StarCraft: War of the Ring
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Sequel to In Utter Darkness and Flame, in between Legacy of the Void and Into the Void, Amon had retreated to Middle-Earth. The combined forces of Raynor, Kerrigan, and Artanis had to stop him. A good campaign that covers all of Middle-Earth as they assisted the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. There will be some extracts from the Hobbit.
1. Prologue

The Protoss Dark Prelate Zeratul continued his investigation regarding a creature called Samir Duran who was also known as Emil Narud to humans. He was contacted by Praetor Talis and led a handful of troops to liberate captive Templars held by Moebius Corps that was human organization serving the Dark God, Amon, also known as the Fallen Xel'Naga. After Zeratul did so, he traveled to the Temple of Erris in Atrias that was guarded by the Tal'darim, a group of Protoss that worshiped Amon led by Highlord Ma'lash. The Dark Prelate discovered the Highlord was communicating with his master via Void catalyst that he destroyed afterwards. Talis and her troops sacrificed themselves allowing Zeratul to escape to warn Hierarch Artanis.

Though Zeratul got the warning to Artanis, the hierarch commenced the invasion to retake the Protoss home world of Aiur. During the invasion, there were hybrids fighting alongside the Zerg that were occupying Aiur. After the Protoss ground forces freed the warp conduits of infestation, Artanis sent the Dark Prelate to retrieve the Keystone also known as the Xel'Naga artifact from their old friend, Jim Raynor. The Dark Prelate found that his Void Seeker was destroyed and a number of Protoss become corrupted. Amon possessed Artanis and was responsible for the corruption of the Khala that was supposed to unify the Protoss. Zeratul succeeded freeing Artanis from Amon's influence by severing his nerve cords but it costed his life. After the hierarch rescued a Phasesmith Karax whose nerve cords were already severed, Artanis and the uncorrupted Protoss activated five power cells so that they could escape the planet via a ship, Spear of Adun. Rohana, a Protoss preserver, had woken from stasis and aided Artanis onwards.

First, Artanis traveled to Shakuras and was contacted by Vorazun, daughter of Raszagal and current matriarch of the Dark Templar also known as the Nerazim. According to her, Amon's Zerg had arrived to the planet through the warp gate on Aiur. Artanis' forces and the Dark Templar cleared the launch bays for her people to evacuate. They also defended the Xel'Naga temple while letting more of Amon's forces to come in billions. Artanis personally overloaded the Xel'Naga temple destroying the planet killing billions of Zerg and hybrids. Vorazun pledged herself and her people to Artanis' cause.

Artanis and his Protoss troops traveled to Glacius where the Tal'darim led by First Ascendant Alarak attacked the research facility in orbit. Artanis' forces managed to recover the technology vault that had data on the Purifier program and there was a prototype warrior inside. Karax discovered that the prototype Purifier had encoded memories of Fenix who remembered being ordered to go to Glacius and to be put on stasis.

Artanis' army traveled to Korhal in order to get the Keystone from Raynor, however Moebius Corps attacked the Sky Shield platform. First, the Protoss cleared enemy troops in the platform so that Raynor's men could repair the stabilizers before it could crash into Augustgrad. After the platform was stabilized, the Moebius Corps seized the Keystone and had hybrids using it to disrupt humans in the battle on Augustgrad. Raynor's men and the Terran Dominion were not the only humans being disrupted by the artifact; it also affected the Moebius Corps as well. Artanis' forces had to hold off the hybrids and helped gaining ground for his human allies. Despite the combined forces drove the Moebius Corps and the hybrid out of the planet so that Artanis could retrieve the Keystone, Augustgrad was in ruins with many dead men. After Artanis and Raynor having a moment, the hierarch was warped into the Spear of Adun while the Dominion were recovering from the havoc. Raynor's chief engineer Rory Swann sent Artanis the data on Narud and the Keystone.

Artanis and his army traveled to Ulnar to find the Xel'Naga. They activated five celestial locks to gain entry into the temple while holding off both the Tal'darim and Moebius Corps. Artanis decided to enter alone and Sarah Kerrigan known as the Queen of Blades was attacked by a hybrid. After the two slew the monster, they explored the temple together. While fighting the Tal'darim, Moebius Corps, hybrids, and the temple sentinels; Artanis and Kerrigan learned more about the Xel'Naga. When they reached the chamber, they were shocked to find all of the Xel'Naga were slain by Amon who was creating a host body on Aiur using both Protoss' flesh and Zerg's essence. Alarak boarded the Spear of Adun and had a brief fight with Vorazun. The First Ascendant stated Amon had betrayed his people and he wanted retribution. After rescuing Artanis and Kerrigan, the combined forces battled their way through the other Tal'darim and Moebius corps to destroy four Void Crystals. Kerrigan decided to rebuild her Swarm leaving Artanis to gather allies and he had uneasy dealings with Alarak.

Artanis and his army traveled to Slayn because Alarak promised to remove the Tal'darim from the conflict. First, Artanis' forces had to fight through a Terrazine fog to destroy three guardians of Ma'lash before Alarak could challenge Ma'lash in the ritual of Rak'Shir. During the ritual, both Alarak and Ma'lash would not be damaged by the other Protoss. Nevertheless, Artanis' army and the army of Ma'lash including hybrids provided psionic support. Artanis' forces defeated the forces of Ma'lash so that Alarak could win by pushing Ma'lash into a death pit. After Alarak became a new leader of the Tal'darim, he rallied the remaining Tal'darim to Artanis' cause and to destroy Amon for the betrayal.

Artanis and his army traveled to Endion that was occupied by Amon's Zerg to activate Cybros. First, they used a device Megalith to work its way in five stasis locks to deactivate Cybros' shields. Artanis' forces had to battle the Zerg in Cybros station to activate the Purifiers that purged the Zerg of Endion and the Purifiers agreed to join Artanis after he promised that they would be treated as equals.

Artanis and his army tracked the Moebius Corps to their base in the asteroid field of Revanscar. The Spear of Adun was attacked by Moebius' fleet and Karax had to command his fleet of Carriers to destroy three power generators. Karax succeeded destroying the Moebius' facility along with its hybrid program and was promoted to Templar.

Artanis and his army returned to Aiur. First, two Khaydarin Crystals powering the Psionic Matrix are to be destroyed in order to delay the corrupted Golden Armada. Alarak and Vorazun destroyed the first in Antioch; Karax and Fenix who later named Talandar took out the second in the ancient temple grounds; Artanis destroyed the last the Xel'Naga caverns. After Artanis' army destroyed the Void Shards to destroy Amon's host body, they defended the Keystone from the combined corrupted Golden Armada and Amon's Zerg long enough for it to gather sufficient energy to force Amon out of the Khala. Artanis' forces succeeded and freed the other Protoss from corruption by causing Selendis' and her troops to sever their nerve cords. After they did so, Amon had retreated to a secret planet in the edge of the Korprulu Sector.

Raynor realized something was glowing and it turned out to be a stone that was given to him by his wizard friend, Gandalf the Grey. _The Free Peoples called for aid_ , he thought. He also received a transmission from Kerrigan who tracked Amon to the planet. Raynor and Matt Horner took a handful of men to Middle-Earth. On orbit above Middle-Earth, the Swarm had arrived along with the Protoss as Artanis had received a similar transmission. The leaders: Raynor, Kerrigan, and Artanis had a meeting on orbit. "So, this is the planet that Amon went to which is the one we haven't been to," said Artanis.

"This planet is called Middle-Earth. I have been to that planet long before the first time we met," said Raynor.

"What value does Amon hold there?" Kerrigan asked.

"He's helping the dark forces in Middle-Earth. Zeratul told me that Amon and the Dark Lord Sauron are in league," Raynor stated the fact remembering what the Dark Prelate told him.

"How come?" Artanis asked.

"Amon first had to wipe us out before helping Sauron to achieve domination of that planet. The Dark Lord of that planet see us as threats to his conquest," Raynor guessed the Dark God's plan.

"Who is that Sauron guy? I heard that name before," Kerrigan asked.

"He was the one who started the war on that planet years ago. It began with forging of the great rings of power. Nine were given to us humans, three to the elves…" Raynor began explaining recalling what Elrond and Galadriel told him about the history.

"Elves? This is starting to become a fantasy here," Kerrigan interrupted.

"What are elves?" Artanis asked.

"Humans with pointy ears," Kerrigan replied.

"The elves are the fairest and immortal of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords …" Raynor continued.

"Dwarves?" Artanis spoke in disbelief.

"Short humans like Rory Swann for example. The Dark Lord Sauron had forged in secret a master ring from the fires of Mount Doom to control all others. From this ring, he committed numerous atrocities to dominate all life. An alliance of humans and elves marched against the armies of Mordor on the slopes of Mount Doom; they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. From what I heard, Sauron was the most deadly adversary in Middle-Earth. He could kill multiple foes within a single swing from his mace and one of the victims was the human king Elendil. Though the Dark Lord shattered the king's sword and was about to finish the king's son Isildur, his fingers were sliced off disconnecting the ring from him by Isildur using the broken sword. Sauron appeared to be vanquished but his spirit endured and he's still alive," Raynor finished recalling the history.

"How can this possible?" Artanis could not believe it.

"What happened to Isildur?" Kerrigan asked.

"The ring betrayed him to his death and was lost in depths of the Anduin River," Raynor replied.

"That's a lot to take," Artanis commented.

"I'm going to Bag End," Raynor made his decision.

"Let me come with you," said Kerrigan.

"Perhaps we can explore the place," said the Protoss hierarch.


	2. Return to Shire

Quite an amount had happened since the last time Jim Raynor went to the Middle-Earth, Bilbo had adopted Frodo as his heir. Hours before the Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg were in orbit; Frodo brought letters from the mailbox. "Thank you," said old Bilbo.

"What's this?" Frodo asked taking a sketch of the younger Bilbo.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off," he closed the book that he was writing. "It's not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

"Reading," old Bilbo then had a look on the letters. "What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Ah. Good gracious. Is it today?"

"They all say they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body."

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable. They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of Troll," Bilbo covered the chest with a cloth.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Taking precautions," Bilbo hid a cup. "You know I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket. Ha! Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm … When I'm … When I'm …"

"When you're what?"

"It's nothing. Nothing."

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Oh. Hm."

"Unsociable."

"Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate," Bilbo gave Frodo a sign written, "No admittance. Except on party business." The young hobbit nailed it onto the gate.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"Who?"

"Gandalf, and this guy called … Jim Raynor."

"I'm not sure about Jim. Gandalf wouldn't miss a chance to let off his Whizpoppers. He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Right, then. I'm off."

"Off to where?"

"East-farthing Woods. I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late," Bilbo smoked for a break and continued writing his book. There were knocks, "Frodo, the door!" The knocking continued, "Sticklebacks. Where is that boy? Frodo!"

Johnny Raynor was raised by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien as a son; he also became Gandalf's pupil. One day, both the young man wearing black outfit and the wizard went to the Shire via a horse-drawn wagon to celebrate 111th birthday of Bilbo Baggins.

"Down from the door where it began.

And I must follow if I can.

The road goes ever on.

Down from the door where it began

Now far ahead the road has gone.

And I must follow if I can," Gandalf sang.

"You're late," Frodo surprised the two.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," said the wizard and the three laughed.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo jumped to hug him.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf embraced Frodo. "Frodo, this is Johnny, son of Jim Raynor."

"It's nice to meet you, Frodo," Johnny offered to shake Frodo's hand.

"It's nice meeting you too," Frodo shook the young man's hand. "I heard that my uncle had known your father."

"He wrote me a book about their adventures," Johnny showed the young hobbit the book his father wrote for him.

"Is he coming?"

"I don't know. There is no way to contact him from here," Johnny spoke sadly.

"I'm sure there is a way to reach your father," Gandalf said Johnny with certainty before he turned to Frodo. "How is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence,"

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." As they rode further, Frodo brought up something to Gandalf, "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Gandalf was listening while smoking. "All right, then. Keep your secrets."

"What?"

"But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me."

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh, really?"

They passed one of the homes and the children spotted them, "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Fireworks, Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Fireworks, Gandalf!"

Somehow the wizard managed cast some of the fireworks to the children's delight.

"Gandalf? I'm glad you're back," said Frodo before he left the wagon.

"So am I, dear boy."

When they arrived to Bag End, they saw a sign written, "No admittance. Except on party business."

"I'll stay and watch the wagon," said Johnny.

"Alright," the wizard went to the door and knocked.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Bilbo shouted from his room.

"And what about very old friends?"

"Gandalf?" Bilbo answered the door.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!"

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day." Gandalf went on his knees to for Bilbo to hug him.

"Come on, come in."

Minutes later, Johnny saw an elderly hobbit woman knocked on the door. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

" _Who is she?_ " Johnny wondered.

"I know you're in there!" said the old hobbit woman before she left.

" _Maybe father would know_ ," Johnny wished his father would come.

At the evening, the two friends smoked outside. "Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing. Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

The party started, Gandalf lit the fireworks, and the hobbits brought in a huge birthday cake. The other hobbits were drinking and dancing. " _You're going to miss this_ , _father_ ," Johnny thought.

"Hello, hello. Fatty Bolger. Lovely to see you. Welcome, welcome," Bilbo greeted one of his guests.

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance," Frodo said to a corpulent hobbit when he saw an attractive hobbit girl.

"I'll think I'll just have another ale."

"Oh, no, you don't." Frodo pushed Sam to Rosie. "Go on!"

Gandalf and Johnny joined the dance floor.

"So there I was at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or to sit on us one by one, squash us into jelly. All of a sudden, a man in a big suit of armor aimed his weapon on the trolls and shot one of them in the groin. Then the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees," Bilbo recalled part of his adventures to the hobbit children. "And turned them all to stone!"

After Gandalf took more fireworks, two hobbits sneaked into the wagon and took a firework that shaped like a dragon.

"Up they go!" the wizard those fireworks and the other children went after them.

"Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome, welcome. Are all these children your?" Bilbo greeted another guest and she nodded. "Good gracious, you have been productive."

"Bilbo?" there was the familiar voice.

Johnny watched Bilbo turned to his back and found Frodo. "Sackville-Bagginses! Quickly, hide!" They hid from an elderly couple of hobbits. "Thank you, my boy. You're a good lad, Frodo. I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations. You were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo … you'll be alright."

A tent flew up and was destroyed within a loud pop. It was a dragon and was flying towards the hobbits causing them to panic. _Gandalf would never do such a thing to scare people_ , Johnny thought for certain.

"Bilbo. Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Frodo got his uncle's attention.

"Dragon? Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." The dragon exploded into fireworks and the hobbits cheered. Gandalf caught two hobbits that he recognized as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. The two troublemakers had to wash the dishes for lighting that dragon firework.

"Speech, Bilbo!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo called.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins … Tooks and Brandybucks … Grubbs, Chubbs … Hornblowers … Bolgers … Bracegirdles … and Proudfoots," Bilbo called out.

"Proudfeet!" a hobbit corrected him.

Bilbo began his speech, "Today is my 111th birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve," Bilbo began his speech. Frodo, Johnny, and Gandalf saw Bilbo taking something from his pocket. "I have things to do." He then whispered to himself, "I've put this off far too long." He then said to the crowd, "I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye," Bilbo then disappeared shocking everybody. In fact, Bilbo returned to his home unseen and Gandalf caught him for possessing a magic ring that caused the hobbit to lose his mind for a short period of time. The wizard managed to bring his friend back to his senses and persuaded the old hobbit to leave the ring to Frodo. To Bilbo's reluctance, he complied and left Bag End afterwards. Gandalf examined the ring when Frodo returned and told him of Bilbo's whereabouts and hid the ring in an envelope. Gandalf and Johnny hurried to seek answers, however strangers had arrived in the Shire.

At that time; the Protoss, Zerg, and Terrans were in orbit. A dropship flew to the Shire and landed near the entrance of Bag End. When Jim got off, he found the door opened and it was dark in the interior, "Bag End."

"Jim, wait," said Kerrigan as she and Artanis followed up.

"Someone must have broken in," Jim readied his revolver while Artanis activated his psionic blades as they bended their waists to enter.

"Who would live under the hill?" Kerrigan asked.

"Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit," Jim replied.

"What is a hobbit?" Artanis asked.

"Never heard of one before," said Kerrigan.

"Hobbits are peaceful creatures; it's easy to mistake them for dwarves because of their short size. They do have pointy ears and are always barefoot," Jim gave out what he knew. The trio were unaware that someone saw them entering Bag End.

"Who's there?" someone shouted. They turned to a younger man wearing black outfit wielding a sword.

"Who are you?" Artanis asked.

"Johnny, son of Jim Raynor," the younger man replied.

"Johnny?" Jim could not believe his eyes.

"Father?" the younger man stared at Jim.

"You had a son, Jim?" Kerrigan spoke with disbelieve.

"I'm so sorry we gave you up for dead," Jim apologized.

"It's too bad I cannot reach you from here," said Johnny. The father and son embraced each other.

"Where is his mother?" Kerrigan asked.

"She died of grief long before the first time we met, Sarah," Jim turned to Kerrigan.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. " _At least, there won't be any complications_ ," she thought.

"What are you doing here?" it was a younger hobbit.

"This is a hobbit," said Jim.

"Looks more like a kid to me," Kerrigan commented.

Someone put a hand on the younger hobbit's shoulder and turned him around, "Is it secret? Is it safe?" The young hobbit searched a chest.

"Gandalf?" Jim recognized his old friend.

"You know him?" Kerrigan asked.

"Jim?" the wizard managed to recognize him. "I'm glad that you have come after 60 years."

"60 years?" Jim spoke in a surprised tone. "It has been 11 years in the sector."

"Looks like there is a time difference between here and the sector," Kerrigan muttered.

He had a look at Kerrigan and Artanis. "I see that you have made new friends."

"I am Hierarch Artanis."

"Call me Kerrigan."

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf, why are you desperate? Where's Bilbo?" Jim asked.

"He left after his 111th birthday and he's still alive. I would like you to meet Frodo Baggins," Gandalf replied and did not answer part of the question. The younger hobbit gave the wizard an envelope with a seal on it. "Frodo, this is Jim Raynor."

"It's nice to meet you, Frodo."

"It's nice meeting you too," Frodo turned to Gandalf who threw the envelope. "What are you doing?"

"What is going on?" Artanis asked.

Gandalf took the ring from the fire with tongs. "Could it be the ring that started the war here?" Kerrigan asked.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool," the wizard placed the ring in Frodo's palm. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing," the younger hobbit replied. "Wait, there are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor!"

"In the common tongue, it says: One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Kerrigan, Artanis, Jim, Johnny, and Gandalf took their seats while Frodo made tea. "This is the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself," the wizard summarized the history.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave," said Frodo.

"Who's Gollum?" Jim asked.

Gandalf began a tale to explain, "There were two Stoors, Deagol and Smeagol, one of the early types of hobbits. They were fishing one day, a fish pulled Deagol into the water and he found the ring then cleaned the mud out of it. Smeagol strangled Deagol and took the ring for himself. It poisoned his mind, consuming him, giving him long life, while deforming him into the creature Gollum."

"That's horrible," Jim commented.

"Smeagol's story is a sad one."

"Gandalf, do you think Bilbo found it when he was separated from us in the goblin tunnels?" Jim asked.

"Yes. For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life, delaying old age."

"So this is what Bilbo had been hiding," Jim remembered Bilbo fidgeting with his pocket.

"You sound like you were there, friend Raynor," Artanis commented.

"There was a time when Gandalf and I were with the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Raynor began recalling. "Bilbo was separated from the rest of us when we were at the goblin tunnels of the Misty Mountains."

"I remember that," said the wizard.

"Jim, you never told me of your earlier adventures in this planet," said Kerrigan.

* * *

Unknown to Jim 60 years ago, Bilbo loosed himself from the goblins that dragged Thorin's company to their king. The hobbit attempted to follow them and was attacked by a goblin. During the fight, they fell off. When Bilbo woke up, a loathsome creature who muttered "Gollum" was approaching the goblin. The goblin attacked and Gollum fought it with a rock as a melee weapon. When he did so, the ring fell off and Bilbo found it. The hobbit encountered Gollum that finished the goblin off and played a game of riddles. If Bilbo won, the creature would show him the way out otherwise he would be the creature's meal. The last question Bilbo asked was what was in his pocket and Gollum lost the game. However, the creature realized it lost the ring and did not show Bilbo the way out. When Gollum realized Bilbo had the ring, he attacked him. When the hobbit escaped, he used the ring to become invisible. Bilbo followed creature that hid from Thorin's company along with Gandalf, Jim, his friend Tychus Findlay, and Andriel the elf from Rivendell. The hobbit was about to put the creature out of its misery but the creature was spared. Bilbo escaped from the creature and managed to rejoin Thorin's company. The hobbit had used the ring as a cloaking device and as a translator to the giant spiders in Mirkwood.

* * *

"Jim, let me remind you that I have tracked Amon to this planet. We're here to eliminate him," said Kerrigan.

"Who's Amon?" Frodo asked.

"An evil Xel'Naga, the Dark God. He and Sauron are in league," Jim gave out what he had known.

"How so?" Gandalf asked.

"Amon intended to wipe us Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss so that we could not help the Free Peoples against Sauron," Jim remembered what Zeratul was trying to tell him after looking into the vision of the Zerg Overmind.

"Yes, you're quite right. Evil is stirring in Mordor and it is possible that Amon had retreated there. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call," said the wizard.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed," said Frodo.

"Did you hear that?" Artanis asked as there were voices. He, Jim, Johnny, Frodo, and Kerrigan could not find its source.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring years above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one: the Ring and the Dark Lord," Gandalf gave out the facts.

"So long as the Ring lives, Sauron lives but without a body," Artanis muttered.

"It's true," the wizard agreed.

"How can we destroy this thing?" Kerrigan asked but the question was dodged.

"Frodo, he must never find it," the wizard turned to the young hobbit.

"All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. 'Shire! Baggins!'"

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo attempted to give the wizard the Ring. "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" Gandalf made it clear, "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo … I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No. No, it can't."

"What must I do?" Frodo asked.

"You must leave. And leave quickly," the wizard replied causing the young hobbit began packing.

"Where? Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree. What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you … at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

" _Saruman_ ," Jim remembered the white wizard as the greatest of the order.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road," Gandalf helped Frodo with final preparations.

"I can cut across country easily enough."

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." There were sounds of cutting outside, Gandalf ordered, "Get down." Jim aimed his revolver while Artanis readied his blades.

Gandalf poked someone with his staff and dragged a corpulent hobbit in, "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window," Sam spoke with small amount of panic.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord, a … Dark God, and the end of the world but – Please, Mr. Gandalf, sire, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural."

"No, perhaps not. I thought of a better use of you," Gandalf came up with something.

At dawn, Bag End was empty. "Come along, Samwise. Keep up," Gandalf said to Sam when they were on their way out. "Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, Artanis, escort the two to Bree. Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts," the wizard turned to Frodo. "Is it safe? Never put it on … for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo … the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf rode off leaving the group of six on the road.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"What Gandalf will do, I have a bad feeling about this."

"This is not the time for worrying. We are to escort the two hobbits to Bree," Artanis gave a reminder.

"What about Amon?" Kerrigan asked.

"He's helping Sauron preparing for war," Jim made an assumption.

 **Author's Note**

The scene of how Bilbo found the Ring was cut off from StarCraft: Devils and Dwarves; therefore the summary of that scene is moved to this crossover story. An opening scene from The Hobbit where Frodo got the letters was also incorporated into this story chronologically.


	3. Road to Bree

Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, Artanis, Frodo, and Sam began traveling. At a field, "This is it," said Sam.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on, Sam," Frodo went to Sam and placed his hand on Sam's back then continued going. "Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

"You two are taking over Bilbo as the next hobbits to leave the Shire to go on an adventure," said Jim. He remembered Gandalf had chosen Bilbo to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug a fire-breathing dragon in the quest for Erebor. This time is about getting the ring out of the Shire so that no harm could come to that peaceful land of the hobbits.

"Other than Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam; no hobbit had ever left the Shire?" Kerrigan asked.

"I don't think so," Jim replied.

In a forest, the group camped out. Sam cooked sausages, pork, and tomatoes. Jim and Kerrigan decided to take the night's watch.

"I'm hearing voices," said Artanis.

"Sam, Wood-elves," said Frodo.

The group had a look and Artanis spoke according to what they saw, "Those people look more human to me."

"Except they have pointy ears," said Kerrigan.

"Elves are unaffected by age and there is no such thing as a bearded elf," Jim stated the facts.

"Where are they going?" Johnny asked.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens," Frodo replied.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth. Never to return. I don't know why, it makes me sad," said Sam.

" _If the elves are leaving Middle-Earth, where else can they go?_ " Jim wondered.

"Everywhere I lie, there's a dirty great root sticking into my back," Sam spoke with discomfort.

"Just shut our eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow," said Frodo.

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"Me neither, Sam."

"Don't worry, you two. Sarah and I will watch out for all of you," Jim reassured the two before they continued their night's watch.

"Jim, do you mind if you tell me about your previous adventure with Bilbo?" Kerrigan asked.

"Okay," Jim began recalling his previous adventure in Middle-earth.

The next day in the corn fields, two hobbits with almost golden hair with handfuls of vegetables bumped into Frodo and Sam. "Frodo? Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello, Frodo," said Merry.

"Get off him," Sam pulled the other hobbit from Frodo. "Come on, Frodo," Sam helped Frodo up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam spoke in a serious tone.

There were barking and someone shouting, "You get back here! Get out of my field! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

"You two sure pissed the farmer off," Jim said to Merry and his friend. The hobbits, Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis fled.

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots …" said Merry.

"And some cabbages. Those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before," Merry's friend added.

"Yes, Pippin. My point is … he's clearly overreacting," said Merry.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin reached to an edge. Sam bumped into them like a bowling ball striking the bowling pins sending them rolling down the hill. Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis had to slid after them.

"Oh, that was close," Pippin muttered.

"I think I've broken something," Merry took out a broken carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam spoke in an uneasy tone.

"What? That was just a detour. A short cut," said Merry.

"Shortcut to what?" Sam demanded.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin saw a cluster of mushrooms. After Sam, Merry, and Pippin took some mushrooms, "Who are they?" Pippin saw Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis approached them.

"Friends of yours?" Merry asked.

"Yes, they're here to protect us," Frodo replied.

"Call me Jim."

"I'm Johnny."

"Call me Sarah."

"I'm Hierarch Artanis."

"I think we should get off the road," said Frodo.

"What was that?" Kerrigan asked as there was a blood curtailing screech.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouted.

"Keep your heads down!" Artanis ordered.

The hobbits took cover under a burrow while the others had to find their own hiding places. A horse and a rider in black had arrived. The rider dismounted to search the hobbits' hiding place until Merry threw something to draw the black rider away. Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis rejoined the hobbits.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

Frodo dodged the question and looked at the ring.

By nightfall, the group had to evade the black rider.

"That rider doesn't sound human to me," said Kerrigan as they heard the blood curtailing screech from the black rider.

"What else other than human?" Artanis asked.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Frodo replied.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone," Merry made an assumption. "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Sam ordered.

"We best not to engage the rider without knowing what he is," Jim whispered to Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," Frodo told Merry and Pippin.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me," Merry began leading the way but the black rider intercepted them.

"Alright, you asked for it," Kerrigan focused her psionic powers lifting the black rider and his steed into the air. She also choked them psionically, "It won't last long, we got to move."

Merry led the group to a raft, "Get the rope, Sam!" The hobbits untied the raft and Merry began rowing. When the black rider caught up to them, the raft was far from the docks. The rider screeched at them from a distance and rejoined the others.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles," Merry replied.


	4. Return to Bree

"Come on," said Frodo as he, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis approached the gate.

Jim knocked the wooden gate and a different human porter answered, "Two men, a strange woman, and some … whatever. What do you all want?"

"We're heading to the Prancing Pony."

The porter opened the gate holding a lantern, "There are four hobbits too. What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo replied.

"All right, young sir. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful," the porter allowed the group of eight to enter.

"I've been to this town before, follow me and stay together," Jim remembered the time that he and Tychus Findlay had been to the Prancing Pony.

They proceeded through the streets passing the buildings made of wood and hay. Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis attracted attention from the humans living in the town. "Jim, why are the people staring at us?" said Kerrigan.

"We are what people don't always see," Jim replied.

"From the looks of these people, they're like Terrans, except they're primitives. It looks like technology doesn't exist here. Perhaps it is their first time to see a Protoss," Artanis stated the facts. From his previous dealings with humans, Terrans had a variety of technology but they were less advanced than Protoss.

The group of eight reached a building with a sign of a horse labeled, "The Prancing Pony." "This is it, everyone," Jim announced and they entered the structure. Like before, there were men drinking and talking amongst themselves. Some of the men stared at Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis.

"Excuse me," Frodo called out to the man with mustache in the counter.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mister …?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill."

"Underhill, yes."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf," the innkeeper had to figure it out. "Oh, yes … I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

The disappointed Frodo turned to the other hobbits. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.

From the answer, the group of eight had their supper.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come," Frodo tried to reassure his friend.

"Get out of my way!" a man said rudely to Merry carrying a jug.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry replied.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin got off. "I'm getting one."

"You got a whole half already!" said Sam.

" _I knew it_ ," Jim thought.

"What are you thinking, Jim? You seem to know something," Kerrigan read his mind.

"Something's not right," Jim spoke softly so that the hobbits could not hear him.

"What is?"

"Father, you know something?" Johnny asked.

"Just as the Overmind saw, Saruman double-crossed Gandalf holding him prisoner somewhere," Jim recalled what he saw.

"Who is Saruman?" Artanis asked.

"The greatest of the order of Wizards," Jim replied.

"Should the wizard join forces with Amon, he'll pose a threat to us," said Kerrigan.

Jim had difficulty believing that Saruman betraying Gandalf and the Free Peoples was coming true.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," Sam got Frodo to become aware that someone in the corner wearing a hood was staring at him.

"Father, someone is staring at us," Johnny said as the same someone was staring at him, Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis.

"Excuse me," Frodo got the innkeeper's attention. "That Man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo muttered.

Jim remembered that he overheard a conversation between the elf king of Mirkwood Thranduil and prince Legolas. Strider was mentioned and Legolas had to find out his real name. " _Never thought the Strider is here for real_. _What does he want_?" Jim thought.

Frodo fidgeted with the ring that called out, "Baggins."

"Did you hear that?" Artanis asked.

"Is it the ring?" Jim turned to Frodo who closed his eyes.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side … and my third cousin, twice removed …" it was Pippin talking to some of the men.

" _Are you out of your mind_?" Jim thought. He, Johnny, Kerrigan, Artanis, and the Strider watched Frodo got off his seat approaching Pippin.

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo."

Frodo slipped and the ring flew out from his hand. It slipped into Frodo's finger as it landed. To the surprise of the people, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis; Frodo disappeared and the Strider got off from his seat.

"The ring is like a cloaking device," said Kerrigan.

About a minute later, Frodo took off his ring and the Strider grabbed him on the shoulder then pinned him to a wall, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill.'" The Strider pushed the young hobbit to a room.

"What does he want?" Artanis asked as he readied his psionic blades.

"We'll find out," Jim prepared his revolver and Johnny took out a sword.

Sam, Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis went upstairs while Merry took a candle and Pippin carried a stool. They broke into the room where the Strider as a fair-looking man with coal black hair and small beard took Frodo and Sam shouted, "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

"Drop your sword, right now! And put your hands up where I can see them!" Jim ordered aiming his revolver at the Strider.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you," the ranger placed his sword into the floor while talking to Sam. "It won't do you any good to kill me," he placed his hands up into the air while speaking to Jim. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming," Strider turned to Frodo.

"Who?" Kerrigan asked.

Nine black riders broke into the town crushing the porter during the process and searched the Prancing Pony. When they did so, the innkeeper hid from them out of fear. The black riders entered a hobbit-sized room and stabbed the four beds. They screeched out of disappointment when they found that there was no one in each bed.

The Strider had taken the group of eight to a room across the road from the Prancing Pony. He looked out into the window while Jim, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis looked out for the hobbits that were in bed. "Not these sounds again," said Johnny as they heard those blood curtailing screeches that woke the hobbits.

"If those black riders are not humans, what exactly are they?" Artanis asked.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness," the Strider explained while the black riders left the inn on horseback. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"This is insane," Kerrigan commented.

"How can some small metal rings turn those humans into … Ring … Wraiths?" Artanis asked.

"They have some sort of dark spell," Jim made an assumption. " _How do we kill any of these wraiths_?" he wondered. The Nazgul were not like any opponent Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis had faced before.


	5. A Knife in the Dark

The four hobbits, the Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis left Bree with the Strider while taking a horse with them. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild," Strider replied. The Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis were suspicious of the ranger.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer … and feel fouler," Frodo replied.

"He's foul enough."

"A servant of the enemy would stick his sword on our backs when we're off guard. Best we keep an eye on him," Artanis stated the fact out of suspicion.

"We have no choice but to trust him," said Frodo.

"Where are you leading us?" Kerrigan asked the Strider.

"To Rivendell, to the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves," said Sam.

"That is the place we'll be getting answers," said Jim as he remembered the elven sanctuary.

"Who's Elrond?" Kerrigan asked.

"A great elf lord, a member of the White Council," Jim replied. He recalled Lord Elrond read the map for Thorin and company during the Quest for Erebor. Jim would hear what the elf lord would say regarding the ring that was found.

"What is the White Council?" Artanis asked.

"Its members were Gandalf, Elrond, Saruman, and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien," Jim gave out what he remembered.

"If Saruman is against us, the White Council will be no more right?" the Queen of Blades asked.

"That will be true," Jim sighed.

The group traveled miles from the town through the wilderness but had an unexpected stop. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," said the Strider.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

" _Talk about gluttonous hobbits_ ," Kerrigan thought.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to his friend.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said Merry as the Strider went ahead and tossed some apples to the hobbits. "Pippin!"

When the group began going through a marsh, there were insects buzzing around them. "What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Pippin asked.

"Just concentrate on moving forward, Pippin," Jim spoke in an irritated tone.

At nightfall, the Strider brought back a stag for dinner at a stopping point. The Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis had to watch out for the hobbits even when the Strider was taking the night's watch.

"What kind of song is that?" Kerrigan whispered as the ranger was singing in a language that they did not understand.

"It's elvish," Johnny replied as he recognized the language due to the fact that he grew up in Lorien.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked as he woke up. "This woman you sing of."

"'Tis the lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal," the Strider replied.

"What happened to her?"

"She died," the Strider then turned to Frodo. "Get some sleep, Frodo." He turned to the Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis, "You four should sleep too."

"I'll make this clear to you, we don't trust you. If you try to put a blade on our backs, we'll kill you," Artanis gave a warning.

"What do you think I am? Spy of the Enemy? Does a spy of the enemy take you all to Rivendell?" the ranger asked.

"We shall see if you are a true friend of Gandalf," said Jim.

Kerrigan figured out that the Strider had no intention of backstabbing through telepathy and the matter was passed.

The next day, the group of nine continued traveling miles and came across a ruined tower. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," the Strider gave out information. "We shall rest here tonight." They climbed the tower and the ranger unwrapped a bundle of short swords, "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." The Strider left the group to have a look around while the hobbits took the short swords.

"I don't think those would damage those wraiths," Artanis spoke while judging the short swords.

"We'll have to watch out for them," said Jim. He, Johnny, Kerrigan, and Artanis took positions cover all intervals.

At nightfall; the Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis heard blood-curtailing screeches. " _They're here_ ," they thought.

"Back, you devils!" it was Sam followed by clashing of steel.

When the Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis arrived; there were five Ringwraiths. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were on the floor while Frodo was stabbed by one of the wraiths.

Jim opened fire with his revolver on the wraith that stabbed Frodo; however the bullets did not inflict any damage on it. "Damn it! Those wraiths are not affected by anything I hit them with," he said.

Kerrigan used Crushing Grip on the five Nazgul lifting them into the air stunning them while inflicting damage with her psionic power causing the five to whirl their arms and feet. Her energy blast was able to damage a wraith and she had to dodge the wraith's attacks. Johnny clashed blades with a Ringwraith and his sword could damage it. Artanis used Lightning Dash on the four Nazgul stunning them while dealing great amount of damage to them. The Protoss slashed a Nazgul with his Twilight Blades cutting its sword in two while inflicting high amount of damage to it. The Strider joined in the fight clashing blades with a wraith and caught it on fire with a torch. The Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis drove four Ringwraiths out while Sam, Merry, and Pippin were attending Frodo who uttered cries of pain. The ranger spotted the last wraith heading to the hobbits and hurled the torch to set it ablaze driving it out.

"Strider!" Sam shouted. "Help him, Strider."

"He's been stabbed a Morgul Blade," the Strider examined a wraith's sword and its blade disintegrated. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

Jim remembered a Morgul Blade that a wizard Radagast the Brown had found from the old fortress of Dol Guldur and Gandalf presented it to the White Council. " _How did the wraith got that blade_?" was the question Jim could not find the answer to.

"I'll carry him," said Jim as he carried the injured hobbit on the shoulder.

"Hurry!" the ranger ordered while continuing leading the way.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

"Hang on, Frodo," said Jim.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

At one stopping point, the dazed Frodo looked around. "Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls," said Sam as there were three statues of trolls.

"It's a good thing that these trolls won't come to life again," said Jim looking at the three stone trolls.

"What are you talking about?" Artanis asked.

"These trolls were once living, until Gandalf exposed them to sunlight turning them into stone," Jim recalled.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold," Sam was aware that Frodo's health condition was worsening.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them," the Strider replied.

" _This is worse than Kili's case_ ," Jim thought remembering that a handsome dwarf, Kili, was poisoned from an arrow. " _It is possible the Morgul Blade had the same toxic substance as the arrow that poisoned Kili_."

They heard sounds nearby and Merry said, "They're close."

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!"

Jim remembered combining the Kingsfoil and the chant in elvish could remove the poison. He dared not to say a word this time at the time the Strider and Sam searched for the weed.

"We got company," said Artanis as he activated his Twilight Blades and Jim readied his revolver when they heard movement approaching them.

Instead of a Ringwraith, a black-haired beautiful lady on horseback had arrived and some of her facial features were similar to Elrond. She dismounted and approached the injured hobbit that was in a dreamlike state. "Frodo," she called and then spoke in a language they did not understand.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

" _Can she be the daughter of Elrond_?" Jim wondered.

"Frodo," said the lady.

"She's an Elf," said Sam.

"He's fading," the elf lady unsealed the wound that the Strider applied the Kingsfoil to. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked as the ranger lifted Frodo up.

" _She's taking him ahead_ ," Jim thought.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know," said the elf lady. She and the Strider began talking in elvish while putting Frodo onto the white horse.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked in a baffled tone.

The lady said in elvish and then, "I do not fear them" in common tongue.

After the Strider said something in elvish, the elf lady saw Jim. "Jim Raynor?" she said in common tongue.

"Are you the daughter of Elrond?"

"Yes, my name is Arwen. My father told me a lot about you," the elf lady introduced herself in common tongue while she mounted onto the horse.

"It's nice to meet you, but I don't think this is the place for chatting. There's no time to lose and proceed with extreme caution."

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back," said the Strider as she rode off with Frodo.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted with concern.

"I hope this worth the risk," Jim muttered.

The nine Nazgul turned their attention to Arwen who had Frodo and chased her to the river. She crossed the river and casted the spell calling horse-shaped rushing water on the nine Ringwraiths when they attempted to cross the river to catch up her. The flood drowned the wraiths' horse steeds and Arwen hurried to take him to Rivendell.


	6. Reunions in Rivendell

The Strider led the three hobbits, the Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis to a place Jim was familiar. "It's so beautiful," Kerrigan muttered upon the sight of the sanctuary and the House of Elrond was on sight.

"It reminds me of Aiur long before the Zerg invasion," Artanis spoke as he remembered the Protoss home world used to be as beautiful as Rivendell before the Zerg laid ruin to the place.

When they arrived at the entrance, an elf that Jim recognized as Lindir approached the group. "Ah, Jim Raynor, it has been 60 years since the last time you came here," Lindir said to Jim.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. It's good to see you, Lindir."

"I see that you have made new friends," Lindir saw Kerrigan and Artanis.

"Welcome back, Jim," it was Elrond, lord of Rivendell.

"It's good to see you, Lord Elrond," said Jim.

"This is Sarah Kerrigan and Artanis," he introduced Kerrigan and Artanis to the elf lord.

"Welcome Sarah and Artanis to Rivendell," Elrond spoke in a welcoming tone. He and Johnny spoke something in a language that the hobbits, Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis did not understand.

"How's Frodo?" Sam asked.

"He's cured now, he needs to rest," Elrond replied. "Oh, and Gandalf is here as well," he informed the group as they entered the House of Elrond.

"Gandalf!" Jim got the wizard's attention when he, his son, Kerrigan, and Artanis found him inside the House of Elrond.

"Jim, Johnny, Sarah, Artanis, I'm glad you've all made it here."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What really happened between you and Saruman?"

Gandalf recalled the time that he sought Saruman for counsel. The Grey Wizard learned about Sauron's current form and movements since the White Wizard had used a Palantir. Saruman's betrayal was confirmed and Gandalf recalled being locked up on top of the tower.

* * *

On the previous night, Saruman communicated with Sauron via Palantir, "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron Lord of the Earth."

"The enemies of Amon are here," Sauron replied.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

The images of Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis were shown to Saruman. "Build me an army worthy of Mordor to destroy them."

A creature made his first contact with the White Wizard, "Saruman the White, you have made the right choice. You will save us the trouble of dealing with them, for I am Amon of the Xel'Naga, let no one stand in our way."

"As you wish."

Gandalf witnessed orcs cutting down the trees of Isengard and an army was bred within the underground caverns. He used a moth to seek help from Giant Eagles before Saruman tormented him for the last time. Gandalf escaped on the back of a Giant Eagle and headed straight for Rivendell.

* * *

In the present, "Damn that White Wizard," Jim muttered. " _Just as I feared_ ," he thought remembering seeing Gandalf seeking Saruman for counsel in the Overmind's vision.

"I can't believe your old friend could dare side with Amon," Artanis commented.

"Because of his fear of Sauron knowing that Amon is supporting him," said Gandalf.

"We'll prove him that he's making a grave mistake," Artanis spoke with certainty.

"If Amon's allies are eliminated in this world, he will have no other purpose in this planet," said Kerrigan.

"We have armies to assist the Free Peoples against Sauron and his allies," Jim made a commitment to Gandalf's joy.

The next day; Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis found an old hobbit writing a book. "Um, excuse me, are you Bilbo Baggins?" Jim asked.

"Yes, you're talking to the right hobbit," the old hobbit turned to see a familiar face. "Jim?"

"Yes, it's me."

"My goodness, you haven't aged for 60 years."

"Yeah, but in where I come from, it has been 11 years."

"I didn't know time would fly differently between the two worlds."

"We just never know. Well, my hair's got some grey in it."

"But not a lot of grey," Bilbo turned to see Kerrigan and Artanis. "Who and what are they?"

"This is Sarah," Jim introduced her to the old hobbit.

"The Queen of Blades," Kerrigan added.

"I am Hierarch Artanis," Artanis introduced himself.

"You have a strange taste of friends, Jim," Bilbo commented.

"Jim and I are in love," she said.

Bilbo was speechless in a minute. "Never knew that many strange things had happened since you left this world," he said to Jim.

The Raynors, Kerrigan, and Artanis overheard a conversation between Elrond and Gandalf. "His strength returns," said Elrond.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies in this world grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

"Jim, his army, and his allies are willing to help us out strengthening against Mordor and Isengard."

"Even so, something else that is not of this world is aiding Sauron."

"Jim spoke of a dark god Amon is in league with Sauron and is seeking to wipe us all out."

"With … Amon's aid, Sauron will have something or an army powerful enough to keep Jim and his allies at bay."

"Somehow Sauron knows about the involvement of Jim and his allies," Gandalf took several steps back.

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf saw a man arrived on horseback, other elves entered on horseback, and a group of dwarves entering on foot. "This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others," said Elrond.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men?" Elrond spoke disdainfully. "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3,000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

Jim approached the group of dwarves and one of them recognized him, "Jim?"

"Gloin?" Jim could barely recognize an acquaintance due to old age.

"Aye, bless the beards," the old dwarf confirmed. "I'm surprised that you still look younger after 60 years."

"Yeah, because there is a time difference between here and the world I come from. How are the others?"

"Well, Fili makes a splendid King Under the Mountain. Kili and the elf had a daughter half-elf half dwarf. Bombur gotten too fat and it takes six dwarves to carry him. Dori had passed away due to age and Bifur had the axe removed. Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur are doing fine. Balin had formed an expedition to retake Moria; he took Ori and my brother Oin with him. Balin succeeded and had been Lord of Moria for some time. And now, no word is heard from them since."

"So what brings you here?"

"Elrond called for a meeting, Fili sent us in his stead."

Kerrigan overheard the conversation and returned to the Leviathan. Her advisor Izsha asked, "How did it go down there?"

"Middle-Earth is full of things we have not seen before like hobbits and elves."

"Hobbits? Never heard of them. But elves …"

"There's more for us to see."

Kerrigan also talked to the infested Alexei Stukov who said, "Middle-Earth. We're like in the Middle Ages of old Earth."

"It is a fantasy world as there are elves."

"Elves? What's next? Goblins? Trolls? Dwarves?"

"Since we're all friends of Jim Raynor, the Free Peoples will welcome us."

"Even if the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth will be welcoming, there is no place in old Earth for a half-man half-Zerg."

Broodmother Zagara started another conversation with Kerrigan, "This planet appears to be primitive."

"This planet, Middle-Earth, had been untouched for many years. The Zerg are not what the inhabitants of this planet don't see every day."

"What we will find down there are just primitives."

"Until the timing is right, our minions set foot on this world."

"You're taking a few of us down there?"

"Yes."

Dehaka who was a pack leader of Primal Zerg said, "An interesting planet that has abundant of new essence."

"This planet is full of things that we've never seen before."

"If there's good essence, I shall take it."

"It depends."

In the evolution pit, Abathur the evolution master muttered, "Hardly any biomass in this untouched planet."

Kerrigan said to Stukov, Zagara, and Dehaka. "Our minions will stay at orbit. Stukov, Zagara, Dehaka, I need you three with me."

"Why?" Zagara asked.

"Elrond has called in a meeting," Kerrigan replied.

"We weren't invited," said Stukov.

"I can talk him out, Stukov," said the Queen of Blades.

"A meeting? I would like to see what's down there," said Dehaka.

"You'll get your chance," Kerrigan said to the pack leader.

Artanis also overheard the conversation between Jim and the dwarf Gloin and was warped back into the Spear of Adun.

"So what's the plan after your 'exploration'?" Alarak the leader of the Tal'darim asked.

"You're coming with me to a meeting."

"A meeting? Aren't we supposed to deal with Amon?"

"Amon can wait."

In the solar core, Artanis talked to Phase-smith Karax who said, "So Hierarch, what do you make of this planet?"

"It's a planet where technology doesn't exist."

"I thought Terrans possessed the technology like we've seen before."

"True, but this planet is untouched by us for years. The people in that planet are like Terrans in some way but they are different."

"There's nothing to purify in this untouched planet," Talandar representing the Purifiers started a conversation.

"Even if there's no sign of infestation in this planet, we have committed to help the peoples of this planet and evil will be purified there."

"How so?"

"You're going to find out."

Artanis went to the war council to talk to Rohana a preserver who said, "I've always thought Terrans are primitives."

"Terrans possess technology, though not as advanced as us. The technology in this planet doesn't exist and the peoples there are not exactly Terrans."

"So that means the peoples of this planet are primitives."

"I wonder what it is like down there," the Dark Templar Matriarch Vorazun muttered as she wondered.

Artanis then had a meeting with Alarak, Selendis, Vorazun, Rohana, Talandar, and Karax. "We'll all be going down there to a meeting," said the hierarch.

"Perhaps there is something we can learn from the meeting," said Rohana.

"We can better understand the situation there," said Selendis.

"Even if the technology doesn't exist on that planet, I would like to see it," Karax spoke with curiosity.

"I hope that we can have something useful against Amon from that meeting," said Alarak.

"Let's see what evil is there to purify," said Talandar.

"We are with you, hierarch, until the end," Vorazun spoke with a supportive tone.

Jim made a short trip back to the Hyperion and in the bridge. Horner said, "Welcome back, sir."

"Matt, we'll be going to a meeting in the House of Elrond in Rivendell."

"Since you have been there before according to your book, I would like to see it."

In the armory, Chief Engineer Rory Swann said upon seeing Jim entering, "Look who's here."

"We're in Middle-earth, it's a fantasy world."

"Fantasy world?"

"Yeah, there will be elves and dwarves in that world. I guess you will find your cousins there," Jim joked with him.

"It's a good thing that I'm not only one who is short," Swann laughed.

In the cantina, the Spectre leader Gabriel Tosh said, "Ah, here's our man. How can I help you?"

"We're here in Middle-Earth and we're going to a meeting in the House of Elrond in Rivendell."

"You had once mentioned that you kept that planet a secret. It's a good opportunity for me to see it. I will attend the meeting, brother."


	7. The Council of Elrond

Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis called in favors with Lord Elrond in allowing Johnny, Rory Swann, Egon Stetmann, Gabriel Tosh, Matt Horner, Zagara, Dehaka, Alexei Stukov, Selendis, Karax, Talandar, Alarak, Vorazun, and Rohana to attend the meeting. In a council hall; humans, elves, dwarves, Protoss, Gandalf, Frodo, and Stukov took their seats. "Strangers from distant lands and worlds, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond began. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," the lord of Rivendell said to Frodo who laid the Ring into a pedestal.

"So it is true," a man muttered as everyone was staring at it. "In a dream," the man stood up. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'"

" _What is he doing_?" Jim thought.

The man was walking towards the pedestal. "Isildur's Bane," the man was about to get his hand onto the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted at the man.

"There's a voice," said Horner as the scene darkened while there was a voice. Gandalf uttered incantations so that the scene could light up and Boromir returned to his seat.

"I sense a dark, foul essence in that little thing," Dehaka pointed at the Ring.

"What does Isildur's Bane have to do with you, beast?" Boromir asked insultingly.

"Watch your tongue, primitive," Zagara glared at him.

"Enough!" Elrond shouted. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf got off from his seat then turned to Dehaka, "You spoke of a dark, foul essence. It is true," he then said to everyone. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir got off from his seat. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the Mordor forces at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," the Strider countered the statement.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger," an elf whom Jim recognized as Legolas got off from his seat getting Boromir's attention. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

" _It looks like he completed King Thranduil's task_ ," Jim thought.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" said Boromir.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Aragorn spoke something in elvish to Legolas causing him to return to his seat.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed.

"If we cannot control the Ring, what should we do?" Karax asked.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond spoke clearly.

"What are we waiting for?" a younger dwarf who looked similar to Gloin spoke impatiently and hacked the Ring with his axe. However, the blade shattered and the dwarf was knocked into the ground by an unknown force. There was the voice again when the other dwarves helped him up.

Alarak got off from his seat, "Let's see what this … Ring is made off." He attempted to hack the Ring with his Bane Blade, however, "Arrrg!" Something hit the Tal'darim high lord's mind and the Ring took no damage causing the Protoss to fell to the ground. The other Protoss helped him up.

"If any blade cannot do damage to that Ring …" said Stetmann.

"Which means, it is possible to withstand a nuke too," Swann finished the sentence.

"What is a nuke?" Elrond asked.

"It's a powerful nuclear explosive weapon, it can destroy a single city within a blast," Stetmann explained shocking everyone who lived in Middle-earth.

"You have a point, Egon Stetmann," Elrond said to the scientist. "The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess, Gimli, son of Gloin," Elrond said to the younger dwarf. "And Alarak of the Tal'darim," he turned to the Tal'darim leader.

"What is the Ring's weak spot?" Zagara asked.

"A weak spot?" Elrond eyed the brood mother. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," the lord of Rivendell said to everybody especially the strangers from the Korprulu Sector. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you this. It is folly," said Boromir.

"Not only there are Orcs in Mordor, Amon will have something powerful there," said Artanis.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed," Legolas said to Boromir while getting off from his seat.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked while getting off from his seat.

"With Amon's help, there will be victory for Sauron!" Artanis got off from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli got off from his seat. "Never trust an Elf!" Artanis along with the inhabitants of Middle-earth erupted into an argument except Frodo and Aragorn.

"How come the elves and dwarves have such bad relationship among themselves?" Kerrigan asked.

"There are some things that have not improved," Jim had no answer.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouted joining the heated argument.

"I will take it," said Frodo but the argument prevented his voice from being heard.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Kerrigan asked.

Jim took out his revolver and fired one blank round into the sky shocking everyone who lived in Middle-earth ending the heated argument, "That should quiet them down." He nodded to Frodo so that the young hobbit could say.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo grabbing everybody's attention. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf was the first to join him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn joined him.

"And you have my bow," Legolas was next.

"And my axe," Gimli followed.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir joined them.

"I will gladly give my life to protect you until the end, Frodo. You have my gun," Jim joined them as a Terran.

"If you all need stuff fixed, I'm your guy," Swann was next.

"A scientist will make a good asset for you guys," Stetmann followed.

"We Spectres will fight for you," Tosh joined them.

"You have the Queen of Blades at your side," Kerrigan joined Frodo.

"My Brood will assist you," Zagara followed.

"You have the Infested fighting at your side," Stukov joined them.

"My primal pack follow," Dehaka followed.

"I'm with friend Raynor," Artanis joined them. "You have the aid from the Protoss," he said to Frodo.

"A phase-smith will come in handy," Karax joined them.

"The Tal'darim will fight for you," Alarak followed.

"We Nerazim pledge our lives to your cause," Vorazun joined them.

"You have the Purifiers," Talandar followed.

"Hey!" it was Sam who was eavesdropping. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he followed Frodo.

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Elrond commented.

"We're coming too!" it was Merry. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," he and Pippin joined in.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," said Pippin.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," said Merry.

"22 companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.


	8. Defense of Rivendell

Jim, Johnny, Horner, Artanis, and Selendis had a meeting after the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. "Father, from your book, you had headed east from here to Erebor," said Johnny.

"It's your turn to take over, son. Artanis and I will be going south from here," said Jim. "Matt, you'll help Johnny with the strategy since I'm taking half the number of men as back up."

"Sir, does it mean we'll be heading north?" Horner asked.

"Yes, you will. If you reached Erebor, tell the dwarves that you are all friends of Jim Raynor. That way, they will gain your trust," Jim gave a reminder.

"Hierarch, am I going north with them as well?" Selendis asked Artanis.

"Yes. You will lead the Golden Armada up north, Selendis. I'll take the main force south," the Hierarch replied. "Jim, we can fly straight from here to Mordor. That way it could conserve time."

"We could, but I have not been to south of Middle-earth. Our armies will be our plan B. I had been on an adventure in this planet before and we're going on an adventure like the one I had. The more men we take the riskier it will get," said Jim.

"You're suggesting we are to stick with the group of 22?"

"That's right."

Stetmann and Rohana went through the history of Middle-earth by going through the books. Karax, Stetmann, and Swann incorporated a mechanism that could translate spoken elvish into common tongue into the combat suits of Protoss and Terrans.

The next day, Rohana returned to the Spear of Adun while Jim, Swann, and Stetmann were suited up at the time the Fellowship of the Ring was preparing to leave. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond announced and his daughter was present to send them off. Johnny, Horner, and Selendis watched Jim, Tosh, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Alarak, Vorazun, and Talandar ready for departure.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf.

Frodo began heading out with his companions followed, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left," the Fellowship of the Ring set out on the quest to Mount Doom.

Horner said to Johnny, "We'll start with placing a garrison here. You'll need SCVs to do so, train them up in the Command Center."

A Command Center was placed not far from the mineral fields and a Vespene Geyser near the House of Elrond. Johnny had the Space Construction Vehicles (SCVs) to start mining minerals and constructed a refinery to harvest Vespene. Selendis had placed warp prisms so that her warriors made up of zealots that had a pair of psionic blades, dragoon ranged striders, and immortal assault striders could be warped in.

"Johnny, once you have the resources you can train your warriors," said the executor.

"You'll need marines, build a barracks to train them," said Horner. Johnny had the SCVs to construct barracks to train marines that were equipped with C-14 Gauss rifles.

Suddenly, a silver-haired elf wearing silver armor approached Johnny, Horner, Selendis, Elrond, and Gloin.

"What brings you back so soon, elf?" Gloin asked.

"Goblins have come down from the mountains. They're coming from the south," the elf replied.

"I sensed this day was coming. Long has Rivendell been safe from the servants of darkness. Its sanctity must not be lost," said Elrond.

Johnny turned to the marines, "All right, men. Let's show the goblins what we are made of."

"Warriors, let the enemy feel the wrath of Aiur's champions," said Selendis.

"Who are you?" the silver-haired elf asked upon meeting Horner and Selendis.

"I'm Admiral Matt Horner."

"I am Executor Selendis of the Protoss."

"They're friends of the Raynors and they're here to help, Glorfindel," Elrond said to the silver-haired elf.

"Goblins? We'll take care of those filthy wretches," said Gloin.

"Johnny, we must construct bunkers to hold off the enemy," Horner continued the tutoring as the SCVs began constructing bunkers near the entrances of Rivendell especially the west flank and had those structures filled with marines. The elven warriors wielding swords and shields positioned themselves near the bunkers along with Selendis' forces.

Huge hordes of scimitar-wielding goblins began attacking from the flank and a marine inside a bunker muttered, "Here they come. Lock and load." They fired at the goblins and torn them to shreds easily. The projectile accelerators installed into the structures had enhanced the bunkered marines' shooting range and the Neosteel frame enabled a single bunker to have six marines inside.

The zealots charged to intercept the goblins and began slashing at them with their psionic blades. A single zealot could kill two goblins within an attack with a pair of psionic blades. The protoss striders picked off the goblin warriors; however they were inefficient against foes in large numbers. Despite the elven warriors participated, the Terran and Protoss forces had more kills.

"More elves are coming," said another marine as battalions of elven archers arrived from the west and stationed near the bunkers.

"The enemy is bringing bigger beasts," said a Protoss zealot.

Behind another massive horde of goblins, a gigantic hunchback humanoid beast carrying a large boulder arrived. "It's a giant," said one of the elven warriors.

"They brought trolls too," said Johnny as two trolls were on sight. The trolls hurled rocks on a bunker while the giant hurled a boulder at long range at another bunker.

The immortal assault striders brought down the giant down easily with their phase-disruptor cannons while the dragoon ranged striders took down the trolls with their phase disruptors. "Is this the best they got?" an immortal assault strider pilot muttered.

Johnny had some of the SCVs to repair the bunkers.

"I've returned with lancers, father," Arwen arrived with elven warriors on horseback wielding lances. "We've destroyed a goblin encampment on the west. There are more goblins setting up camp across the river."

"Sound the alarm! Goblins are coming, they're just beyond the river," an elf officer ordered.

"We'll have to tear all the goblin encampments," said Johnny. The combined forces of elves, Terrans, and Protoss launched assaults on the goblin encampments. The goblins had sentry towers garrisoned with goblin archers to defend the encampments; however they could not withstand the immortal assault striders' anti-armor cannons. The marines gunned down any goblin easily while dodging the boulders hurled by giants. The elven lancers trampled the goblin swordsmen and archers at full speed while the elven archers picked off the goblin swordsmen. The zealots quickly cut the goblins into pieces with their psionic blades while the striders demolished the buildings and handled the giants. The marines' assault rifles also had incendiary rounds enabling them to destroy structures aiding the immortal assault striders and dragoon ranged striders. Eventually the goblin encampments were eliminated by the combined forces.

Elrond realized Rivendell was not safe for the elves since the siege and formed a plan to unite the elves and dwarves. He sent Glorfindel, Gloin, Johnny, Horner, and Selendis to fight Sauron's forces in the north.

 **Author's Note**

There won't be any StarCraft army units in Fellowship of the Ring. This crossover story is divided between the events occurred in the north and south. Some of the StarCraft game play would be incorporated into this story.


	9. Caradhras Pass

The Fellowship of the Ring traveled through the plains passing the hills and was nearing the Misty Mountains. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," said Gandalf.

At a stopping point, Sam prepared a meal for everyone. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good," Boromir was training Merry and Pippin fighting with steel blades.

"Move your feet," said Aragorn.

"You look good, Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks."

"Faster!" said Boromir.

As they practiced, Boromir knocked the short sword from Pippin, "Ahhh."

"Sorry!" said the man of Gondor, but Pippin kicked him.

"Get him!" Merry hit him on the leg. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" said Pippin as he and his friend converged upon Boromir.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn attempted to break it off, but the two hobbits flipped the Strider onto his supine position.

"Metal blades," Dehaka muttered.

"Humans in the Middle Ages fought with those before they can use guns like Terrans," said Kerrigan.

"Primals don't need any weapon either steel blade or gun."

Talandar approached Jim, "You must be the friend Raynor whom the Hierarch had told me about."

"Yes, I am," Jim found the voice familiar. "Fenix? Is that you?"

"I'm just a mere copy of the original Fenix. I only remembered being sent to Glacius by Aldaris and my brain is scanned into a Purifier prototype. Now I carry the name, Talandar. It is a pleasure fighting alongside with you, friend Raynor."

"I'm glad that we're fighting together like with the old Fenix."

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli suggested an alternative while the wizard was smoking.

"Of course, I haven't seen Balin for a long time," said Jim.

"Moria? I thought it was a name for another planet," said Swann.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf spoke with concern. "Jim, I'm afraid you won't be able to see Balin again."

"You seem to know something is wrong there," said Artanis.

"My queen, I'm picking movement coming towards you by air," it was Izsha in the Leviathan and Kerrigan turned to see something black in the sky.

"What is that?" Sam saw something in the sky.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli spoke according to what he saw.

"It's moving fast against the wind," said Boromir as he and the two hobbits got into their feet.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas looked into the black matter in detail.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo, take cover!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo and Sam. They took all of their belongings and Sam put out the fire.

After the Fellowship of the Ring found their hiding places while Tosh and Vorazun used their invisibility cloak, they heard lots of cawing. "It's just a flock of crows," said Stetmann.

"Crows?" Zagara spoke as she could not believe it.

"Whatever they are, they can see through my cloak," said Vorazun as the Crebain had the detector ability.

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf as the crows flew away.

"These crows are too vulnerable to be spies, we Protoss prefer Observers that could spy without being seen," said Karax.

"It's easy to shoot them down," Alarak pointed out.

"Even so, the passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf spoke with a decision referring to the snowy mountain.

The Fellowship of the Ring continued traveling into the Caradhras Pass and Frodo slipped rolling backwards. "Frodo!" Aragorn caught him and helped him back into his feet. The Ring fell off and Boromir picked it up. "Boromir," the Strider got the man of Gondor's attention.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir spoke while staring at the Ring.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered.

"As you wish. I care not," Boromir complied reluctantly and petted Frodo on the head grinning.

"My queen, that man is strange when it comes to the … Ring," Zagara brought out a concern to Kerrigan.

"Jim, it looks like Boromir wanting the Ring all along," the Queen of the Blades passed it to Jim.

"We best keep an eye on him," said Jim.

"If you ask me, he's untrustworthy," Artanis spoke with suspicion. The Protoss, the Terrans, and the Zerg became suspicious of Boromir. On the other hand, the man of Gondor had little trust on the strangers to Middle-earth.

* * *

The Crebain returned to Isengard and Saruman muttered, "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

The Fellowship hiked in the path along the cliff and heard something. "There is a fell voice on the air," said Legolas.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as there were rock falls.

"Where is he? He has to be near," Alarak asked.

"He's far in Isengard!" Gandalf shouted to reply.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"How can he bring down a mountain?" Zagara asked.

"By magic," Stukov replied.

"Magic? Interesting," Karax muttered.

"More like black magic," said Stetmann.

"No!" Gandalf insisted on moving forward and attempted to counter with incantations. However, Saruman was stronger so that a lightning bolt struck at the mountaintop.

"It's an avalanche!" Jim shouted as everyone leaned against the mountain wall.

Luckily, the Fellowship was unaffected as they emerged from the snow. "That was close," Stetmann muttered.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered the statement.

"We must avoid enemy territory if possible," Artanis agreed.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli spoke of an alternative.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf let Frodo make his decision.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.


	10. Mines of Moria

"We will go through the mines," Frodo made his decision.

"So be it," Gandalf then spoke no more.

"I heard about that place before, now we get to see it," Jim muttered remembering Balin recalled a battle in Moria.

* * *

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum: shadow and flame," Saruman looked into a book knowing what was inside Moria.

* * *

The Fellowship of the Ring headed to a place where there was no snow. "Frodo, come and help an old man," said the wizard and Frodo was at his side. "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was."

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?"

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

"The walls of Moria," Gimli recognized the place. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf agreed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked.

"That's weird, if dwarf doors become invisible when closed, how can the dwarves find their way in?" Karax asked.

"That's stupid, those dwarves must have locked themselves either in or out with those strange doors," Swann was not impressed.

Jim remembered Gandalf giving Thorin a key to a secret door in the quest for Erebor, " _I wish I could have seen Thorin and his companions succeeded unlocking that secret door_." He did not regret staying behind in Laketown with Bofur, Oin, Fili and sick Kili. " _If it weren't been me, who else could have shot down the dragon?_ " Jim had second thoughts recalling that he slew Smaug the dragon that put Laketown to the torch.

"Well, let's see," Gandalf examined a wall. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." True to Gandalf's words, the moonlight revealed the invisible door. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,'" the wizard translated the symbols on the top of the frame.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"You have to enter a password for the doors to open, it's just simple," Stetmann replied.

"Yes, you're quite right … Stetmann," Gandalf agreed and began muttering incantations but it was useless.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin muttered.

Gandalf tried applying force from his body against the door and there was no effect, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf spoke in an irritated tone and continued figuring out the password.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam who tended the pony that they acquired from Bree.

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam spoke sadly letting the pony go.

"Go on, Bill. Go on," Aragorn then reassured Sam. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home." Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the lake. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm before another projectile left his hand.

"Is there something in that lake?" Kerrigan asked.

"You'll see," Aragorn dodged the question.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf could not open the door with what he had in mind.

Frodo got off from his seat and had a look at the door, "It's a riddle. 'Speak, friend, and enter.' What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon," Gandalf spoke the Elvish word causing the doors to open.

"Soon, Master Elf and Swann, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" said Gimli as the Fellowship entered.

Gandalf activated a container in his staff while the Terrans and Protoss turned on their lighting in their suits.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir muttered.

"More like an old-fashioned abandoned mine," said Swann.

To the horror of Gimli and the hobbits, there were dead dwarves all over the place. "No, no!" the dwarf shouted in agony.

Legolas plucked an arrow from a corpse, "Goblins." He readied his bow while the men prepared their swords. The Terrans aimed their guns while the Protoss activated their psionic blades.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," said Boromir.

"Now, get out of here. Get out!" Aragorn shouted.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted as something grabbed Frodo.

"Help!"

"It's a tentacle," said Stetmann.

"Strider!" Sam shouted.

"Help!"

"Get off him!" Sam slashed the tentacle. "Aragorn!" However, more tentacles flailed the other hobbits and grabbed Frodo.

Legolas fired an arrow, but he missed. Aragorn and Boromir slashed the tentacles. Artanis, Alarak, and Vorazun sliced the tentacles with Twilight blades, Bane blades, and Shadow Scythe respectively causing the lake to be stained with blood.

"It's like a kraken," Stetmann muttered as the creature's face appeared and it attempted to eat Frodo. Boromir sliced off a tentacle causing the kraken to swing Frodo. Aragorn sliced the tentacle that held Frodo and Boromir caught the hobbit.

"Let him taste this," Stukov gave the kraken a Corrosive Blast and Kerrigan finished it off with a Kinetic Blast.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted.

"Let's go!" said Kerrigan as she and Stukov ran to rejoin the others.

"Let's move!" Artanis ordered as he, Alarak, and Vorazun rejoined the others also.

"Stay frosty, everyone," said Jim.

"You're right; we now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," said Gandalf readying the light of his staff and led the way. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Guys, I can fix stuff for you. But I'm not the guy to crawl around caves," Swann muttered.

"I think you're scared like the time we were in tunnels of Char," Jim remembered that he, Tychus, Swann, and Stetmann went on an operation to shut down the Nydus network by planting Seismic Charges to flood the tunnels with lava.

"If you're a dwarf, you should have been in a mine," Gimli said to Swann.

"I was a miner once. But still; weapons, tools, they make sense to me. Caves and … goblins, just ain't my cup of tea," said the engineer.

"You thought the tunnels crawling with Zerg were bad enough, do you?" Zagara asked.

"I'm scarred too," said Stetmann.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril," Gandalf examined a wall and the rest of the Fellowship looked at the mining spots. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli muttered.

"Yes, I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

They climbed the steep steps and Pippin nearly slipped. "Pippin," said Merry.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf muttered.

Everybody had a break and Pippin asked, "Are we lost?"

"No," Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo noticed something and ran to Gandalf, "There's something down there."

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?"

"Escaped or was set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought," Gandalf had something in mind. "It's that way."

"He's remembered," said Merry.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf continued leading way after the break. "Let me risk a little more light. Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," the wizard showed the Fellowship a huge area.

"Looks more like a huge hallway," Kerrigan muttered.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam muttered.

"Gimli!" Gandalf noticed the dwarf running to a room.

"No! Oh, no. No," Gimli was shocked as he came across a tomb and began to grief.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read the markings. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

"Jim, what are you doing?" Kerrigan asked as Jim was kneeling.

"He's paying respects," Swann replied.

"You know him, friend Raynor?" Talandar asked.

"Balin and I were once traveling companions of Thorin Oakenshield," Jim got up. "If Balin's gone, Oin and Ori must have perished too. There aren't any survivors here."

Gandalf took a book from a corpse while Pippin was holding his staff and hat.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," said Legolas.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming," Gandalf read the book aloud.

"I'll take the book," said Jim and the wizard gave it to him.

Pippin twisted an arrow on another corpse causing it along with a chained bucket to fell into a well causing loud clattering sounds and looked at everyone with guilty. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf scolded while taking back his hat and staff.

"Whatever inhabits this place now, they'll be aware of our presence," Artanis readied his Twilight Blades as there were drumming.

"Frodo!" Sam muttered as he and Jim saw Frodo's short sword glowed blue.

"Did Bilbo give that to you?" Jim asked and Frodo nodded.

"Orcs," Legolas muttered.

Boromir went out to check and two arrows flew towards him. He dodged and the arrows embedded into the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted.

Both men of Middle-Earth closed the door and Boromir said according to the roars he heard, "They have a cave troll." Legolas tossed halberds for the men to bar the door despite knowing that it would not hold for long.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath," Gimli was ready to fight as the other members of the Fellowship prepared their weapons.

Legolas readied his bow and Tosh prepared his AGR-28 Gauss Rifle.

"Motion Detector is off scale. Swann, get the turret of yours set up like you did on Char," Jim readied his C-14 Gauss Rifle while checking his heads-up display (HUD).

"No sooner than done. Stay behind, O'Betty, and let her take the heat," Swann deployed his Flaming Betty turret equipped with a ranged flamethrower.

"A cannon can help out too," Karax set up a Photon Cannon.

"How can we power it without a Pylon?" Jim asked.

"I do have the power source as a phase-smith," Karax replied as he had to stand near the Protoss cannon.

"It looks like we're fighting alongside again, Jim," said Legolas.

"I'm glad we're in the same side after a long time," said Jim.

The goblins punctured a hole and the elf released an arrow on one of them. Tosh fired one shot at another goblin when another hole was punctured. When the door fell, the goblins stormed in. The goblins occupying Moria were different from the ones Jim had fought in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains 60 years ago. The goblins' skin was green; they wore crude armor and wielding scimitars.

A single blast from the Photon Cannon could kill one goblin whereas the Flaming Betty caught a line of them on fire causing them to run around until they collapsed to the ground motionlessly.

"Amazing," Gimli muttered.

"I've never seen such powerful machines before," Aragorn muttered.

"Light them up," said Jim as he opened fire at the goblins while Legolas loosed another arrow braining another goblin. When the goblins got too close, Swann had to use his cybernetic arm to melee them. Tosh used Mind Blast blowing the heads of a group of goblins while picking them off with his rifle. Karax used his Servitude Drones to fight while lending aid to the cannon.

The hobbits, the wizard, the men of Middle-Earth, Gimli, and the other Protoss charged towards them with their blades. Vorazun used the Shadow Fury teleporting while slicing multiple goblins into shreds and Alarak casted a Destruction Wave killing multiple goblins. Artanis and Talandar charged at the goblins stunning those that were not damaged by the charge. Vorazun, Alarak, Artanis, and Talandar slashed the goblins into pieces. The Purifier leader had to use Whirlwind as he spun killing the goblins that converged upon him. Zagara stabbed two goblins with her talons, Dehaka slashed a goblin with his claws, and Stukov picked off the goblins with his Corrosive Bolts. The hobbits stabbed with their short swords while Aragorn and Boromir slashed the goblins with their swords; Gimli hacked every goblin in his path. Gandalf used the sword Foehammer to slash while using his staff to club the goblins. Kerrigan used Crushing Grip choking a group of goblins to their deaths and picked them off with Psionic Blasts. She also used her sharp wings to impale the goblins when they got too close.

Sam and Aragorn saw the other goblins pulled in a cave troll. "That is something we don't always fight," Alarak muttered when he saw the troll for the first time.

The beast first smashed the Betty with its mace so that goblin reinforcements could enter with ease.

"Don't worry, I have the materials to set up a replacement," said Swann as he continued to melee the goblins with his cybernetic arm. "How do you like that?" the chief engineer gave the troll a blast with his grenade launcher and it roared with pain as it dealt a great deal of damage.

Karax dodged the cave troll's swing and fought back with the drones. When the phase-smith did so, he left the cannon unpowered so that the troll could demolish it.

Gimli threw an axe on the troll and dodged the troll's lethal swing so that the nearby goblins could be killed instead.

After Legolas fired two arrows at the troll, he switched to knife the goblins. The troll used the chain as a whip and the elf dodged the swings. When the chain was tangled, the elf walked towards the troll using the chain like a bridge then released an arrow on the troll's head. Legolas got off at the time the troll broke its chains.

Sam clubbed the goblins with his skillet, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he saw the troll used its mace attempting to smash Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. The three hobbits dodged the attack and Frodo was separated. Frodo hid from the troll until it found him roaring at him.

Jim had to use his rifle to club the goblins when they get too close and threw a hand grenade at the goblin reinforcements at the door. The explosion sent the goblins flying into the air.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo shouted as the troll grabbed him on his ankle. The young hobbit cut the troll's arm so that it could release him.

Aragorn attempted to spear the troll while Merry and Pippin hurled ball-size rocks at it. The troll gave the man a backhand swipe sending him crashing into a wall and Frodo tended to him. The beast pulled the spear out and attempted to sink it on the young hobbit. Despite Frodo slashed the troll on its arm, it speared the young hobbit. This caught the attention of Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, and Jim.

"Frodo," Jim muttered.

Merry and Pippin jumped at the troll sinking their blades at it mercilessly.

"Frodo!" said Sam as he angrily slashed and clubbed the goblins hurrying to reach his friend. However, Frodo fell to the ground motionlessly causing Stetmann to check on him.

The troll managed to grab Merry and Gimli hacked the troll at the butt. Gandalf slashed the troll, Tosh fired a round at it, and Stukov gave it a Corrosive Blast. The troll gave the dwarf a backhand swipe and Legolas prepared his bow. Pippin sank his blade onto the troll's head causing it open its mouth so that the elf could finish it off with an arrow released through its mouth. The troll collapsed into the floor motionlessly and Pippin fell off. At that time, the goblins in the room were all dead.

"Sir, Frodo is still alive and not injured. He's wearing something underneath his clothes," said Stetmann as he pulled the spear out and found something grey.

"How come? That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn spoke in disbelief as he and Stetmann helped the young hobbit up.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf.

"What is he wearing, Stetmann?" Jim asked.

Frodo showed the rest of the Fellowship what he was wearing underneath his clothes. "Mithril," Gimli recognized it. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"More goblins are coming, is there a way out?" Artanis asked as they heard more goblins.

"Yes, to the Bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf replied and led the Fellowship through the hall.

"They are swarming the place," said Jim as the goblins popping out of everywhere.

The Fellowship of the Ring found themselves surrounded by a massive horde of goblins that filled almost the whole hall.

"Don't make any move, or else they'll crush us," said Jim as the goblins leered at the Fellowship.

Suddenly, there was orange light and followed by growling causing the goblins to scurry. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. It includes you, strangers from the Korprulu Sector," Gandalf spoke as if he were to face his fear. "Run!" They ran to a passageway, "Quickly!"

Boromir nearly fell off the stairs into the abyss and dropped the torch. Luckily, Legolas pulled him back.

"Gandalf," said Aragorn.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here," Gandalf handed the leadership to the Strider.

The Fellowship went down on another set of stairs and there was a gap.

Legolas jumped first, "Gandalf!" The wizard jumped after and an arrow bounced on the stairs' edge.

"Goblin archers. Return fire," Jim ordered as he, Legolas, and Tosh fired at the goblin archers sending them off falling into the abyss.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir held the two hobbits tightly and jumped across the gap. During the process, the gap widened as part of the stairs crumbled and fell off.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed the hobbit and Boromir caught him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," Gimli held his hand up and jumped. "Not the beard!" Legolas pulled him up so that he would not fall.

"Frodo," Jim tossed the young hobbit so that Boromir could catch him. Another part of the stairs crumbled and fell off. "Aragorn, grab my hand," Jim held out his hand for Aragorn to grab so that he could climb back up.

Vorazun used Shadow Dash to teleport herself ahead of Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits.

"Hold on, everyone," Artanis ordered as the Balrog was smash through the wall.

Falling debris smashed the walkway causing the stairs to lose balance. "Lean forward!" Aragorn ordered as he, the Terrans, the Zerg, and the Protoss except Vorazun leaned forward so that the stairs could fall towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Come on!" said Legolas.

"Make way!" Gandalf ordered after the elf caught Aragorn. They made room for the Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Stukov, Zagara, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar to rejoin the others before the broken stairs could fall into the abyss.

Finally, the Fellowship made it downstairs. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered as they ran ahead. A winged horned humanoid emerged from the flames and roared at Gandalf.

"That is something we don't see every day," Stetmann muttered seeing the Balrog.

"Gandalf said it's beyond any of us. Don't try and fight it," said Artanis.

The Balrog chased the Fellowship and they crossed the bridge single file except Gandalf who bravely faced his fear. "You cannot pass!" the wizard shouted at the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" the wizard used magic emitted from his staff to shield him from the Balrog's sword. During the process, the demon's sword shattered and it roared. "Go back to the Shadow," Gandalf said in a bold tone. The Balrog attempted to cross while preparing its whip. "You shall not pass!" the wizard pounded the bridge with his staff so that the bridge could crumble should the Balrog come any closer. As the demon fell, it managed to catch Gandalf with its whip dragging him into the edge. His sword and staff fell off from his hands.

Frodo ran towards Gandalf, but Kerrigan caught him. "Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

The wizard struggled to climb up and eyed Frodo sadly, "Fly, you fools!"

"No!" Frodo shouted and Kerrigan carried him as if he was a kid.

"Only daylight can save us!" Jim shouted.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kerrigan agreed.

The goblin archers fired at the rest of the fleeing Fellowship and no one was hit by the arrows.

The Fellowship finally got out of Moria with Gandalf as a loss.

"I'm sorry about Gandalf, but this isn't the time and place to grief. We must find shelter," said Jim.

"Wait a minute. We've lost a friend here. How can you get over that so easily for pity's sake?" Boromir asked.

"You have no idea of what had happened in the Korprulu Sector and we were fighting our wars there before we came here. I spent my life killing, ordering good men to their deaths; and for what?" Jim argued.

"The Zerg had lost many minions in which none of them are ever remembered," said Zagara.

"We Protoss have lost many of our finest warriors too. It pains us to see our brothers die and what can we do about it? Nothing," said Artanis.

"Enough!" Kerrigan shouted. "Aragorn, where can we found shelter?"

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," the Strider knew where to go.

"Frodo!" Jim shouted as the grief-stricken young hobbit attempted to walk away while Stetmann, Vorazun, and Kerrigan got the other hobbits to their feet. "Whatever happens, we cannot let Gandalf's sacrifice be for nothing."


	11. Lorien

The remnants of Fellowship of the Ring entered a forest which was Lorien. " _It looks better than Mirkwood_ ," Jim thought.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli said to the hobbits.

"Frodo!" there was a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Kerrigan asked.

"That voice sounds familiar," said Jim.

"And are never seen again," said the dwarf.

"Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer," Frodo heard the voice.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam got Frodo's attention.

"Jim, if you've heard that voice before, whose voice is it?" the Queen of Blades asked.

"It's Galadriel lady of Lorien," Jim replied.

"You have returned, James Raynor. I sensed your presence," said Galadriel.

"Where are you, my lady?! Show yourself!" Jim shouted but there was no answer and Galadriel was nowhere to be seen.

"Is she using cloaking?" Tosh asked.

"I don't think so," Jim replied.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli spoke with overconfidence.

A battalion of Lorien archers readied their bows in front of the Fellowship and Legolas prepared his. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," their leader said.

"Don't do anything to provoke them. This happened to me once," Jim said to everyone and drew attention of the elf leader. "Legolas, have you forgotten that you and your people had greeted us with arrows pointing in our faces?"

"That was the time when you were with those 13 dwarves," Legolas remembered.

"Raynor, are the elves always like that?" Stukov asked.

Despite of that, the elves of Lorien took the Fellowship in. The elf leader spoke in elvish to Legolas and it was translated as, "Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien," Legolas said in elvish.

"Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us," Haldir recognized Aragorn.

"Haldir," said the Strider.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli spoke impatiently.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said to the dwarf in common tongue.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli then spoke something in elvish translated as, "I spit upon your grave."

"That was not so courteous," said Aragorn.

"Welcome James Raynor, we've heard a lot about you from our lady," Haldir said to Jim.

"Thank you, Haldir. We've heard her voice, but there's no sign of her around here," said Jim.

"She's waiting for all of you," Haldir then turned to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

"What's with that elf?" Alarak asked.

"It has something to do with the Ring," Artanis replied.

While Aragorn was persuading Haldir in elvish, Boromir said, "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

"You will follow me," Haldir said in common tongue as he was convinced. He led the Fellowship to a spot that a fortress was in sight, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"It's so beautiful," Kerrigan muttered as Haldir led the Fellowship into Caras Galadhon.

Haldir bowed and Aragorn gestured a sign of respect when a noble couple, Celeborn and Galadriel appeared. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 21 there are here, yet 22 there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," said the elf lord.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow," said Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," said Legolas as Gimli felt shameful.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin," Galadriel mollified the dwarf. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," said Celeborn.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel spoke of wisdom. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

The Fellowship was given beds for them to rest and Talandar approached Jim, "I don't feel tired at all."

"Since you're a robot now, I guess you'll take the night's watch."

"As a Purifier, I don't have any senses as a machine. I'll watch out for all of you."

Dehaka said to Kerrigan, "Elves are said to be fair and immortal. An essence of immortality would be nice."

"What point is it, if you are to live forever?"

"Live forever, change forever."

"It's nearly impossible to get the essence of not dying of age."

"Jim?" someone called to Jim.

"What's up, Aragorn?"

"You seem to be familiar with Lady Galadriel."

"I met her once. I was invited to a meeting with the White Council in Rivendell 60 years ago."

"It is a long time. What were you doing in Rivendell?"

"I was involved with the quest of retaking Erebor from a fire-breathing dragon Smaug. Lord Elrond helped us out in reading a map that was written in Moon Runes."

"How does it feel seeing Galadriel again after a long time?"

"Can't say. She is still the wisest woman I've ever met in my whole entire life. Now she is also troubled with Gandalf's sacrifice."

"We all grief for the wizard."

"He's the greatest friend I've ever known."

Hours later as the Fellowship was asleep, Jim and Kerrigan woke up then got off from the bed they shared. "I have difficulty sleeping," said the Queen of Blades.

"Same here," said Jim as they walked along the corridor.

Jim and Kerrigan came across an ornate stand with silver bowl in the middle filled with water. "What is this?" she asked.

"We'll find out," Jim had a look into the bowl of water and it began displaying images like a video player. The water displayed an image of a boy working in a farm, "It's my childhood."

The water changed into an image of a red-haired girl being tested for psionic traits. "It was me," Kerrigan recognized herself. Flashbacks of Jim's enlistment into the Confederate Marine Corps participating in the Guild Wars and Kerrigan's unhappy training under her instructor whom she disliked were shown.

The water shifted to Jim and Tychus being outlaws before getting involved with the Quest for Erebor when they first came to Middle-earth. Highlights of Jim's involvement were shown: Jim meeting Gandalf for the first time in Bree, the get-together with the 13 dwarves in Bag End, the fight with the orcs in the Great East Road, the trouble with the goblins of the Misty Mountains, the confrontation with Azog the Defiler for the first time, an acquaintance was made with Beorn the Skin Changer, the fight with giant spiders in Mirkwood, Legolas and his troops greeted them with arrows pointing in their faces, Jim slaying Smaug the dragon that torched Laketown, Jim leading the human survivors from Laketown, the Battle of the Five Armies, and departure from Middle-Earth.

The water changed to Jim married and had a son Johnny. Jim's wife sent Johnny to Tarsonis against Jim's wishes and she died of grief learning Johnny had died from a shuttle accident. Jim resumed being a marshal of Mar Sara until the Confederates abandoned the planet to the Zerg before Arcturus Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal came to help.

"That was the first time we met," said the present Jim as the water displayed the flashback of Jim and Kerrigan met for the first time in Antiga Prime. Then there was the scene where Mengsk betrayed her to the Zerg after she and the troops neutralized the Protoss led by Executor Tassadar.

"I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone. I will rule this sector or see it burn to ashes around me," Mengsk ranting at Jim was shown in the water. It then changed to the rising of the Terran Dominion with Mengsk crowning himself emperor and Jim stealing Mengsk's flagship Hyperion.

The present Kerrigan was horrified to see herself being infested into the Queen of Blades in service to the Zerg Overmind on Char. She was ashamed looking into her terrible past actions slaughtering billions and Jim in the flashback was stranded on Char.

The water shifted to Jim befriending Tassadar, Zeratul, and Fenix. The Terran became well-respected by the Protoss for his service on Aiur since the Zerg invasion there. Tassadar sacrificed himself to slay the Overmind and Jim covered the retreat of the Aiur refugees.

The water changed to Kerrigan requested Jim and Fenix to rescue Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate (UED). They escaped the UED's grasp and formed a reluctant alliance after the UED turned the new Overmind into their control. The Kerrigan in the present became remorse seeing herself betraying her allies after the UED was driven from Korhal resulting in the deaths of Edmund Duke and Fenix. She also kidnapped Razagal the Dark Templar Matriarch who was Vorazun's mother and blackmailed Zeratul so that the Dark Templar could slay the new Overmind. After they succeeded, Zeratul learned that Razagal was enslaved by the Queen of Blades earlier. The Swarm prevented the Protoss from escaping forcing Zeratul to kill Razagal and he was allowed to leave so that his every waking moment would be torture. Kerrigan in the past became the most dominant of the sector after repelling a joint attack from the Dominion, the UED, and a vengeful Protoss fleet commanded by Artanis.

The water shifted to Zeratul confronted Kerrigan during a quest to uncover a prophecy. The Dark Prelate sought out the Preservers in Zhakul and encountering Tassadar's spirit in Aiur. Jim and Kerrigan in the present watched the alternative future that Amon's Zerg and hybrids wiped out the Protoss, Zerg, and the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth.

The water changed to Jim making Mar Sara independent of the Terran Dominion, reunion with Tychus who was released from prison, the escape from the planet when the Zerg invaded, dealings with the colonists from Agria, the bringing back of spectres, the rebellion against the Dominion, and the retrieval of the Xel'Naga artifacts. Kerrigan also saw herself in a flashback competing with Jim for an artifact and the searching for the data of the other artifacts' whereabouts. The Terran invasion of Char was also shown and Kerrigan in the flashback was deinfested.

The water shifted to Kerrigan being taken to Umoja where Valerian Mengsk ran a test on her and the escape from the facility during a Dominion attack. The Kerrigan in the present watched Jim being captured by a Dominion Ghost Nova in the flashback. Jim in the present watched Kerrigan reclaiming a brood from Kaldir, Zeratul directed her to Zerus where she became the Primal Queen of Blades, reclamation of the brood on Char, the death of General Horace Warfield in her hands, the raid on Skygeirr Station where she was nearly killed by Emil Narud, a flashback where she broke Jim out of a prison ship, the invasion on Korhal, and the death of Arcturus Mengsk.

The water changed to Artanis assisting Jim against Amon's Terran minions in Korhal. Jim in the present also watched Kerrigan and Artanis sought out the Xel'Naga together in Ulnar as well as destroying the Void Crystals.

The water shifted to an image of the Shire where the hobbits lived peacefully. Jim and Kerrigan in the present watched in horror that the Shire was on flames. The hobbits were enslaved as they were chained by orcs while the hybrids were watching it.

"Kerrigan, Jim, you should never have followed me to this planet," Amon showed himself.

"I don't know what purpose you have in this planet, but you'll never have this world," said the primal Queen of Blades.

From Amon's visage, a flaming eye with a humanoid-shaped pupil appeared yelling at them. Jim pulled Kerrigan away from it as they landed onto the supine position.

They turned their backs and found Galadriel. "We're sorry, my lady," said Jim.

"There's no need for an apology. I've seen it all: who you are and what you have been through," said the elf lady.

"What is that thing?" Kerrigan asked.

"It's my mirror. It shows the past, the present, and the future," Galadriel replied.

"What is that flaming eye?" the primal Queen of Blades asked.

"It's Sauron's spirit," the elf lady replied.

"Armageddon, if we don't do something, the Shire would fall," Jim muttered.

"What you saw in the future is what will happen if Frodo failed the quest. He had seen it too earlier, but my mirror showed both of you more," Galadriel agreed. "You have returned to us at the right timing, James Raynor father of Johnny Raynor, after many years since the last time we met," she said to the Terran. "For you have done countless terrible crimes in the past, there are always opportunities to do good deeds," the elf lady turned to Kerrigan.

"Let's head back to bed," said Jim.

Without a notice, Talandar had followed them.

After Jim and Kerrigan left, "I know you're there," Galadriel noticed Talandar.

"Pardon me, my lady. I heard your mirror can show the past, present, and the future," said the Purifier.

"Of course, it can."

"Do you mind if I can look into the memories of Fenix?"

"I don't mind, feel free," Galadriel smiled.

Talandar looked into the mirror that showed images of the original Fenix that led the attack against the Zerg invaders of Aiur, the Zerg ruined Fenix's body so that he had to be placed into a dragoon ranged strider, his participation in the Protoss civil war, his friendship with Jim Raynor, his assistance in the raid on the planet Moria, and his death at the hands of Kerrigan.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on the campaign in the North.


	12. High Pass

Meanwhile, the goblins had occupied High Pass road blocking the vital connection between east and west. Glorfindel, Gloin, Johnny, Horner, and Selendis led the attack to reclaim the road.

The Protoss and Terrans established their bases near the mineral fields and Vespene geysers. Selendis readied the ground forces including zealots, dragoon ranged striders, immortal assault striders, tall colossus battle striders, and high Templar psionic masters. The robotic colossi could do cliff walks and could attack from long range with their extended thermal lances. The high Templar could cast feedback to drain energy and psionic storm along with the psi blast attack.

Johnny with Horner's guidance prepared a force of infantry: marines, firebats with flamethrowers, heavy assault marauders, and jet-pack-equipped reapers.

"Our forces are ready, we should move out soon," said Selendis.

"The goblins have infested this pass, we must make them safe once more," said an elf.

"We must advance," said Johnny.

The combined forces advanced through the mountainous road and there were goblins everywhere. The firebats roasted hordes of goblin warriors easily catching them on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly. Those specialized anti-infantry troopers were more efficient than the Protoss melee warriors. The marines, reapers, dragoons, and high Templar picked off the goblin archers. A colossus caught a horde of goblin archers on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly. A single reaper was able to take down two goblins like the zealots with his twin pistols. The elves helped out as the Rivendell lancers trampled the goblins at full speed, the Lorien warriors clashed blades, and the Lorien archers picked off the goblins. The reapers were better scouts as they had the cliff jump ability. Glorfindel slashed the goblins while Gloin hammered them.

"The ice tower is collapsing," said an elf as a mountain giant hurled a boulder at an ice tower so that it could crumble.

"Blast that rubble, men," Johnny commanded as the marauders with the assistance from the immortals demolished the debris. "Men, if you see a boulder coming towards you, get out of the way." The marauders had to dodge the boulders hurled by mountain giants while the hardened shields of the immortals reduced the impact. The heavy assault infantry and the assault striders took down the giants easily.

"Destroy these caves, so they'll never come back," Gloin ordered. The heavy assault infantry and the assault striders also demolished the goblin tunnels and caves. The reapers helped out by throwing explosive charges at the structures. The marines, zealots, dragoons, and colossi also provided assistance on razing the structures.

"Watch for those towers, they have archers," said an elf.

"Never fear, our colossi will make short work of those," Selendis had the colossi outranged the goblins' sentry towers burning them to the ground then caught the goblin archers on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly.

"Destroy that fissure before more giants rise from it," Gloin ordered. The marines, zealots, dragoons, marauders, reapers, immortals, and colossi razed all of the huge structures where the giants came from.

"Spider riders," an elf muttered as there were goblins riding giant spiders equipped with either bows or poison-tipped spears.

"They aren't so tough," a marine muttered as they gunned the goblin spider riders easily. A single reaper could take down a goblin spider rider.

Eventually the combined forces cleansed the mountainous road of the goblin structures forcing the goblin army out of the high pass. Therefore it became safe to travel the lands of the Misty Mountains. However the war on the goblins was not over.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on the Fellowship of the Ring.


	13. The Fellowship Disintegrates

In Isengard, Saruman talked to the first of the humanoid creatures he bred. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai, whom do you serve?"

"Saruman," the first Uruk-hai known as Lurtz replied.

A hunting part of 5,000 Uruk warriors wielding swords and shields were assembled. They were fitted into armor and given the White Hand used as the insignia of the Isengard army. "Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!" Saruman gave his speech causing the Uruks roared while raising their weapons into the air. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others especially James Raynor and his allies," the traitorous wizard gave a clear order to Lurtz.

Lurtz and the Uruk hunters set out.

* * *

The Fellowship was preparing to depart from Lorien placing parcels into boats. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," said Lord Celeborn as Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and the four hobbits were given elven cloaks.

The Fellowship received gifts from Galadriel: Legolas received the bow of the Galadhrim, Merry and Pippin received daggers of Noldorin, Sam was given Elven rope, Gimli asked for nothing other than one look upon Galadriel one last time, and Frodo received the phial of Galadriel. Aragorn was the exception as Galadriel noticed the elvish gift he received from his love Arwen.

"My gift to you, Egon Stetmann, is a pack of Elvish medicine," Galadriel said to Stetmann.

"Thank you, my lady," Stetmann bowed.

"Hierarch Artanis, Commander James Raynor, Queen Sarah Kerrigan, I have nothing greater to give you three than the Elven Brooches. They will be reminders that you will never forget us," Galadriel said after the three leaders received the brooches.

"Thank you very much for the present, my lady," Jim bowed.

"Thank you, my lady. I ask for nothing more," said Artanis.

"It is a wonderful souvenir," Kerrigan muttered.

Legolas took out something from a package, "Lembas. Elvish waybread." He took a nibble, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked.

"Four," Pippin replied.

"It's quite marvelous," Stetmann took some of the Lembas so that he could study them one day.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so," Celeborn said to Aragorn. "You are being tracked," he spoke in elvish. "By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," the elf lord then said to the Dunedain in common tongue.

The Fellowship began travelling in the river: Frodo and Sam shared one with Aragorn; Merry and Pippin were with Boromir; Legolas and Gimli were in one boat; Jim and Kerrigan shared a boat; Tosh, Swann, and Stetmann were in one boat; Stukov, Zagara, and Dehaka shared a boat; Alarak and Vorazun were in a boat; Artanis and Karax shared a bigger boat with Talandar.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," Gimli muttered.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

The Fellowship traveled miles through the river and noticed something amiss. "Hierarch, you're being hunted," it was Rohana in the Spear of Adun.

"What?"

"You better be in your vigilance. I'm picking readings heading towards your positions."

"Readings?"

"I have no idea."

At a stopping point, Jim saw a log and a creature's head was briefly seen. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman," said Aragorn.

"He's nothing but a nuisance. Gandalf said that he wanted the Ring very bad."

"Anyway, it seems that you have been through a lot before you return here."

Jim took his time to explain what he had been through along with his previous campaigns. Merry and Pippin eavesdropped without noticing. They felt someone touched their shoulders and it was Tosh, "Curious about the mighty Jim Raynor?"

"Uh, yes," Pippin replied.

The next day, the Fellowship continued traveling in the river. "Frodo," Aragorn got the young hobbit's attention. "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," he recognized one of the statues. They passed through the gap between the two statues in the river. The Fellowship had another stop in a river bank and a campfire was set up. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn announced.

"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see," said Gimli.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," the Dunedain made it clear.

"Recover my …" the dwarf was out of words.

"We should leave now," said Legolas.

"No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn spoke decisively.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," the elf spoke with concern.

"Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit," Gimli said to Merry who brought firewood.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked but there was no answer and Boromir's shield was seen.

"Let's spit up and search for the two," Jim ordered. Merry and Pippin went on one direction; Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went on another; Swann and Stetmann searched somewhere else; Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun went separate ways; Zagara, Dehaka, and Stukov went on another direction; Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar searched somewhere; Kerrigan went with Jim to search for the two.

Jim and Kerrigan went to a place not far from the ruins. "There you are, Frodo. We should get back to the others," said Jim as the young hobbit was found.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo spoke in a frightened.

"Is it the Ring?" Kerrigan asked.

"Stay away!" Frodo attempted to flee and ran a couple steps into the ruins.

"Frodo, calm down! We've all sworn to protect you," said Jim.

"Can you all protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked as he showed them the Ring. "Would you destroy it?"

"Jim Raynor. The Queen of Blades," there were voices from the Ring.

Kerrigan approached Frodo and kneeled. She closed his hand concealing the Ring, "We would gladly see the Ring destroyed by the fires of Mount Doom."

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand," Frodo said sadly.

"That will be unlikely. No matter where you go, you will always be found by Sam," Jim spoke as he knew there was nothing to separate Frodo and Sam.

"Frodo, can I have a look at your sword?" Kerrigan asked. He unsheathed the short sword a bit and it was glowing blue.

"Enemies are inbound," Jim shouted as he readied his Gauss rifle. "Frodo, get out of here, now!"

"We'll hold them off," said Kerrigan as she and Jim faced a massive horde of muscled humanoid creatures they had not seen before. "What are they?" Kerrigan asked and there was no answer.

"I don't know," Jim opened fire at the creatures and the bullets cut through their flesh. Kerrigan stunned a group of them with her Crushing Grip while picking them off with her psionic blasts. She even had to use her sharp wings stab two of them at once when they got too close.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" the leader of the creatures shouted causing most of them ran off.

"Sounds like trouble," said Artanis as he, Alarak, and Talandar heard the gunfire indicating enemies. They hurried to join the fight as their allies were engaging a possible new enemy.

"Our Queen needs help," said Zagara as she, Dehaka, and Stukov also heard the gunfire. They hurried to where the fight was occurring.

"What the hell," Swann muttered as he and Stetmann hurried following the sound of gunfire.

"Elendil!" Aragorn shouted as he, Legolas, and Gimli joined the fight first. The Dunedain slashed a creature, the elf released an arrow on one, and the dwarf took one down with a throwing axe.

"Do any of you know what the hell they are?" Jim demanded.

"These are Uruk-hai, much tougher than Orcs," Gimli replied as he hacked those creatures with his axe.

Legolas loosed an arrow killing two Uruks then stabbed an Uruk before releasing it on another. Aragorn tripped one with his sword and stabbed another with his curved dagger.

Something corrosive landed into an Uruk causing it to collapse into the ground motionlessly. "Your timing is impeccable," Kerrigan muttered as Stukov, Zagara, and Dehaka arrived.

"These are full of dark essence," Dehaka muttered as he slashed the Uruks with his claws one after another.

"What are they?" Stukov asked as hurled corrosive bolts at them.

"Uruk-hai," Kerrigan replied.

"Show them the fury of the Swarm," said Zagara as she stabbed two Uruks with her talons relentlessly.

Artanis and Talandar joined the fight by charging at groups of those creatures stunning those that were not damaged by the two. "What are they, friend Raynor?" Artanis asked.

"They are Uruk-hai," Jim replied as an Uruk got close to him and stabbed it using the bayonet of his gun.

Alarak casted Destruction Wave killing a group of Uruks then sliced two of them into shreds with his Bane Blades. Artanis sliced two Uruks into pieces with his Twilight Blades while Talandar slammed the Uruks with his Purifier Blades. The Purifier leader also used Whirlwind killing the Uruks that dared to converge upon him. Karax placed another Photon Cannon and took down an Uruk with his servitude drones.

Swann and Stetmann arrived to the scene. "What are they?" Stetmann asked.

"They are Uruk-hai according to Jim," Karax replied.

Swann picked off the Uruks in a distance with his grenade launcher and used his cybernetic arm to melee the Uruks that got too close. He also deployed the Flaming Betty that caught lines of Uruks on fire causing them to run around then fall to the ground motionlessly.

Legolas knifed the Uruks, Gimli hacked another Uruk, and Aragorn stabbed an Uruk and slammed its head onto the wall. The dwarf slammed an Uruk with the axe blade and the Dunedain stabbed an Uruk that was behind him.

Jim stabbed an Uruk with the bayonet of his rifle, Kerrigan impaled two Uruks with her wings, Swann slammed an Uruk with his cybernetic arm, Zagara stabbed two Uruks with her talons, Artanis somersaulted slicing every Uruk in his path, Talandar used Whirlwind on the surrounding Uruks, and Alarak casted another Destruction Wave killing another group of Uruks.

No matter how many Uruks were slain, there were more to replace the fallen. One Uruk grabbed hold onto Aragorn while Legolas used his bow to shoot the Uruks before freeing the Dunedain by releasing an arrow on the Uruk.

There were sounds that Legolas recognized as, "The horn of Gondor."

"Boromir," Aragorn spoke as the man of Gondor would need help.

"He's drawing attention of friends and foes," said Swann.

"How foolish," Alarak commented.

"We have to reach him before enemy reinforcements do," said Artanis as they hurried taking down any Uruk on their path while hearing more blowing of the horn.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar reached Boromir. Unfortunately the man of Gondor was mortally wounded with three arrows on his shoulder, stomach, and chest. There was an Uruk that appeared to be the leader readied his bow.

"Let me handle him," Artanis charged at the Uruk leader so that the arrow could fly somewhere else. The others watched the Uruk-hai drew its sword while taking a dead Uruk's shield. The Uruk leader hurled the shield at the Protoss hierarch who sliced the projectile with his Twilight blades. The Uruk-hai charged at Artanis with his sword and attempted to slash him. When the Protoss parried the steel blade with his blade, the steel sword was being cut. "This is for Boromir," Artanis slashed the Uruk leader into four pieces.

"No," said Aragorn as he and the group hurried to the dying man.

"His wounds are too critical. I don't think I can patch him up," said Stetmann as he examined him.

"They took the little ones," said Boromir.

"All four of them?" Artanis asked.

"No, just Merry and Pippin," the dying man spoke with certainty. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"We let Frodo go," Jim replied.

"Then you did what I could not," said Boromir.

"What are you talking about?" Kerrigan asked.

"I tried to take the Ring from him," the dying man confessed.

"There's no way for us to catch up to him," said Jim.

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all," said Boromir.

"No, Boromir. You did the best you can," Kerrigan attempted to mollify him as there were more dead Uruks near him.

"The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin," said Boromir.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail," Aragorn swore.

"Our people, our people," Boromir struggled and the Strider let him grasp his sword. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." He turned to Jim, "Jim, will you and your friends promise me to protect my city and my people?"

"You have our word. Long as we're here, we'll make sure your city will not fall," Jim and his allies kept their promise, however Boromir passed away.

Jim and Aragorn did gestures of respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor," said Aragorn as he kissed the dead man on the forehead. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Frodo escaped, and then reminisced on his conversation between him and Gandalf in Moria. He then put the Ring into his pocket and took a boat. Frodo's arms were being held by two unseen beings that turned to be a man in a strange suit claimed to be a Spectre and strange humanoid creature that claimed to be a Nerazim. "Let me go!" Frodo shouted. "Let me go to Mordor alone!"

"Frodo!" it was Sam who caught up to them.

"It's not safe going there yourself, you're out of your mind," the Nerazim said to Frodo.

"I'm coming with you," said Sam.

"Let us go together by means of stealth," said the Spectre as he and the Nerazim released Frodo.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to," Sam gave a reminder.

"Sam," Frodo and his friend hugged. "Come on," he reluctantly let the Spectre and the Nerazim to come with them. The group of four took a boat and rowed to the other side of the lake.

Boromir's body and his belongings were placed into a boat so that it could go into the waterfall.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," said Legolas as he prepared a boat.

"Tosh is with them," Jim spoke as he realized that the spectre leader was not fighting alongside with them.

"So is Vorazun," Artanis made an assumption.

"You mean not to follow them," said Legolas.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn muttered.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," said Gimli.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc," Aragorn said to his allies.

"Yes!" Gimli was pumped up.

"Though the Fellowship failed, the quest has not," said Artanis as they began to pursue the party of Uruk-hai that held Merry and Pippin captives.

Frodo and Sam along with their two unlikely allies were on their own. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider and Jim will look after them," Sam attempted to reassure him.

"I faith in the leadership of the hierarch," the Nerazim muttered.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again," said Frodo.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may," said Sam.

"We'll see them again after the quest," the Spectre spoke with certainty.

"Sam, I'm glad you are with me," Frodo smiled at Sam.

"What are your names?" Sam asked their two allies.

"Call me Tosh," the Spectre gave out his name.

"I am Vorazun," the Nerazim introduced herself.

"I'm happy that the two of you are with us," said Frodo as the group of four resumed their journey to Mordor.

 **Author's Note**

Ever since the Breaking of the Fellowship, the story is split. The next chapter will be on Frodo and his group.


	14. Taming of Smeagol

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun traveled miles on their way to Mordor since the Fellowship disintegrated. They rested at one point until Frodo woke up abruptly, "Gandalf!"

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Same dreams?" Vorazun asked and Frodo eyed her sadly then nodded. "What happened to the wizard is not your fault."

"You'll have to get over it in order to continue with your mission. Don't let it be a lethal distraction to you," said Tosh.

The group then used the elven rope from Galadriel to climb down and Tosh was ahead of Vorazun. Frodo followed with Sam asked, "Can you see the bottom?"

"Not yet. Just concentrate climbing down," the spectre leader replied and the group continued climbing down. Tosh and Vorazun were not seen.

Sam accidentally slipped and dropped something, "Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!" Frodo caught the dropped item and slipped. "Mr. Frodo!"

Vorazun caught Frodo and Tosh muttered, "Careless hobbits."

"Thanks," Frodo said to Vorazun.

"Bogs and ropes, and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it," Sam muttered as he finished climbing.

"What's in this?" Frodo asked about the small box.

"Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something," Sam replied.

"Roast chicken?!"

"You never know."

"Sam. My dear Sam."

"It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire."

"It is special. It's a little bit of home."

"We heard that hobbits prefer the comforts of home and it's quite natural for them to be homesick. Mr. Raynor had once said that it occurred to Bilbo Baggins when he set out on a journey," said Tosh.

"I miss the Shire," Frodo muttered.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"When the mission is completed, you will see the Shire again safe and sound," said Vorazun.

"We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down," Frodo spoke while heading to the rope.

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

" _The Gollum creature we have been hearing about_ ," Vorazun thought.

"It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry," said Sam as he pulled the rope down and it went through the knot easily.

"Real Elvish rope," Frodo muttered.

The group of four continued traveling and fire was seen faraway. "Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. And it's one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way," said Sam.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam but they did," said Frodo.

"If you have not caused the Fellowship to break, Mr. Aragorn will know the way," said Tosh.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam noticed something strange occurred in his friend.

"It has to do with the Ring. It'll be tricky when we enter enemy territory," Vorazun was certain.

"It's getting heavier," Frodo spoke as he felt something and drank some water. "What food have we got left?"

"Let me see," Sam checked his backpack. "Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas bread. And look!" He took out a small package holding the elvish bread. "More Lembas bread," he took out another package then tossed one piece to Frodo. Tosh was given another piece of Lembas and Sam said, "I don't usually hold with foreign food but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." He asked Vorazun, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No thank you," the Dark Templar replied.

"I'm impressed with the elvish bread," Tosh tasted the bread.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" said Frodo.

"Those rain clouds might," Sam spoke about the change of weather. Therefore, he and the rest of the small group had to find shelter from the rain.

The next day, they continued their hike through the mountains.

"This looks strangely familiar," said Sam.

"It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles," said Frodo.

"What is that horrid stink?" Sam asked. "I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yes. I can smell it. We're not alone."

" _Possibly that Gollum creature_ ," Tosh thought.

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun rested in one spot. Someone muttered, "The thieves. The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's our, it is, and we wants it!"

The hobbits woke first as someone tried to attack them and dragged that something. Tosh and Vorazun woke to see a gruesome humanoid creature attacked Frodo mainly. It tried to get its hands on the Ring and Tosh figured out that it must be that Gollum creature. The spectre slammed the creature on the back of its head using the butt of his rifle.

"You killed him?" Frodo gasped.

"No, he's unconscious. We'll put him to question," said Tosh.

Sam tied Gollum's hands with the elvish rope and used it as a leash.

The next day, Tosh and Vorazun woke up early to check on Gollum. The spectre readied his rifle while the Dark Templar readied her psionic scythe and held the rope simultaneously. Gollum woke up and found himself facing two strangers he had not seen before. "You have been tracking the two hobbits. Is it the Ring that brought you to us?" Tosh questioned.

"It is my precious. Don't kill us, don't kill us," Gollum pleaded with fear.

"How about we make a deal?" Vorazun asked.

Frodo and Sam woke up finding their two companions questioning the creature.

"The deal is this: we'll untie you only if you promise not to harm the hobbits," the Dark Templar proposed the deal.

"We swears to do what you wants. We swears," Gollum bowed.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," said Frodo.

Gollum turned to the hobbit, "We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on the precious. Gollum. Gollum."

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

"Yes, on the precious. On the precious."

"You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

"You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo untied the creature so that it could guide them.

"If you are to turn on us, we'll kill you," Tosh threatened and Gollum complied.

"To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the master says. Yes! No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum! But we swore to serve the master of the precious. No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching," the creature muttered while it went ahead of the small group. It then roared at Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun before running off.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Sam shouted as they went into a point where there were two paths to take. "He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises," the hobbit spoke as the creature was nowhere in sight.

"This way, all of you. Follow me," Gollum appeared.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Aragorn's group. What happened to Merry and Pippin along with the enemy's movement will be incorporated.


	15. Uruk-hai

The remainder of the Uruk-hai hunters had the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, as their prizes and was on their way. "Merry!" Pippin called out to his friend who appeared to be unconscious.

The Uruks came to a stop as Orcs came out from behind the boulders. "You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire rats now," said the Orc leader.

"I don't take orders from Orc maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them," the Uruk captain glared at them.

"Merry! Merry? Wake up," Pippin saw his friend was suffocating. "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" he pleaded with their captors.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" the Uruk captain ordered followed by a sadistic laugh as an Uruk forcibly poured liquid into Merry's mouth.

"Stop it!" Pippin shouted as his friend had enough.

"Can't take his draught!" the Uruk captain laughed to his amusement.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin shouted.

"Why? You want some? Huh?! Then keep your mouth shut," the Uruk captain ordered.

"Merry," Pippin whispered as his friend was waking.

"Hello, Pip."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin."

"What is it? What do you smell?" the Uruk captain asked.

"Strange, weird smell," another Uruk replied.

"Whatever it is, it's coming," the Uruk captain had no idea.

"Aragorn, Jim, Sarah, Artanis," Pippin whispered.

"Let's move!" the Uruk captain ordered as the Uruks and orcs continued running.

Pippin bit off an elven brooch from his cloak and spat it onto the ground.

* * *

"My queen, the Uruks are aware that you're pursuing them," Iszha said to Kerrigan.

"Hierarch, the distance between you and the Uruks are increasing at every passing moment," Rohana informed Artanis.

"Aragorn, what did you get?" the Hierarch asked.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," Aragorn listened to the ground. "Hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell," Gimli was out of breathe.

"Stop whining, you don't want Merry and Pippin to be tortured, do you?" Swann asked.

"Of course not," the dwarf of the Lonely Mountain replied.

"Those Uruks are sure restless," Stetmann muttered.

"Then we must catch up to them before they reach their destination," said Jim.

"Those Uruks sure have essence of durability and restlessness," Dehaka muttered.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar ran miles.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn picked up an elven brooch on the floor.

"They may yet be alive," said Legolas.

"But time is short," said Stukov.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come," Aragorn ordered as the group continued the pursuit.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted as the dwarf slid.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," said Gimli.

"Perhaps you're the exception!" Jim shouted back as a joke.

The group came to a stop and Aragorn said, "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

"Legolas, your father had mentioned this land where people farm," Jim said to Legolas.

"Now you get to see it for yourself," the elf went ahead.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard," Legolas replied.

"Unbelievable, I never thought elves can have eyes of an eagle. No offense, Legolas," said Stetmann.

"Saruman," Aragorn muttered.

"Whatever the hell Saruman wants from the hobbits, we must reach them," said Jim as the group continued to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman communicated with Sauron using the palantir. "The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-earth. The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc." The traitorous wizard oversaw the army production and ordered, "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

"But, my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means," an orc supervisor spoke with concern.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day."

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep," Saruman came up with a solution as he saw a forest. "Burn it."

"Yes."

Saruman was approached by a man in torn-up clothing, "We will fight for you."

"Swear it," the traitorous wizard ordered as the man made a cut in his own hand with a knife.

"We will die for Saruman."

At nightfall, a horde of men gathered around Saruman who gave a speech, "The Horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks."

"Murderers!" one of the men yelled and the others rose their torches up.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" Saruman ordered. "We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more. Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."

In one of the villages of Rohan, a woman sent her only two young children on a horse to Edoras. She escaped before the orcs and Uruks massacred some of the villagers while Saruman's men torched and pillaged the village.


	16. Riders of Rohan

At night, the captors of Merry and Pippin stopped near a forest. Hunger caused a quarrel between the orcs and Uruks over the hobbits. The orcs considered Merry and Pippin fresh for dinner whereas the Uruks were still with the objective of bringing the hobbit prisoners to Saruman alive and unspoiled. Pippin guessed that it had something to do with the Ring but Merry doubt that they would be alive for long. An Uruk decapitated an orc that attempted to kill the hobbits and the Uruks cannibalized the slain orc before being ambushed.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak continued the pursuit during dawn the next day. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas muttered.

"Then there must be a battle nearby," said Artanis.

The group stopped as there were sounds. "My queen, I'm picking movement closing in high speed," said Iszha.

"What would that be?" Kerrigan asked.

The group hid behind a boulder as a huge battalion of mounted men approached passing the group's hiding place. "Who are they?" Artanis asked.

"What are those beasts that the men are riding?" Karax asked.

"Horses, that was in the medieval ages of old Earth," Stukov replied.

Aragorn came out shouting, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?!"

"You know them?" Jim asked and the Dunedain nodded.

The group came out as the riders wheeled to surround them and the men pointed their pikes at them. "What business does an Elf, an Man, a Dwarf, and … whatever have in the Riddermark?" the leader of the riders rode into the center. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," said Gimli causing Aragorn to place his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

The lead rider handed his staff to another rider and dismounted, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want the fury of the Swarm," Kerrigan readied her wings causing the riders to bring their pikes' tips closer to her.

"Sarah, wait!" Jim stood in between them. "Men of Rohan, stand down! We don't want any quarrel with you!"

Aragorn stood between in front of Jim, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland Realm. This is Commander James Raynor, Chief Engineer Rory Swann, Egon Stetmann. This is Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades, Broodmother Zagara, Dehaka of the Primal Zerg, Alexei Stukov. This is Hierarch Artanis, Phase-smith Karax, Talandar of the Purifiers, and Alarak of the Tal'darim. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The riders and their leader were all baffled. "We're not from around here," said Artanis.

"They're strangers to the lands here," Legolas clarified.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin," the lead rider took off his helmet revealing his long blond hair and the men raised their pikes. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," said Aragorn.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the lead rider informed.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately.

"They're small and would like children to you," said Kerrigan.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," the lead rider pointed to the smoke.

"Dead?" Gimli spoke with disbelief.

"I am sorry," the leader rider spoke with remorse.

"Why can't you and your warriors watch where you kill?" Artanis asked angrily.

"If I know there would be Hobbits among them, we would have been careful," said the leader rider and then he whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" a brown horse and a white horse without riders approached them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," he put on his helmet. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he mounted onto his horse. "We ride north!" he ordered the men as they left.

Aragorn mounted on the brown horse while Legolas and Gimli shared the white horse. The group headed towards the smoking pile with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli going ahead on horses. The trio dismounted to investigate and Gimli took out something from the pile, "It's one of their wee belts."

"May they find peace in death," Legolas muttered in elvish.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed.

"We failed them," Gimli muttered.

"I do not believe, we will not," said Jim as he and his allies caught up. "Stetmann, scan the pile for the hobbits' bodies."

Stetmann took a device and scanned the carcasses. A few minutes later he said, "Guys, I cannot find traces of hobbits. They're still alive." This brought relief to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"How come?" Aragorn asked.

"Merry and Pippin must have escaped," Jim showed the rope that was cut.

"Their bonds were cut," said the Dunedain.

"They might have taken shelter there," Alarak pointed to the forest nearby.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Legolas recognized the forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

 **Author's Note**

Sorry folks, the next chapter will be on Frodo's group.


	17. Dead Marshes

Gollum led Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun out into some open area. "See? See? We've led you out. Hurry, everyone. Hurry! Very lucky we find you."

"It's a bog. He's led us into a swamp," Sam stepped into something wet and nauseating.

"Vorazun, you and your group are in the Dead Marshes," it was Rohana in the Spear of Adun.

" _I heard Gimli mentioning something about those marshlands_ ," Vorazun thought.

"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, everyone! Come! We go quickly," Gollum continued leading the way.

" _Gollum's untrustworthy. If he's leading us in the right direction, so be it_ ," Tosh thought.

"I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be," the creature continued showing them the way through.

"I hate this place. It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days," Sam muttered.

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum whined until he took out a worm and ate it like a noodle.

Tosh shared the elvish bread with the hobbits and Frodo tossed a piece of the elvish bread to Gollum, "Here."

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" the creature attempted to eat the bread but he spat it out. "It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"I hope that worm can keep you from starving," said Tosh.

"It's not enough," Gollum turned to the man.

"Or starve then. And good riddance!" Sam spoke in a serious tone.

"Oh, cruel Hobbit. It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die," Gollum turned to Frodo. "Not like master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go," he saw the hobbit was grasping something underneath his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" Frodo swayed the creature's hand.

" _Gollum will want to get his hands on the Ring on whatever opportunity that is given to him_ ," Vorazun thought.

" _Agreed_ , _we'll need to keep an eye on him_ ," Tosh used telepathy.

Gollum continued leading the small group through the marshes and there were fires as they passed. "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water," Sam spoke as there were corpses in the shallow water.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights," said Gollum.

" _So that's how this place got its name_ ," Vorazun thought.

"Careful now! Or everyone go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own," the creature gave out a tip.

"Joining the dead? That's strange," Tosh muttered.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as his friend was staring downwards.

Tosh and Vorazun saw Frodo collapsing into the water. They hurried to pull him out of the water and put him to his feet.

Gollum approached the young hobbit and reminded him, "Don't follow the light!"

"Mr. Frodo. Are you all right?" Sam asked. "Thanks Tosh and Vorazun."

"There's no need to thank us," the Dark Templar replied.

Evening approaches, the hobbits rested while Tosh and Vorazun stayed up. Frodo was fidgeting with the Ring and heard Gollum muttering, "So bright. So beautiful. Our precious." This got the attention from both the spectre and the Dark Templar.

"What did you say?" Frodo asked.

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength."

"Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum. Gollum. Gandalf told me you were one of the river-folk. Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home."

"He said your life was a sad story."

"They do not see what lies ahead. When sun has failed and moon is dead."

"You were not so very different from a Hobbit once. Were you? Smeagol."

"What did you call me?"

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago."

"My name. My name. Smeagol."

"I fear Frodo's pity for that creature will cloud his judgment," Vorazun said to Tosh.

"I agree, we'll get rid of him if he dares to double-cross us."

As dawn approached, there was a blood curtailing screech that woke Sam up. "Black Riders!"

"Hide! Hide!" said Gollum but Frodo was feeling pain in his shoulder. Tosh and Vorazun used their cloaks then pulled Frodo to cover. "Quick! They will see us! They will see us!"

"I thought they were dead," said Sam.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No."

"I heard about those black riders from Mr. Raynor," Tosh muttered.

"Hierarch calls them the Ringwraiths or Nazgul," said Vorazun.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" said Gollum as a black rider on a flying creature was seen.

"Vorazun, that flying creature is called Fellbeast according to one of the books in Rivendell," Rohana informed.

"They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious," said Smeagol.

"Mr. Frodo! It's all right. I'm here," Sam held Frodo's hand.

"Hurry, everyone. The Black Gate is very close," said Gollum as he continued leading the way.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Aragorn's group.


	18. The White Rider

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak continued pursuing Merry and Pippin in Fangorn Forest. Stetmann took a sample of a black fluid that stained a leaf and checked, "Orc blood. It must have gone after Merry and Pippin before being killed."

"We're not alone in this forest," said Artanis.

"Merry and Pippin must have bumped into someone or something else," Alarak muttered.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn spoke about large footprints.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger," said Legolas.

"Did you hear that?" Zagara asked as there were groans causing Gimli to ready his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other," the elf replied.

"That's weird," Kerrigan muttered.

"Gimli! Lower your axe," Aragorn said to the dwarf.

"They have feelings, my friends. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," said Legolas.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli muttered impatiently.

"This is indeed a fantasy world," Stukov muttered.

"Aragorn, something's out there," Legolas said in elvish.

"What do you see?"

"The White Wizard approaches," the elf spoke Common Tongue.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn readied to draw his sword. Legolas readied his bow and Gimli had a throwing axe. Jim and Swann turned off the safety of their guns. Artanis and Alarak activated their blades while Karax prepared his drones. "We must be quick."

The elf released an arrow and the dwarf hurled the axe at the luminous White Wizard, however he deflected the projectiles quickly.

The White Wizard pointed his staff at the guns seconds before Jim and Swann pulled the triggers. "Damn it!" Jim muttered as nothing came out when he pulled the trigger other than clacking sounds.

"The guns are jammed," said Swann as he could not fire a grenade from his gun.

Aragorn drew his sword but the White Wizard caused it to become blazing hot forcing the Dunedain to drop it. Zagara and Dehaka charged at the White Wizard; however he used his staff to create a force that swept the two like a broomstick. Kerrigan let out a psionic blast and Stukov hurled a corrosive bolt; however the White Wizard created a barrier to absorb the two projectiles.

The White Wizard pointed his staff at Artanis and Alarak causing their blades to disappear. "Our suits are malfunctioning," said the Hierarch.

"Can't move," said Talandar as the White Wizard pointed his staff at him.

"That White Wizard is quicker than I thought," Karax muttered as the drones malfunctioned.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the White Wizard spoke and the light emitted was so bright that his identity was concealed.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"No more games! Show yourself!" Jim shouted.

"It cannot be," said Aragorn as a familiar face appeared.

"No way," Kerrigan muttered.

"Impossible," Artanis muttered.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas spoke in an apologetic tone as he and Gimli bowed.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," said the White Wizard.

"Gandalf, how did you survive the Balrog? How come you're all white?" Jim asked as he recognized his old friend who now looked different from before.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf recalled.

"From Gandalf the Grey to Gandalf the White," Artanis muttered.

"Yes, you must have learned fast," Gandalf said to the hierarch before facing everyone. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He resumed leadership of the group, "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli muttered impatiently.

"We had an unexpected run-in with a big battalion of Rohan riders. Their captain said that Saruman had corrupted the king and claimed lordship over that kingdom. This also caused those loyal men be banished," said Jim.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," said Gandalf.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave these poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested …" Gimli complained until angry groans cut him off. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"Gimli, you should watch you say. You don't want to piss those trees off, do you?" Stetmann said to the dwarf.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf stated the fact.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles," Aragorn. He and Gandalf laughed a bit.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," Gandalf stated another fact.

"Strong?! Oh, that's good," Gimli muttered.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

"Um, guys. According to my research, the Ents are humanoid trees that live in these woods here," said Stetmann.

"Let's just hope the Ents will keep Merry and Pippin safe from the enemy," Jim muttered.

"Of course they will, no need to worry about them for now," said Gandalf.

The group got out of the forest and Gandalf whistled. "That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas spoke as a white horse without a saddle and reins arrived.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf recognized the horse and stroked it.

"I guess the rest of us are on foot from here," Jim muttered.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode on horses, but they had to adjust the speed so that Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Talandar, Karax, and Alarak could keep up with them.

At night, everyone had a resting point. Aragorn, Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis joined Gandalf who was looking at the horizon. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him," said Gandalf before he turned to Aragorn. "The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." The wizard turned to Jim, Kerrigan, and Artanis. "Amon had told Sauron about the Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss. Sauron fears all of you for what and who are you, Jim, Sarah, Artanis. He has anticipated your arrival and is getting reinforcements from Amon."

"We have been blind for all these years, fighting against each other," Artanis muttered.

"I've seen my true enemy. But never know that there is more," Kerrigan muttered.

Gandalf said to everyone, "Now they'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. They will use their puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron, Amon, and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone, Sam went with him," said Aragorn.

"Nothing can separate Frodo and Sam. Tosh and Vorazun went with them because they know about infiltration," Jim stated the fact.

"Yes, very good," said Gandalf.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Frodo's group.


	19. Infiltration Near the Black Gate

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, Vorazun, and Gollum climbed a mountain. "The Black Gate of Mordor," said Gollum as a large and long gate in black was visible.

"Oh, save us. My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," Sam muttered.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does, master says so," Smeagol muttered.

"I did," Frodo confirmed.

"I'm sure this gate is heavily guarded," Tosh muttered.

"Without any detector, those guards will never know that we're here when we have the cloaks," said Vorazun.

"This is getting tricky to smuggle the three in."

"That's it, then. We can't get past that," said Sam.

"Look over there," Vorazun pointed to a huge horde of armored figures armed with pikes marching as there were shouts down below.

"They're men," Tosh could tell from the shouting of the figures.

"Vorazun, those human soldiers are called the Easterlings of Rhun. They're known to be enemies of the Free Peoples," it was Rohana who was in the Spear of Adun.

"So Sauron is gathering human allies too," Tosh muttered.

"Inform the hierarch about that if our allies will face the Mordor army," Vorazun told the preserver.

Gollum covered his ears from the horns blown by men and orcs.

"Look! The gate. It's opening!" Sam crept to another rock as the Black Gate opened to let the Easterlings in. "I can see a way down."

"Sam, no!" Frodo shouted as his friend and rock slid.

"Master!" Gollum muttered as Frodo went after Sam.

"They're drawing attention from those men down there," Vorazun sighed.

"We'll have to do it real quietly," said Tosh as he and the Dark Templar became cloaked.

True to the matriarch's words, the rock slide drew the attention of two Easterlings that went off from the rest of the troop to inspect. Hearts were pounding inside the Terran spectre and the Protoss Dark Templar as they along with Frodo reached Sam. The hobbits had to use the elven cloaks disguising themselves as a boulder while Tosh and Vorazun had to be still at the time the two men got too close. When the two Easterlings thought that it was just rock slide, they rejoined the rest of their troop.

"That was close," Vorazun muttered as she, Tosh, and Frodo dug Sam out.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam," said Frodo.

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

"Now!"

"No! No! No, master!" Gollum pulled the hobbits backwards. "They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him. He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." Frodo attempted to follow the Easterlings but Smeagol stopped him, "No! There's another way."

"Like a side entrance?" Vorazun asked.

"Yes, more secret. A dark way," Gollum spoke of an alternative.

"Why haven't spoken of this before?" Sam demanded.

"Because master did not ask."

"He's up to something."

"It's true, Samwise," Vorazun agreed.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. There's a path and some stairs. And then a tunnel," Smeagol replied and the group all watched the Black Gate closed.

"He's led us this far, Sam," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, no."

"He's been true to his word."

"No."

"Gollum is fighting over something he does not want to do," said Tosh. " _He reminds me of Tychus_."

Everyone eyed Smeagol who became out of words and Frodo said, "Lead the way, Smeagol."

"Good Smeagol always helps."

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Aragorn and his group.


	20. Remedy for the King

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode on horses while Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar kept up on foot. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," said Gandalf when they came to a stop.

"Looks more like a village," Kerrigan spoke as the houses were all wood and hay. There was a wall around them and it appeared to be wooden.

"Stay sharp, everyone. Saruman will have some nasty surprises waiting for us," said Jim.

"You won't find him here. But do not look for welcome here," Gandalf spoke with certainty and the group began to enter.

A banner with a horse landed in front of them and Zagara muttered, "That … horse is used to represent this kingdom."

"Yes indeed," Gandalf confirmed and the group passed through the gate.

They passed through the streets and people were all wearing black. Jim and allies attracted a lot of attention from the people.

"Wherever we go in this planet, we always have those … people staring at us," Alarak muttered.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered.

"I think a member of the royal family must have died recently. Therefore, the people of Edoras are all in mourning," said Stukov.

"I wonder who," said Kerrigan.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli dismounted when they reached the hall. A group of soldiers and their captain greeted them, "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to his allies causing Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to hand their weapons to the soldiers. Jim turned on the safety of his Gauss rifle and handed it along with hand grenades to the soldiers who stared at the strange weapons with wonder. "Don't pull the rings of those," Jim told the soldiers regarding the grenades. "They'll kill you if you're careless."

" _I don't think I should use the grenade launcher inside_ ," Swann thought as he could not take it off from his marauder suit.

Karax handed the drones to a soldier who stared at them with wonder, "Just don't mess with these."

" _I guess I cannot use the blades inside_ ," Artanis thought.

" _Good thing that the blades are hidden_ ," Alarak thought.

"Your staff," said the captain.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf looked innocent to the soldiers while hiding his cunning inside.

The captain went ahead inside and bowed before letting Gandalf's group to approach the king who appeared to be a pale old man. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," a pale black-haired man wearing black whispered to the king.

The soldiers closed the doors and Jim said in a soft voice, "Hostiles are closing in. Don't make a move yet." His radar labeled the men who stared at Gandalf's group with hostility as likely foes.

"He's a herald of woe," the pale black-haired man whispered to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said to the king.

"He's not welcome," the pale black-haired man whispered to the king. "He's not welcome."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked in a weak voice.

"A just question, my liege," the pale black-haired man got off from his seat. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," he walked towards Gandalf's group.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf showed his staff.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff," the pale black-haired man called out to his "men" that began attack Gandalf's group.

"Okay, you asked for it!" said Jim. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli used hand-to-hand combat on a few thugs handling them easily. Approximately 100 men took on Jim and his allies. One captain held his hand on another captain as they and the soldiers watched the fight. Jim punched a thug right in the mouth spilling his teeth into the ground and elbowed another thug breaking his nose.

"How do you like that?" Swann used his cybernetic arm to smash a thug right at the forehead shattering his skull and gave another thug a backswing.

Kerrigan used Crushing Grip lifting a cluster of thugs into the air with psionic energy stunning them and slew them. She picked the thugs off with her psionic blasts and impaled the thugs with her wings when they got too close.

Zagara impaled the thugs with her talons while Dehaka slashed the other thugs with his claws. "Weapons are not always necessary like in this situation," Dehaka muttered.

"These men have no idea how Zerg fight, they're not even Terrans," Zagara muttered.

Stukov hurled corrosive bolts at the thugs picking them off and Karax had to use his mechanical arms to melee the thugs.

Artanis charged at the thugs stunning before he had to use hand-to-hand combat like Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli did.

Alarak casted Destruction Wave killing a group of thugs before activating his Bane Blades to surprise of the soldiers. He sliced every thug into shreds to the horror of the soldiers and the pale black-haired man.

"Alarak, what are you doing?" Artanis demanded.

"These fools have no idea about psionic blades, a good thing that we didn't give them our gauntlets," Alarak continued slashing every thug.

Talandar used his Purifier blades to melee the thugs until a group of thugs converged upon him causing him to use Whirlwind to shake them off.

During the fight, the pale dark-haired man was knocked down. Jim grabbed him and pinned him to the post. "James Raynor," the pale dark-haired man seemed to recognize him.

"You seemed to learn fast. I guess you're that Grima Wormtongue," said Jim and the pale dark-haired man nodded to confirm.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows," Gandalf approached the king who turned his face away. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf began his work at the time the thugs were defeated.

Everyone gathered near the king who let out a menacing laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf took off his cloak revealing all white and spoke directly to the person who was controlling king, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He pinned the king to his chair with his staff and started the remedy.

A beautiful young woman entered and ran towards the king. Jim and Stetmann grabbed her. "Don't go near the king, he's not even himself," said Stetmann.

"What?" the young woman could not believe.

"Wait until the king is cured," said Jim.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Saruman spoke through the king's body.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf pinned the king down.

"Rohan is mine," Saruman spoke for the last time through the king's body.

"Be gone."

The king lunged at Gandalf who sent him flying back to his chair for the last time and Saruman flying backwards from the Palantir simultaneously.

Jim and Stetmann let the young woman tend the king. "So much for hocus pocus," Stetmann muttered.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever seen," said Alarak.

The king's skin became Caucasian's and his hair was greyish blond. "I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn," the king said to the young woman. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," said Gandalf.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden muttered as he got off from his chair and everyone bowed.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

A captain gave the king a sword that he drew and the king noticed Jim holding Wormtongue.

"So long sucker," said Kerrigan at the time Wormtongue was thrown out.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Wormtongue moved backwards with fright.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden spoke angrily.

"Send me not from your sight."

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go," Aragorn stopped the king from killing Wormtongue. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

" _He reminds me of Alfrid in some way_ ," Jim thought.

Aragorn offered to help Wormtongue up, but he spat at the Dunedain's hand.

"He's getting away!" said Kerrigan.

"Get out of my way!" Wormtongue shouted while shoving through the crowd.

"We'll get him later, Sarah," said Jim.

"Saruman will become aware of our presence," said Artanis as he guessed that Wormtongue was working for the traitorous wizard.

"I fear he already knows you're here, Artanis," said Gandalf with certainty.

"Hail, Theoden King!" a captain shouted causing the people to bow and Wormtongue fled on horseback.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked.

A funeral ceremony was held and the body of the king's son was carried out. Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar paid their respects during the ceremony. Eowyn sang in another language while Theodred was buried. Jim and his allies left the Theoden and Gandalf in private outside Theodred's tomb. The king grieved for his son and Gandalf saw two young children arrived on horseback. The boy collapsed and fell off from his horse.

* * *

Wormtongue arrived to Isengard and Saruman muttered, "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were 14 who followed the wizard. Three are from our lands: an Elf, a Dwarf, and a Man. As for the others: there were three men wearing something we've never seen before and one of them is James Raynor …" Wormtongue informed.

"James Raynor? He knew someday he'll return."

"Eight others are strange creatures we've never seen before and are from another world. Among them were a strange woman and a strange."

"You stink of horse," Saruman sniffed the stench. "The Man … was he from Gondor?"

"No, from the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

"The Ring of Barahir," Saruman looked into the book and found a match. "So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago. It matters not if Gandalf sought aid from outside of this world. The world of Men shall fall."

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the brawl, I listened to a Time Crisis 4 soundtrack that was played in Chapter 5 or Stage 1-3. There will be StarCraft units as reinforcements strengthening Rohan.


	21. The King's Decision

The two children were taken in and Eowyn said to the little girl, "It's alright. He's checking your brother."

"My lady, the glucose in this boy is fewer than regular. Those children haven't eaten for like a long time," Stetmann told her after examining the boy medically.

Eowyn had the children fed and passed what the boy told her to the king, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" the little girl asked when Eowyn gave her a cloth to keep her warm.

"We'll find your mom later. I hope she's alive," Stetmann mollified the little girl.

"I'm starting hate Saruman for massacring civilians," Jim muttered. " _He reminds me of Mengsk_."

"Me too," said Kerrigan.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron and Amon. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf stated the fact to the king.

"You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," said Aragorn.

"We also have Jim Raynor and his allies. They except for the Zerg all possessed powerful weapons that Saruman and his armies cannot stand against. The Zerg themselves are powerful in their own ways," Gandalf informed Theoden.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. Even Jim and his allies are aiding us; there are just 11 of them. How can 11 stand against the entire army of Saruman and Sauron?" Theoden got off from his throne.

"We won't be alone on this, your majesty. Our armies will reinforce your men in this coming war," said Jim.

"Have you not known that Amon is aiding Sauron too," Kerrigan got the king's attention.

"Who's Amon?"

"The Dark God, he seeks destruction on us all," Artanis replied.

"You'll be surprised to see what Jim, his allies, and their armies are made of. They've been through their own war before coming here. What they have seen is what we have never seen before. They can take down thousands or millions of Orcs," said Aragorn.

"Even so, I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," said Theoden.

"You will not risk an open war, but Saruman started the war on you," Artanis got the king's attention.

"Artanis is right, open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn agreed.

"When I last looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Theoden said to Aragorn.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

The next day, a captain shouted, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf muttered as he, Aragorn, Gimli, and Jim walked to the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" said Gimli.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," said Aragorn.

"I doubt Helm's Deep will be able to do the same like you said so in the past," said Jim.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need both of you before the end, Jim and Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you and your allies. The defenses have to hold," Gandalf stated his concern.

"They will hold," said Aragorn.

"We'll keep Saruman's army at bay no matter how large he will send against us. We Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss will be of great help in the defenses," said Jim.

Gandalf gave Shadowfax a stroke before mounting, "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn opened the gate so that Gandalf could set out on his search.

"I hope it won't take too long," Jim muttered.

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak held a meeting. "According to my research, Helm's Deep is the great fortress of Rohan that had sheltered the people in the past," said Stetmann.

"A castle was mainly built to withstand enemy attacks," said Stukov.

"It's a long road from here to there," said Artanis.

"We'll need a mobile force to escort the people to safety. I've been on one of these missions before and heavier units are not recommended," said Jim remembering the mission that he and his men assisted evacuating the colonists from Agria.

"Escorting a machine is one thing, but escorting a lot of people is another," Talandar muttered remembering a mission of escorting the Megalith in Endion.

"It is likely that the Zerg will make the people of Rohan nervous," Kerrigan spoke with concern.

"Just tell your Swarm to be gentle with the people because there will be women and children among them. Try not to scare any of them," said Jim.

"It is best that the minions should keep their distances," said Zagara.

"Women and children have no essence, the primals have no interest," said Dehaka.

"Should the enemy attack on the road, they have no idea of what we Tal'darim are capable of," Alarak expected an attack.

"That's the whole idea, Tal'darim," said Jim. " _It looks like we're fighting alongside those Tal'darim_ ," Jim thought remembering that he and his men had altercations with the Tal'darim over the four components of the Xel'Naga artifact.

"We'll never know what traps Saruman will set on the road," Artanis made a point.

"Then let's assemble our forces," said Jim. "Adjutant, are my troops ready?"

"Ready when you are, commander," the artificial intelligence in Jim's case replied.

"Time to call down the troops," said Jim.

Aragorn and Eowyn separately eavesdropped on their meeting unnoticed.

About 10 minutes later outside, man-made drop pods arrived first and the people all stared at wonderment. Theoden, the captains, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went out to see. The marines, medics, firebats, and reapers came out of the drop pods. The special operations dropship had arrived bringing hellions and vulture bikes. Marines were upgraded with combat shields, medics with stabilizer med packs, firebats had both the incinerator gauntlets and juggernaut plating.

"Is this your army, Jim?" Aragorn asked.

"That's some of them."

"I never thought you can be a leader," said Legolas.

"You got a lot of nice machines," Gimli muttered upon seeing hellions and vultures.

"You have more men?" Eowyn asked.

"Yeah, but in more machines," Jim replied.

The marines and medics had to raise their visors to show their faces to reassure the people.

"Don't mind the firebats, they're still humans like us," a marine said to a Rohan local.

"Looks like we're getting attention here," a firebat muttered as the people of Rohan were staring at Jim's men.

"I guess the locals here think we are weirdoes," said a medic.

"It's too bad that the people here don't have vehicles like trucks for example," said a vulture biker as Jim's men saw wagons loaded with necessary supplies.

"At least being in a vehicle is better than riding a horse," a hellion driver muttered.

Sacs landed bringing zerglings, roaches, and hydralisks. Zagara's brood were regular zerg whereas Dehaka's primal zerg looked slightly different. From the strains Abathur developed, Kerrigan's zerglings were more aggressive along with the ability to jump cliffs and lunge at foes from a distance due to the raptor strain. Kerrigan's roaches were given the ability to spawn roachlings from kills while her hydralisks could morph into lurkers. Stukov had handful of unarmed infested terrans and infested marines aiding him.

"What are those creatures?" Theoden asked as the people were feeling uncomfortable when seeing the strange fierce-looking creatures.

"They are our zerg minions," Kerrigan replied.

"My pack will aid you," said Dehaka.

"So will my brood," said Zagara.

"I serve," an infested terran muttered.

The Protoss Warp Prisms arrived and warped in Protoss warriors. The Aiur zealots had bladed staffs and the robotic sentinels had a pair of purifier blades. The adept were infantry with Purifier technologies with the ability to phase while the dragoons were armored ranged striders. The Aiur High Templars were psionic warriors with the abilities of psionic storm that could restore shields to allies while damaging foes and focusing foes' energies into feedback loops. The Tal'darim ascendants had the abilities of mind blast on a single target and psionic orb that damaged multiple foes. The Aiur sentries were used to restore plasma shields of allies, the Purifier energizers boosted the speed of allies, and the Tal'darim havocs extended the allies' attack ranges. The cloaked avengers were Aiur protoss who adopted ways of the Dark Templar while the Tal'darim had their own cloaked assassins called blood hunters with the ability of void stasis. At Vorazun's absence, Artanis commanded a number of Nerazim. The Nerazim centurions that were melee warriors with a pair of warp blades along with the abilities of shadow charge and stunning foes, the cloaked Dark Templar with the ability of shadow strike, and the Nerazim stalkers that were armored ranged striders having the ability to blink while regenerating plasma shields.

"What are they?" Theoden asked when the people were staring at the other creatures with wonder.

"They are our warriors," said Artanis.

"We Tal'darim are fighting at your side," said Alarak.

"We Purifiers are on our side," said Talandar.

"I don't get why the people here are staring at us," said a zealot.

"These people here aren't Terrans but primitives," said a stalker.

"We're not what the people here see every day," a High Templar muttered.

Raynor's Raiders, the Daelaam Protoss, and the Zerg Swarm began escorting the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep.

* * *

"Theoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them," Wormtongue informed Saruman.

They went into an underground cavern where there were growls and activities in a pit. "Send out your Warg riders," the treacherous wizard ordered and an orc grinned maliciously in response.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Frodo's group.


	22. The Ambush

Gollum led Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun south.

"Hey, stinker, don't go getting too far ahead," said Sam as the creature attempted to catch a fish with its bare hands.

"This isn't a way to catch fish," Tosh muttered.

"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked Sam.

"What?"

"Call him names. Run him down all the time."

"Because … because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about."

"Sam's got the point. That creature here is a beast and will turn on you when it has an opportunity. Your uncle underestimated him because of pity, don't make the same mistake as he did," said Vorazun.

"You have no idea what it did to him … what it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam, Vorazun," said Frodo.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

"You can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

"What do you know about it? Nothing!"

"Not everybody gets a second chance," said Tosh.

"I believe he will," Frodo argued. "I'm sorry, Sam, Tosh. I don't know why I said that."

"I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it," said Sam.

"I know what I have to do, Sam. The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task. Mine! My own!"

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

"I think he should learn teamwork. We're all on in this," said Tosh.

"There's no way he can complete that mission alone," said Vorazun.

"I wish he can that," said Sam.

The hobbits and Vorazun slept while Tosh took the night's watch. "We wants it. We needs it. Must have the precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked. Tricksy. False. No. Not master. Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie! Master's my friend. You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you. Not listening. I'm not listening. You're a liar and a thief. No. Murderer. Go away. Go away? I hate you. I hate you. Where would you be without me? Gollum. Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me. Not anymore. What did you say? Master looks after us now. We don't need you. What? Leave now and never come back. No. Leave now and never come back. Leave now and never come back!" the spectre heard the creature talking to himself. "We told him to go away. And away he goes, precious. Gone! Gone! Gone! Smeagol is free!"

The next day, Sam and Vorazun woke up while Frodo was still dozing. Gollum returned with two dead hares, "Look. Look. See what Smeagol finds?" Frodo woke up and was glad except for Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun. "They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them. Eat them!" the creature broke a hare into two to Frodo's disgust.

"You'll make him sick, you will. Behaving like that," Sam grabbed the hares from Gollum. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys," he then made a stew.

"What's it doing? Stupid, fat Hobbit. It ruins it," Gollum asked.

"Better to eat them cooked than eating them raw," said Tosh.

"He's got a point. What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them," Sam agreed. "What we need is a few good taters."

"What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?" the creature asked.

"Potatoes! Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew. Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish," Sam's patience was running out and Gollum spat out a bit not at the stew. "Even you couldn't say no to that."

"Oh, yes, we could. Spoil a nice fish. Give it to us raw and wriggling. You keep nasty chips."

"You're hopeless."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam realized that his friend was missing.

Frodo heard something and went off. The others caught up to him and they all saw a huge horde of human soldiers marching. The men were all masked and their clothing was similar to Earth's Arabs. They were spearmen and archers.

"Where are those human soldiers going?" Vorazun asked.

"Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready," Gollum replied.

"Ready to do what?" Sam asked.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

"We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam, Tosh, Vorazun," Frodo prepared to go.

"Mr. Frodo. Look," Sam heard a sound and two beasts appeared. They appeared like Earth's elephants but they had the size and tusks of mammoths. The beasts carried platforms that had more men on them. "It's an oliphaunt. No one at home will believe this."

"So, the primitives here use beasts for war," Vorazun commented.

"During the ancient times, there was no technology in Earth," said Tosh.

"Vorazun, those humans are called the Haradrim. They live in a desert region south of Mordor and those beasts are called Mumakil," Rohana informed from the Spear of Adun.

"Inform the Hierarch about it," said Vorazun.

There were sounds and Gollum went off. "Smeagol?"

The Haradrim were ambushed as arrows flew towards them and some of the men fell off from the platforms to their deaths. The infantry were easy kills while the Mumakils all shrieked with pain when the arrows embedded onto the beasts.

"I wonder who can strike from the shadows," Vorazun muttered.

One of the Mumakil ran towards Frodo's group and one arrow landed onto a Haradrim causing him to fall dead into their position.

"We've lingered here too long," Frodo began walking. "Come on, Sam, Tosh, Vorazun," but he bumped into a hooded man wearing a cloak. Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun attempted to help by preparing their weapons. Another hooded man pushed Sam into the ground with his sword touching the hobbit's throat. A group of hooded men grabbed the arms of Tosh and Vorazun. The hooded man threw Frodo onto ground and the young hobbit got up attempting to fight but was grabbed by another.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam shouted.

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower," a hooded man who appeared to be their leader said.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy," Frodo got the leader's attention. "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" the leader then examined the dead Haradrim who was not masked. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home? If he would not rather have stayed there in peace. War will make corpses of us all." The leader then ordered, "Bind their hands."

The hooded men blindfolded the Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun before tying their hands.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Aragorn and his group.


	23. Wargs of Isengard

Raynor's Raiders, the Zerg Swarm, and the Daelaam Protoss were escorting the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli on horseback said to Eowyn who was on foot. She turned to Jim who was sharing a vulture bike with Kerrigan.

"It's the beards," said Jim.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground which is, of course, ridiculous," the dwarf made her laugh. The horse began trotting and Gimli fell off. "It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," he attempted to reassure everyone and Eowyn helped him up.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father," Theoden stated the fact.

"At least you did the best as you can as an uncle. Things could have been worse without you," said Jim learning that the king and Eowyn were relatives.

"I think using a sword and riding a horse is too old, it's ain't my thing," said marine.

"You always thought being in a vulture is worse than riding a horse. Especially when you have people shooting you," said a vulture biker.

"What's the point of riding beasts?" a Protoss zealot asked.

"That's what men do in the Middle Ages," another marine replied.

"A foe can make two kills out of the beast and its rider," said a Protoss stalker pilot.

At a stopping point, everyone had their meal. "Gimli," Eowyn offered the dwarf a bowl of stew.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't."

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot," Eowyn gave Jim, Kerrigan, and Stetmann bowls of stew.

"Thank you," said Jim, Kerrigan, and Stetmann when they received bowls of stew.

"Not bad," the Queen of Blades commented.

"Really?" Eowyn asked.

"I'm sure my zerg will like your stew. I assure you that they won't hurt you."

Eowyn approached a group of zerglings, hydralisks, and roaches that eyed her. She felt a bit nervous even when they attempted not to scare her. Eowyn boldly placed bowls of stew in front of them and they tasted it.

"This stew is in bad taste," Jim whispered.

"Looks like the zerg are enjoying it," Stetmann commented.

Eowyn approached the Protoss and offered stew. "No thank you, my lady," said Artanis.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"We Protoss know nothing of hunger. Don't worry about us."

"How do you …?"

"It's too complicated to explain."

"You can never feed a machine with food," said Talandar.

"Why not?" Eowyn asked.

"We machines need power supply."

Everybody slept except Aragorn who was smoking and reminiscing the past. Talandar and the Purifiers took the night's watch.

The next day, everyone continued their to Helm's Deep. Two captains of Rohan rode ahead while Legolas was at the front looking further ahead. Several minutes later, there were a scream and growls.

"My queen, a captain is engaged in combat," Ishza told Kerrigan.

"Jim, we have to check," the Queen of Blades told Jim causing him cycle to the sources of the growls and scream.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted as there was a dead orc and a dead creature that appeared like a huge wolf. A captain along with his steed was killed whereas the other was alive.

"What is that thing?" Kerrigan asked.

"A warg, I never thought Saruman can own those nasty creatures," Jim replied as he found the creature familiar and cycled back to get the warning. " _I thought they're history_ ," he remembered Azog the Defiler and the Gundabad orcs used wargs.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked.

"Warg riders are coming towards us! Get your people to safety!" Jim got the warning.

"Warg riders?" Artanis was confused while the people of Rohan panic.

"All riders to the head of the column," Theoden ordered his cavalry troops.

"Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider," said Gimli and a few men of Rohan helped him up onto a white horse. "Come on!"

"Hierarch, I'm picking multiple hostiles coming towards you," Rohana informed Artanis.

"Raynor, what's going on?" the hierarch asked Jim.

"Orcs riding nasty creatures are coming towards us and they move fast. Sarah and I will handle them. You continue escorting the people in case the enemies get pass us."

"Fast or slow, we'll show them," Alarak led the Tal'darim to participate.

"What are we going to do?" Talandar asked.

"We must continue escorting the people," Artanis replied.

"Swann, take the infantry and continue the escort. Go to Helm's Deep without us," Jim said to Swann.

"Got it," the chief engineer assumed leadership of the infantry while Jim took hellions and vulture bikes to engage the warg riders.

"Zagara, Stukov, take half the Swarm to continue escorting the people while we handle the hostiles," said Kerrigan. She took roaches and hydralisks while the zerglings remained with Zagara.

"As you say, my queen," said the broodmother.

"Let's see if there any essence," said Dehaka as he took his pack of primal zerg.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste," Theoden said to his niece.

"I can fight," she protested.

"No! You must do this, for me," the king then turned to his cavalry troops. "Follow me!"

"Forward. I mean, charge forward," Gimli ordered his steed.

"Commanding a machine is easier than commanding a beast," Karax commented.

"Make for the lower ground!" Eowyn ordered.

"Go! Go! Go!" said a marine acting like a captain.

"That's it! Go on!" the dwarf managed to have the horse head forward.

"Stay together!" Eowyn shouted as she led the people to the fortress.

"Warriors, keep your eyes open," said Artanis.

Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Jim, Kerrigan, the riders of Rohan, hellions, and vulture bikes were ahead of the Tal'darim, Dehaka's pack, Kerrigan's roaches and hydralisks. Legolas picked off few of the warg riders that were equipped with curved swords before mounting into Gimli's horse.

The wargs howled while the orcs roared. "Charge!" Theoden shouted.

The vulture bikes launched grenades picking off some of the warg riders while the hellions used their ranged flamethrowers to catch several lines of them on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly. The Tal'darim ascendants took out groups of warg riders with psionic orbs before the cavalry forces collided onto each other.

A Rohan rider hurled a spear at orc and another Rohan rider speared another orc knocking him off from the warg. Legolas released an arrow on a warg that had a rider and the wargs killed the men who were knocked off from the horses.

The roaches corroded the warg riders with acid while Kerrigan's roaches spawned roachlings from the killed warg riders that attempted to attack the other warg riders. The primal and Kerrigan's hydralisks let out their needle spines killing the warg riders. The primal zerglings had to claw the wargs and warg riders from the sides.

"These creatures have foul essence, best not to collect them," said Dehaka as he dodged a lone warg before slashing it on the side. He slashed an orc before slashing another warg.

Kerrigan picked off the warg riders with her psionic blasts and stunned groups of them with her crushing grip lifting them mid-air. She quickly impaled the lone wargs with her wings when they get too close on the sides. Jim fired the grenade from the vulture's gun at the warg riders in front before drawing his revolver to shoot the lone wargs that attempted to flank them.

Gimli fell off from the horse and a lone warg turned its attention to him. "Bring your pretty face to my axe," the dwarf readied his axe but Legolas shot it. "That one counts as mine!" Gimli hacked another warg right at the brain and became stuck after the body fell on top of him.

Aragorn decapitated an orc and Theoden slashed another. A Rohan rider hurled a spear at a warg, another Rohan rider speared an orc, and a Rohan archer picked off a warg rider before being run over by another warg rider.

"Stinking creature," Gimli attempted to push the body before breaking the neck of an orc that tried to kill him.

A Rohan rider slashed a warg on the neck while the blood hunters unseen slashed the wargs on the sides with their psionic scythes. Alarak casted a destruction wave on a group of warg riders killing them while knocking the orcs off from their steeds before turning to see a lone warg attempted roared at Gimli. The Tal'darim Highlord used deadly charge onto the warg killing it and helped Gimli up.

"Thanks," said the dwarf.

Theoden stabbed an orc before stabbing a warg on its throat.

Aragorn stabbed an orc before the Dunedain was knocked off from the horse by a lone warg. Aragorn grabbed onto the warg and engaged into a hand-to-hand combat with the orc that appeared to be the leader. The Dunedain stabbed the orc who grabbed something from him. Aragorn threw the orc off before the warg sent them tumbling off the cliff.

The battle was over when none of the warg riders survived. "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn?" Gimli shouted.

Jim, the elf, and the dwarf noticed an orc was alive. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli readied his axe and the Terran readied his revolver aiming at the orc's forehead.

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff," the orc said his last words.

"You lie," said Legolas and the orc passed away. The elf took an elvish jewel from the dead orc's hand before looking downwards from the cliff along with Theoden, Gimli, Jim, and Kerrigan.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," the king ordered and Legolas glared at him. "Come," Theoden placed his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Let's go rejoin the others," said Jim.

 **Author's Note**

There will be the switch of POV's in the next chapter.


	24. Isengard Unleashed

The Raynor's Raiders infantry led by Swann, the rest of the Swarm led by Zagara and Stukov, the Aiur Protoss led by Artanis, and the Purifiers succeeded in escorting the people when one of them said, "At last! Helm's Deep."

"There it is, Helm's Deep."

"We're safe!"

"We're safe, my lady," a young woman said to Eowyn.

"Thank you."

"So, this is Helm's Deep we've been hearing about," said Talandar as a fortress was in sight.

"This castle looks formidable, therefore it is the right place to seek shelter during a war," said Karax

"I see, Theoden decided to take the fight to this place," said Artanis.

The gates were opened as the people from Edoras entered joining the other refugees. The refugees who arrived to the fortress earlier were horrified to see the zerg and the infested terrans causing the guards to ready their weapons. The people of Edoras who got to know the zerg reassured the other refugees telling them that they were fighting on their side.

The refugees who were in the fortress earlier were staring at the Protoss and Raynor's Raiders infantry. The people of Edoras brought word to the other refugees that the creatures and strange men were allies.

Stetmann smiled watching the two young children reunited with their mother.

"Mama!" the little girl cried.

"Eothain! Freda!" their mother hugged them.

"Where is the rest?" Eowyn asked.

"This is all we could save, my lady," an old man replied.

"Take it to the caves."

"Make way for the king. Make way for Theoden. Make way for the king," she heard a captain shouting and rushed over to them. Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, Zagara, and Stukov followed.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she said.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," said her uncle.

"I take it that the riders of Rohan took casualties," Swann noticed that all of the vulture bikes and hellions had survived.

"Those nasty riders aren't so tough," said Alarak as he lost none of the Tal'darim to the warg riders.

"That is one battle where we did not lose any minions," Zagara noticed that the hydralisks and roaches had survived.

"We collected no essence," Dehaka spoke in disappointment even though he did not lose any of his pack to the warg riders.

"Where's Aragorn?" Artanis asked.

"Killed in action," Jim replied. Eowyn, Swann, Stetmann, Zagara, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, and Talandar were saddened to hear the answer. "Get the medics to treat the wounded," he ordered.

"Now we have to defend this place," said Kerrigan.

"How?" Karax asked.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround," Theoden ordered his men.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

* * *

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain," Wormtongue informed Saruman who was pouring black powder into a huge spiked ball. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Saruman grabbed Wormtongue's wrist so that the flaming point of the candle would not touch the hugged spiked ball and began walking to the balcony, "If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall."

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning thousands, to storm the Keep."

"Hundreds of thousands."

"But, my lord, there is no such force."

There was a horn and Isengard was crowded with Uruk-hai infantry that let out war chants. Saruman quieted them with a gesture and began his speech, "A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand." The Uruks cheered and the treacherous wizard continued his speech after quieting them down, "This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!" There was a tear in Wormtongue's eye and Saruman muttered, "There will be no dawn for Men. My army of 100,000 Uruk-hai will overwhelm James Raynor and his allies." The Uruk-hai army began their move.

* * *

After Elrond sent his daughter to the Grey Havens, he was approached by Galadriel. She gave a speech, "The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly. The Dark God Amon of the void is backing him. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand. The quest will claim his life. You know this; you have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men. Men who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth and the galaxy, even unto the ending of the world and universe. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?"

* * *

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun were dragged by hooded men to their hideout. The spectre and the Dark Templar eavesdropped on a conversation.

"What news?" the leader of the hooded men asked.

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army. Creatures that are not of this world are bred. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate."

"How many?"

"Some thousands. More come every day."

"Who's covering the river to the north?"

"We pulled 500 men at Osgiliath. If their city is attacked, we won't hold it."

"Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."


	25. Ithilien

"Vorazun, you're in Ithilien, a territory of Gondor," Rohana informed.

The blindfolds and bonds were removed from Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun. "My men tell me that you are Orc spies," said Faramir who had some resemblance to Boromir.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute," said Sam.

"If we are Orc spies, the enemy will strike this place soon," said Vorazun.

"We have no connection with the enemy," said Tosh.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir questioned.

"Call me Tosh."

"I am Vorazun, Matriarch of the Nerazim or Dark Templar."

Faramir was baffled after the spectre and the Dark Templar introduced themselves.

"They're not from around here," said Frodo.

"They're strangers to the lands here," said Sam.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked.

"His gardener," Sam clarified.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look," the leader of the men asked.

"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with 18 companions. 11 are strangers to lands here, one we lost in Moria, two were my kin, a Dwarf there was also. And an Elf and two Men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor," Frodo replied and with grief when thinking about Gandalf.

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked.

"Yes. For my part."

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

"Dead? How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"Look, none of us have seen how Boromir died," Vorazun stated the fact.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us," said Frodo.

"His horn washed upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother," Faramir recalled and there were tears in his eyes.

" _I get it_ ," Tosh thought.

There was silence when Faramir was holding the broken horn and began reminiscing when the hobbits fell asleep. Tosh dug into his mind psionically and learned that both brothers had reclaimed Osgiliath for Gondor. Boromir attended Faramir during the celebration until their Steward father interrupted. The Steward of Gondor favored his first born but looked down on his second son. Therefore, Boromir was sent by their father to Rivendell to retrieve the One Ring that must be brought to Gondor. "Remember today, little brother," Boromir said his last words to Faramir before departing.

"Captain Faramir!" a man called out. "We found the third one."

Faramir approached Frodo's group and Vorazun tapped the hobbits while saying, "Frodo, Sam, wake up!"

"You must come with me. Now," said Faramir. He led a group to a point near the waterfall, "Down there." Gollum was seen, "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." The men prepared their arrows waiting for the signal, "They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?"

" _The rock and pool is nice and cool._

 _So juicy sweet._

 _Our only wish._

 _To catch a fish._

 _So juicy sweet._ "

Gollum sang while killing a fish for food.

"Wait. This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please let me go down to him," said Frodo. Faramir nodded and the hobbit went down at the time Gollum was eating the fish raw. "Smeagol. Master is here. Come, Smeagol. Trust master. Come."

"We must go now?"

"Smeagol, you must trust master. Follow me. Come on. Come. Come, Smeagol. Nice Smeagol. That's it. Come on," Frodo had Gollum coming towards him while it was holding the fish in its mouth until the men seized it. "Don't hurt him!" Frodo shouted to the men. "Smeagol, don't struggle. Smeagol, listen to me."

"Master!" Gollum said sadly before the men blindfolded it.

The men gained pleasure torturing the creature with kicks and punches until Faramir ordered, "That's enough." A man threw the creature before the captain began questioning it, "Where are you leading them?" Gollum sobbed instead of replying. "Answer me."

"Smeagol. Why does it cry, Smeagol? Cruel Men hurts us. Master tricksed us. Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false. Master is our friend. Our friend. Master betrayed us. No. Not its business. Leave us alone! Filthy little Hobbitses! They stole it from us! No. No," Gollum talked to itself while sobbing.

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked.

"My precious!" Gollum replied before screaming at him.

"We have to get out of here. You go. Go, now," Sam whispered to Frodo. "You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo."

Tosh tapped Sam on the shoulder before giving him a "shhh" and whispered, "Watch what you say. The men can hear you."

"I don't think we can smuggle you two out," said Vorazun in a low volume.

"You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me but … I'm sorry. The Ring's …" said Frodo before Tosh cut him off by tapping him on the shoulder. "What?"

Faramir entered and drew his sword, "So this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the Wild I have you … two Halflings … a strange man and a strange creature from another world … and a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp." He had his sword uncovering the Ring, "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

Tosh and Vorazun saw Frodo closing his eyes as there were voices from the Ring.

"No!" Frodo shouted and backed away from Faramir.

"Stop it! Leave him alone," Sam stood between them. "Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!"

A man approached Faramir, "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements."

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam pleaded.

"Captain?" the man asked.

"Prepare to leave," Faramir gave the order. "The Ring will go to Gondor."

"Trying to do what your brother have failed to do, are you?" said Tosh.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Rohan.


	26. Preparations in Helm's Deep

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak had a meeting. Without a notice, Eowyn was eavesdropping. "What do you know about castle defense?" Artanis asked.

"When a castle is under siege, archers at the battlements would fire at the attackers. Should the attackers get too close to the walls, the defenders would drop rocks and hot oil onto them," Stukov gave out what he knew.

"What about now?" Karax asked.

The leaders went out surveying the fortress and Jim said, "In the case of Helm's Deep, the ranged units will take the Deeping Wall while the melee units will be on ground level if the enemy break through the grate. I don't machines would fit into the battlements of the walls. Theoden's men will attack from the keep."

"I see, the ranged infantry will first fire at the enemy," said Kerrigan.

"We are to wait until the wall is breached?" said Zagara.

"That is correct."

"So the dragoons and stalkers have to stay with the melee units?" Artanis asked.

"That's right," Swann replied.

The marines, reapers, infested marines, hydralisks, High Templar, adepts, ascendants along with half the number of havocs, sentries, and energizers took position at the Deeping Wall. The firebats, hellions, vultures, zerglings, roaches, infested colonists, zealots, centurions, sentinels, dragoons, stalkers, dark Templar, avengers, blood hunters along with the rest of the Protoss robotic support units were on ground level behind the Deeping Wall.

"It looks like you have come prepared," said Eowyn.

"What makes our matters interest you?" Alarak asked.

"Hey! Hey! Look over there!" a marine shouted as he spotted something.

The leaders except Talandar went to the battlements of the Deeping Wall and saw a rider on a brown horse heading towards the keep. "Aragorn?" Jim recognized the rider.

"How is it possible?" Artanis wondered.

The leaders went to the keep and the people of Rohan were glad to see Aragorn alive. "He's alive!" said a woman of Rohan.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli shoved through the crowd. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie," the dwarf hugged Aragorn after he dismounted.

"It's good to see you, Aragorn," it was Jim.

"You're the next to cheat death. You remind me of Gandalf," said Stetmann.

"You, Gandalf, and Jim share one thing in common," said Kerrigan.

"What is that?" Aragorn asked.

"Presumed dead."

"How come I was presumed dead?" Jim asked. Kerrigan recalled Arcturus Mengsk telling the public that Jim was executed after interrogation, "Now I get it."

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked and the dwarf nodded in one direction.

Before the Dunedain entered the interior of the keep, Legolas was on the way. "You're late," the prince of Mirkwood said in elvish. "You look terrible," he said in common tongue and returned the jewel to Aragorn.

"Thank you," Aragorn said in elvish.

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Alarak, Talandar, and Karax followed Aragorn to meet with Theoden. "A great host, you say?" said the king.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn informed.

"How many?"

"Hundred thousand strong at least."

"Hundred thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden walked out.

"Hundred thousand, I see. Huge numbers is used to compensate for weak weapons," said Alarak.

"Numbers don't win a battle," Artanis countered the statement.

"They do help, zerg use numbers," said Zagara.

"We have 1,700 troops now in position," said Jim.

"I'm sure the defenses will hold," said Kerrigan.

"I guessed what Saruman had sent against us are all Uruk-hai," said Stetmann.

"Even so, everybody should get some rest before the siege at night," said Jim before the leaders sent out the order. Jim's men, the Zerg, and the Protoss except for the robotics rested in their positions.

Stetmann, Eowyn, and Jim's medics had to go to the caves along with the women and children. "Sir, I don't think you'll like this," one of the medics said to Jim.

"Spit it out."

"Elderly men and boys over approximately the age of seven are to be armed."

"This is ridiculous."

"What is it, friend Raynor?" Artanis asked.

"Theoden is arming old men and young boys," Jim replied in an uneasy tone.

"Is the king out of his mind? The young and old don't stand a chance against the enemy," Artanis spoke in disbelief as the elderly men and young boys did not receive training after they were armed.

"True, the young and old are easy kills," said Alarak.

"Especially that they are just peasants, farriers, and stable boys. They aren't meant to be sent to war," said Swann.

"I heard that this add up to 300," Stetmann informed as he witnessed the elderly men and young boys were given weapons. He noticed fear were in the old and young. Some of them became spearmen and some became yeomen archers.

"That makes it 2,000 against 100,000. Saruman outnumbered us 50 to one," said Kerrigan.

"Let's hope Gandalf arrives with reinforcements soon," said Jim.

"We'll have to use heavier units if the need is great," said Swann.

"Or hit them from the air," said Artanis before walking off. He went to the interior of the keep and said to the king, "What do you think are doing?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You're sending old men and young boys to war. They don't stand a chance against the Uruk-hai."

"Do you not know who are you dealing with, hierarch? I am the king of Rohan and it is my decision of who to send to war. I don't recall allowing you and your friends to question every of my decision. What's done is done, we cannot undo it. We don't have enough men to face Saruman's army."

"The sacrifices of the young and old will be for nothing. Don't you forget that my warriors and our allies are aiding you in this fight," Artanis walked out. He told the other leaders, "There's no way we can convince the king to leave the young and old alone."

"Then we'll have to save their sorry butts," said Jim.

 **Author's Note**

Sorry folks, the next chapter will be on the north.


	27. Ettenmoors

The Dominion Force commanded by Matt Horner, the Protoss Golden Armada led by Selendis, the elves led by Glorfindel, and Gloin reached the Ettenmoors. "In days of old, the Ettenmoors were held by the Witch-king of Angmar. Now the new goblin leader has taken these lands for his own," said an elf.

"We'll first have to clear a goblin encampment," said Selendis.

"Johnny, we'll need heavier units for this assault," Horner told Johnny as siege tanks were used. They were heavy tanks that could switch to long-range artillery in siege mode.

"I never thought you can have such powerful machines," said Glorfindel.

"These will help us in the upcoming siege," said Johnny.

When the combined forces reached a poorly defended goblin settlement, the siege tanks took siege mode that instantly slew the cave trolls while the colossi handled the goblin infantry easily. The elven archers, Protoss dragoons, and marines fired took down the other goblin infantry. The siege tanks had a longer attack range and could instantly destroy a goblin structure.

"Area is secured, we can set up encampments," said Johnny.

The combined forces established encampments near clusters of mineral fields and vespene geysers. A man-made factory landed so that the hellions, vulture bikes, goliath combat walkers, diamondback hover tanks, and siege tanks could be manufactured. A number of siege tanks remained to defend the encampment when combined with bunkers, battle towers, and photon cannons. Selendis had some of the Protoss high Templar merged to become archons that were powerful psionic entities in which their psionic shockwaves could deal more damage against biological foes. She assembled a force of zealots, dragoons, archons, and colossi. Johnny prepared an attack force consisting of marines, vulture bikes, hellions, goliaths, diamondbacks, and siege tanks.

The combined forces began moving towards the main goblin encampment. The siege tanks demolished the goblin tunnels and the sentry towers. The goblin army also had spiderlings that had venom sacs and pike-wielding half-troll marauders. The hellions caught hordes of goblin infantry, goblin spider riders, spiderlings, and half-troll marauders on fire causing them to run around then collapsed to the ground motionlessly. The vulture bikes picked off the infantry and cavalry opponents with their grenade launchers despite they were not efficient. The elven lancers trampled the goblin infantry, knocked the goblins off from their spiders, and speared the spiders. The elven warriors helped out slashing the half-troll marauders while the elven archers picked off the spiderlings. The spiderlings, goblin spider riders, and half-troll marauders were no match to marines, goliaths, diamondbacks, dragoons, and colossi. A single goliath could gun down two goblins and two spiderlings with its twin autocannons. However a single goliath could only take down one half-troll marauder or a spider rider with its dual guns. The goblin archers attempted to fire at the armored vehicles and the colossi but the arrows all bounced off. The Protoss zealots sliced the spiderlings, goblin infantry, and half-troll marauders into pieces. The Protoss archons handled any opponent in the goblin army easily and their plasma shields appeared to be harder than the goblins could think.

When they approached the main goblin encampment, the siege tanks demolished the walls in siege mode. "I smell the flesh of the Eldar. Wait, what? What are they?" it was the goblin king riding a giant scorpion. He could not believe his eyes seeing strange creatures and things he had never seen before. "Kill all the intruders," he ordered.

Glorfindel clashed blades with the goblin king distracting him so that Gloin could kill the giant scorpion. This caused the goblin king to fell off before the elf in silver armor decapitated the goblin king, "The goblin king is dead. The lands can be safer again."

"Now we have to mop out the main goblin encampment," said Johnny.

The diamondbacks handled the remaining cave trolls and the mountain giant easily with their anti-armor railguns. Those hover tanks had the advantage of moving and attacking simultaneously. The tanks laid waste to the other structures and the goblin king's fortress.

When the tanks did so, a lone dwarf prisoner was liberated. He requested aid from the combined forces as his clan in the Blue Mountain was attacked by a dragon.

 **Author's Note**

Apologies folks, the next chapter will be on Frodo's group.


	28. Trouble in Osgiliath

Faramir and his men dragged Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun on their way to Osgiliath. The men tied Gollum's hand and dragged it with the rope. "Look! Osgiliath burns! Mordor has come," said one of the men.

"The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy," Frodo stated the fact to Faramir. "Please let me go."

"Hurry," the captain ignored the hobbit.

"Faramir! You must let me go!"

"Faramir, listen to him," said Vorazun but it was useless.

"Frodo! You'll need stronger argument points to talk him out of this," said Tosh.

When they arrived to the ruined city, a battle was going on as boulders flew from the enemy and arrows flying towards both sides. "Faramir! Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall, we will be overrun," a grey-haired man reported.

"Mr. Frodo?" said Sam.

"It's calling to him, Sam. His Eye is almost on me," Frodo whispered.

"Hold on, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right."

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war," Faramir ordered.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died?" Sam caught the men's attention. "He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!"

"The Ring will never be on your side and will never help you against the hybrid!" said Vorazun.

"Hybrid?" Faramir was baffled.

"Those are the creatures that are not of this world and were bred in Mordor. You always thought the Ring will help you, but it is helping the enemies including hybrids to win," Vorazun stated the fact and left the men out of words.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Tosh recalled Aragorn's words.

"Watch out!" a man shouted as a boulder destroyed a structure.

"Mr. Frodo?" said Sam as Frodo was losing control of himself.

"They're here. They've come," said Frodo who was being controlled by the Ring.

"Nazgul!" Faramir shouted as there was a blood-curtailing screech. A Ringwraith on Fellbeast had arrived causing the captain to drag Frodo somewhere else. "Stay here, keep out of sight," he ordered at the time the men let go of Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun. "Take cover!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Frodo walked out.

"Frodo's losing control," said Tosh.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked but there was no reply.

Frodo went to a walkway upstairs causing the Ringwraith to fly the Fellbeast towards him. "We got to stop him," said Vorazun as Frodo was about to put in the Ring and Faramir was watching.

Sam leapt at Frodo causing them to roll downstairs and Faramir released an arrow on the Fellbeast. Tosh fired one round from his AGR28 rifle at the Ringwraith and the gunfire drew the men's attention. Frodo rolled Sam to his supine position and drew Sting. Vorazun stood between the two and pushed Frodo aside. "Get back to your senses, Frodo. You nearly killed your best friend," said the Dark Templar matriarch. This caused Frodo to back away and leaned against a wall sitting down while dropping Sting.

"I can't do this," said Frodo after regaining control.

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are," Sam said sadly watching the Ringwraith on Fellbeast retreating. "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo asked.

Sam noticed Gollum heard everything and helped his friend back onto his feet. "That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."

Faramir and his men walked towards the hobbits. "I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins," said the captain.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit," the grey-haired man gave a reminder with concern.

"Then it is forfeit, release them," Faramir ordered and showed Frodo's group a passage. "This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir. The very highest," said Sam.

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor. What road will you take once you reach the woods?" the captain then asked.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo replied.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir then grabbed Gollum on the neck. "Is that its name?"

"No. No! Yes," the creature replied.

"Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way," Faramir warned.

"It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try," said Gollum causing the captain to eye Frodo.

"I must," Frodo confirmed causing Faramir to let go of Gollum.

"Go, Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men," said the captain.

"Thank you."

Faramir grabbed Gollum's neck, "May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm."

"Faramir, should Sauron and Amon strike, expect reinforcements from the other Protoss, my kind. They will help you on this coming war. Tell your people that," said Vorazun.

"My people, Mr. Jim Raynor, and his men will aid you on this war. The combined forces of your men, our men, and the Protoss will be sufficient to repel Sauron and Amon," said Tosh.

"I'll see to that," said Faramir as the spectre and Dark Templar rejoined the others in the old sewer.

"Come on, keep up," Sam said to Gollum. "Mr. Frodo didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see?"

"Save me?"

"So there's no hard feelings. Forgive and forget."

"No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum, Gollum. Yes, master. Nice hobbits."

"Very decent of you. Very decent, indeed, Gollum."

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, Vorazun, and Gollum made it into the woods outside of Osgiliath. "I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales," said Sam.

"What?" Frodo asked.

"I wonder if people will ever say, 'Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.'

And they'll say, 'Yes! That's one of my favorite stories.'

'Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, Dad?'

'Yes, my boy. The most famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'"

"Well, you've left out one of the chief characters: Samwise the Brave. 'I want to hear more about Sam.' Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam."

"Now, Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious."

"So was I."

"Sam, you'll be the true hero of the tales," said Vorazun.

"You think so?"

"Certainly."

"That's why Samwise the Brave suits you," said Tosh.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Smeagol? We're not going to wait for you. Come on," Frodo shouted.

"Master. Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us. Master broke his promise. Don't ask Smeagol. Poor, poor Smeagol. Master betrayed us. Wicked. Tricksy. False. We ought to wring his filthy little neck. Kill him! Kill him! Kill them all! And then we take the precious and we be the master! But the fat Hobbit, the strange man, and … whatever, they know. Eyes always watching. Then we stabs them out. Put out their eyeses and make them crawl. Yes. Yes. Yes. Kill them all. Yes. No! No! It's too risky. It's too risky. Where is he? Where has he gone?" Gollum talked to himself.

"Hey, Gollum! Where are you?" Sam shouted.

"Smeagol?" Frodo shouted.

"We could let her do it. Yes. She could do it. Yes, precious, she could. And then we takes it once they're dead. Once they're dead," the creature then showed itself. "Come on, Hobbits. Long ways to go yet. Smeagol will show you the way. Follow me."

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on the battle you have all been waiting for.


	29. The Battle of Helm's Deep

It was nightfall in Helm's Deep; Jim's men, the Zerg Swarm, and the Daelaam Protoss were in positions in and behind the Deeping Wall. "Move! Move to the outer wall," man of Rohan shouted as the other men took positions in the keep.

Jim and Kerrigan went to the keep. "They're all frightened," Kerrigan commented.

"Excuse me, what is your name? Can I check your sword?" Jim asked.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord," the lad gave the Terran the steel sword. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say it is hopeless."

Jim returned the sword and Kerrigan said, "You shouldn't let go of hope. With our aid, you and the men will have a chance that you'll make it through this night."

Several minutes later, there was a horn. "Elves," Jim recognized the horn.

"Send for the king," a guard ordered. "Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!" another guard shouted.

"Look over there!" a marine shouted.

"We're getting reinforcements," said another marine as an unexpected battalion of 200 warriors entered into Helm's Deep.

The men of Rohan looked at the elves with delight and wonder. "How is this possible?" Theoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," said the elf leader whom Jim, Kerrigan, Aragorn, and Legolas recognized as Haldir of Lorien. "We come to honor that allegiance.

"Welcome, Haldir," Aragorn spoke in elvish and hugged him. "You are most welcome," the Dunedain spoke in common tongue.

"It's good to see you, Jim," Haldir turned to the Terran speaking in common tongue.

"It's good to see you, Haldir. You and your warriors are a welcome sight. May the odds be even."

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said to Theoden after the elves turned to face the king.

"Great! We're fighting alongside with the elves," said a marine after the elves took positions in the Deeping Wall along with the Protoss purifier adepts, Aiur Protoss high Templar, Tal'darim Protoss ascendants, the Raynor's Raiders reapers, the rest of the Raynor's Raiders marines, Zerg hydralisks, and Zerg infested marines. Jim, Kerrigan, Swann, Karax, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir were in the Deeping Wall.

"You could have picked a better spot," said Gimli.

"Why can't you watch your tongue, Gimli?" said Swann.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," said Legolas.

"We're all in this together," said Jim.

"We'll make our stand here," said Kerrigan.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli muttered.

Saruman's army of 100,000 Uruk-hai arrived just as everybody expected and the weather turned to rain.

Meanwhile in the caves, Stetmann and Jim's medics noticed the women and children all huddled together while mothers attempted to soothe their wailing infants.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Aragorn said to the elves in their language.

The Uruk captain stood on top of a boulder and let out a cry as a signal to hold. "That's a lot of Uruk-hai," said a reaper.

"Saruman will surely underestimate us," said a high Templar.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas offered two alternatives and the dwarf chuckled.

The Uruk captain let out a cry causing the Uruks to all roar and the Uruk pikemen thumped the ground. "I've never such behavior before," Karax commented.

"They're not going to attack now unless we provoke them," Jim predicted and Aragorn drew his sword.

"Now we have to watch," a reaper spoke impatiently.

The noise got louder and the men of Rohan prepared their bows waiting for the signal. Stetmann, the medics, the women, and children could hear bits of the noise.

"I knew this is a bad idea," said Jim after an old man released an arrow into the neck of an Uruk pikeman unintentionally causing the roaring and the thumping to stop.

"HOLD!" Aragorn shouted to the elves.

After the Uruk pikeman fell to the ground dead, the Uruks all roared with rage and baring their teeth. "That old farmer pissed them off," a reaper commented.

"They aren't taking it well that they took the first casualty," a marine stated the fact.

The Uruk captain thrusted his sword to signal the Uruks to attack and they began charging. "So it begins," Theoden muttered.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn shouted in elvish causing the elves to prepare their bows.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm," Legolas gave a tip in elvish.

"Release Arrows!" the Dunedain shouted as a volley of arrows laid waste to a line of Uruk-hai.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"The battle has started," Swann replied.

"Give them a volley," Theoden ordered.

"Fire!" a captain shouted.

"Fire!" another old man shouted causing the yeomen archers to release a volley of arrows killing more Uruks.

"Full volley!" Aragorn shouted in elvish causing the elves behind the wall to join in firing more arrows at the Uruk-hai.

"Brothers, let them have a taste of psionic storm," said a high Templar as he and the others casted storms killing clusters of Uruk-hai to the amazement of the men of Rohan and elves.

"Our psionic orbs can help too," said a Tal'darim ascendant as he and the others sent out orbs that laid wastes to multiple Uruks.

"It is time!" Karax had his drones to pick off two Uruks at a time while the adepts fired their glaive cannons killing multiple Uruks.

"Minions, show them the fury of the Swarm," Kerrigan ordered and the hydralisks fired needle spines laying wastes to more Uruks. Those piercing projectiles penetrated into the Uruk's armor deeper than they did on the armor of their previous foes. The infested marines fired their guns and Stukov picked off the Uruks with his corrosive bolts. Kerrigan killed a cluster of Uruk-hai with her crushing grip and picked off the other Uruks with her psionic blasts.

"Light them up!" Jim shouted. The marines and reapers opened fire killing more Uruks. A single reaper could kill two Uruks with both of his pistols while a marine could kill the Uruks quickly due to the rapid fire of the assault rifle. The Uruks' armor did not stand a chance against the bullets that punctured through the armor right into the interior of the Uruks' bodies. Swann fired his grenade launcher and Jim fired his assault rifle. The commander threw a hand grenade at the Uruks and the explosion sent a cluster of them flying into the air.

"Come and get some!" a marine muttered while pulling the trigger.

The men of Rohan and the elves were impressed with what their allies were capable of. Despite hundreds of Uruk-hai were killed per minute, the Uruks continued charging.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted impatiently.

A number of Uruks fired piercing bolts taking out some of the elves and injuring the hydralisks. The Protoss plasma shields caused the bolts to bounce off within impact. "Raaahhhhh!" a bolt landed onto a marine's head puncturing through the visor causing him to fell off into the Uruks.

"Uruks have crossbows! Watch for incoming fire!" Jim shouted.

"Return fire!" Stukov shouted. The marines (normal and infested), hydralisks, and adepts fired back at the Uruk crossbowmen taking them out easily.

"What are they bringing?" Karax asked as he saw the Uruks brought siege equipment he had not seen before.

"Ladders," Swann replied.

"Ladders!" Aragorn shouted in elvish.

"For what?" the Protoss phase-smith asked.

"They're going to climb the wall with those," the chief engineer replied.

"Good!" Gimli muttered.

The Uruks that wore just a helmet and linen cloths wielding two-handed swords positioned themselves on top of the ladders. Each ladder was operated by two Uruks and the Uruk pikemen helped out raising the ladders. "Aim for the Uruk-hai on the ladders," Jim ordered and his men shot down as many of them as they could.

"You heard the man! Shoot them down!" Kerrigan shouted to the hydralisks turning their attention to the Uruks on ladders and shot most of them down. The needle spines penetrated deeper into the unarmored Uruks to the point that those projectiles could not be plucked out.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted as most of the elves drew swords for close combat.

"Minions, prepare for close combat," Kerrigan shouted to the hydralisks.

A few unarmored Uruks got through the fire and Gimli hacked one of them. The other unarmored Uruks began their killing spree as they swung their swords killing multiple elves before they could act. "They're berserkers," said Kerrigan as one of them swung his sword at her. She ducked and impaled the berserker with her wings. The Uruk warriors began to flood the battlements causing the elves with swords and hydralisks to use melee attacks. The adepts, marines (normal and infested), ascendants, and high Templar continued killing the Uruks on ground while the reapers covered them and the elves. A single hydralisk could impale two Uruks with its scythes in close combat. Aragorn and Haldir slashed the Uruks with their swords. Swann used his cybernetic arm to club Uruks and Kerrigan impaled the Uruks with her wings when they got close. The Queen of Blades and the chief engineer covered Jim while he continued to shoot the Uruks.

Gimli slid under another berserker and hacked it, "Legolas! Two already!"

"I'm on 17!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli hacked a berserker on the groin before he finished climbing and finished him off.

"19!" Legolas shouted after he shot two Uruks down from the ladders.

Gimli hacked another berserker and Legolas shot another Uruk down.

"We should do something about those ladders!" said Karax.

"Knock down those ladders to slow them down!" Jim shouted as Aragorn slashed an Uruk and knocked a ladder down. Some of the marines (normal and infested), adepts, and reapers knocked down the other ladders while the rest provided cover. When they did so, the climbing Uruks fell to their deaths and the ladders were re-raised. The Uruks on ground scattered to avoid the impact of the crash.


	30. Breach of the Deeping Wall

"17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 …" Gimli stood between two ladders knocking the Uruks off similar in a way of whack-a-mole.

More Uruks gathered in shield formation and began going up the causeway. "Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!" Aragorn shouted to elves with bows in their language and they released arrows on the Uruks on causeways causing some of them to fall off.

"Uruk-hai are advancing up the causeway! Concentrate your fire at them now!" Jim shouted. The marines (normal and infested) and reapers turned their attention to the Uruks on causeway shooting them on the sides so that more would fall off. No matter how many Uruks on the causeway were shot down, they kept on advancing with more replacing the fallen.

"Is this it? Is this is all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden muttered.

"Jim, below you!" Kerrigan got his attention as a pair of Uruks bringing in a huge spiked ball into the grate and another pair brought in another.

"Damn it! They brought explosives!" Jim guessed as he saw a berserker with a torch running towards the grate.

"Explosives? That's impossible!" said Swann.

"Bring him down, Legolas!" Aragorn shouted in elvish to Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood fired an arrow on the berserker's right shoulder. "Kill him! Kill him!" the Dunedain yelled in elvish and Legolas released another arrow on the berserker's right shoulder.

Jim opened fire at the berserker filling it with as many rounds as he could. Despite of the huge amount of damage, the berserker lunged towards the explosives. "F…" said Jim but was cut when the explosives went off shocking everybody. Debris and bodies were thrown up by the explosion. Aragorn was sent flying into the ground and knocked unconscious. Kerrigan was knocked unconscious and landed on top of Jim when the man she loved was in supine position.

"It's an explosion," said Stetmann as he, the medics, the women, and children heard the noise in the caves.

"How did the enemy make explosives?" a medic asked knowing that marauders, siege tanks, banshees, and thors were not used.

"I wonder how," Stetmann had no answer to that.

"Raynor! Kerrigan! Can you hear me?!" Artanis shouted.

"My Queen!" Zagara called out.

"We should prepare," said Alarak as he activated his bane blades while the Uruks began storming through the gap.

Theoden saw the Uruks on causeway brought in a battering ram, "Brace the gate!" The men of Rohan below pushed the gate while the others above hurled rocks and spears at the crew. "Hold them! Stand firm!" the king shouted.

Aragorn and Gimli began regaining conscious when the Uruks entered through the gap. "For Aragorn!" the dwarf shouted and jumped at the Uruks from the battlements.

"Gimli!" the Dunedain shouted as the dwarf took a few Uruks down before being knocked off balance. "Hurl the arrows!" Aragorn shouted in elvish causing the elves on ground released a volley of arrows. "Charge!" the Dunedain shouted in elvish causing the elves to draw swords and charge. Aragorn shoved a pike apart and decapitated an Uruk.

Everybody regained conscious and the fight in the battlements resumed. But Jim noticed the gap and shouted, "Raiders, suppress the flow!" The firebats began heading towards the Uruks and the vulture bikes began firing at the Uruks. The firebats and hellions caught many Uruks on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly.

"Zagara, Dehaka, hold off the Uruk-hai on ground," Kerrigan called out.

"As you say," said the brood mother. "Minions, kill the Uruk-hai," she ordered. The zerglings all charged at the Uruks clawing them mercilessly and attempted to overwhelm them. The infested colonists joined in and began clawing the Uruks. At a distance, the roaches engulfed many Uruks with acid corroding them. Roachlings were spawned by Kerrigan's roaches and helped out clawing the Uruks. Zagara impaled two Uruks at a time with her talons while Dehaka slashed the Uruks.

"Warriors, it's time!" Artanis readied his twilight blades. He, the Aiur zealots, and the Nerazim centurions began charging at the Uruks. Artanis' lightning dash killed multiple Uruks before he began slicing the Uruks. A centurion could kill two Uruks at a time with two psionic blades whereas an Aiur zealot could use whirlwind to slice multiple Uruks into pieces. The dragoons fired their phase disruptors disintegrating the Uruks within impact and the stalkers picked off the Uruks with their particle disruptors. The Aiur avengers joined in slicing the Uruks into pieces unnoticed while the Nerazim dark Templars used shadow strike slicing clusters of Uruks into pieces. The Aiur sentry robots picked off some of the Uruks with their disruption beam and restored shields to allies.

"Time to purify these foul creatures," Talandar ordered. He and the sentinels charged at the Uruks. Talandar slashed the Uruks with his purifier blades and used whirlwind killing multiples of them. Like a centurion, a sentinel could slice two Uruks at a time with its blades. The robotics energizers boosted the speed of movement and attacks of their allies.

"Tal'darim, show them what we are capable of," Alarak ordered and casted destruction wave killing a horde of Uruks before charging at them then slicing them with his bane blades. The blood hunters joined in unnoticed and sliced the Uruks into pieces. The robotic havocs extended the attack ranges of their allies.

Legolas took an Uruk's shield and slid it ahead. He jumped on and skated downwards while shooting the Uruks on the way. The elf had the shield flew right at an Uruk's chest and stabbed an Uruk with an arrow.

Aragorn helped Gimli back into his feet and the two rejoined the fight.


	31. The Retreat

"Is there no end to these Uruk-hai?" Artanis asked as no matter how many Uruks were slain, replacements flooded through the gap on the wall.

"There's just too many of them," said Jim at the time he and his men were still gunning the Uruk-hai.

"We can never overwhelm them," said Zagara as she impaled two Uruks.

"Still, huge numbers are used to compensate for weak weapons," Alarak stated the fact as he slashed two Uruks.

Legolas knifed the Uruks, Gimli hacked another Uruk, and Aragorn slashed another Uruk.

Theoden watched the combined forces and shouted, "Aragorn! Jim! Artanis! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!" Aragorn shouted to the elves in their language. "Haldir! To the Keep!" he shouted to the defender of Lorien in elvish.

"Templar, fall back to the keep now!" Artanis passed the order to his warriors and they went to the keep.

"You heard the hierarch, go!" Karax passed the order to the adept and went with them to the keep.

"Purifiers, pull back to the keep!" Talandar passed the order to the Purifiers and they headed towards to the keep.

"Tal'darim, follow them to keep!" Alarak passed the order reluctantly to his followers and they kept up with the other Protoss.

"My Swarm, pull back to the keep!" Kerrigan ordered. Dehaka, Zagara, and the minions all pulled back to the keep.

"You heard her! Move!" Stukov shouted to the infested causing them to fall back to the keep.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli shouted while struggling as Legolas and Swann had to carry him.

"To the Keep!" Haldir shouted in elvish to his kin.

"Raiders! Form a firing line and fall back to the keep!" Jim shouted to his men. The reapers all hovered ahead and did cliff jumps to the keep. The marines aimed carefully at the Uruks to cover the retreating elves. "We got your cover, Haldir," the commander said to the defender of Lorien as he continued firing at the Uruks. Kerrigan picked off the Uruk-hai on the stairs while Haldir was between her and Jim who was firing at the Uruks behind them. They went downstairs and Haldir rejoined his kin. The firebats were in front scorching the Uruks that dared to approach while marines shot Uruks continuously. Jim's infantry began walking backwards covering the retreat and the men of Rohan released arrows on the upcoming Uruks.

The battering ram made a hole in the gate and killed a man of Rohan during the process. "Brace the gate!" another man of Rohan shouted. However, the Uruk crossbowmen aimed through the hole and fired at the defenders.

"Hold them!" the men with bows returned fire at the Uruk crossbowmen.

"To the gate. Draw your swords!" the king said to his subordinates.

The firebats and hellions kept the Uruks that were flooding through the gap in the Deeping Wall at bay while the hydralisks, adepts, high Templar, marines, reapers, and ascendants took positions in the battlements of the keep to resume shooting the Uruks. "Swann, you're in charge until I get back. I'm going to help out at the gate. Take this for safe keeping," Jim handed his rifle to the chief engineer.

"Anytime you're ready, cowboy."

"I'm coming with Jim," said Kerrigan.

The men of Rohan below struggled to hold the gate despite Theoden and the captains lent them hands. After the king sliced an arm of an Uruk that was strangling a captain, he was speared by another Uruk. Theoden was injured on the shoulder nevertheless returned the favor by skewering the attacker's throat with another spear. "Make way!" the captain shouted. "We can't hold much longer," he told the king as the men continued to struggle holding off the Uruks. "Hold them!" Theoden shouted when Aragorn arrived slashing the Uruks that jumped through the hole and Kerrigan impaled one.

"How long do you need?" the Dunedain asked when Gimli, Jim, and Kerrigan arrived.

"As long as you can give me."

"Gimli, Jim, Sarah!" Aragorn shouted to the dwarf, the commander, and the Queen of Blades.

"Timbers! Brace the gate!" Theoden shouted.

Aragorn, Gimli, Jim, and Kerrigan went through another door. "Come on. We can take them," said the dwarf.

"It's a long way," Aragorn stated the fact.

"Toss me."

"Seriously?" Jim asked.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" said Gimli.

"Funny thing is that the dwarf who said, 'Nobody tosses a Dwarf,' requests to be tossed," Kerrigan laughed.

"Don't tell the Elf," said the dwarf after Jim placed his arm around the dwarf.

"Not a word," Jim, Kerrigan, and Aragorn spoke in unison.

"ARGH!" Gimli cried out when Jim threw him at the Uruks on causeway.

Aragorn walked back and jumped in. Jim did the same to join the fight while Kerrigan used leaping strike on an Uruk. The dwarf swung his axe at the Uruks, the Dunedain slashed the Uruks, Kerrigan impaled the Uruks with her wings, and Jim engaged in hand-to-hand-combat with the Uruks.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden shouted.

"Make way!" the men brought wood and nails.

"Follow me to the barricade!"

"Watch our backs!"

"What are those?" Karax asked when two siege engines were used.

"These are ballistae, they resemble giant crossbows. They're loading them with grappling hooks," Swann replied.

"What are they up to?" Artanis asked.

"Throw another one over here!" a man below shouted.

"Higher!" the king instructed.

The ballistae fired the grappling hooks at the battlements and the Uruks held onto ropes. "Great, they're using taller ladders," said Swann as hordes of Uruks held onto the taller ladders while pulling the ropes. When one of the taller ladders landed, it had steel grips locking into the battlements so that those ladders could not be knocked. "Damn it, the ladder is locked. We can't knock it down," said Swann as the Uruks began to flood the battlements of the keep through the tall ladder. The Aiur zealots, centurions, sentinels, and zerglings engaged the Uruk warriors. The avengers, dark Templar, and blood hunters helped out slicing the Uruks unnoticed. The dragoons, stalkers, and vulture bikes picked off the Uruks at a distance. The roaches continued to corrode the Uruks by engulfing them with acid and roachlings were spawned from some of them. The elves and men of Rohan engaged in close combat with the Uruks.

Legolas noticed the second tall ladder was raised and released an arrow that cut the rope so that the tall ladder could fall crushing the Uruks that were on the ladder and some of them fell off to their deaths.

"I have an idea," said Karax as he saw another tall ladder was raised. He had the drones cut the rope so that the tall ladder could fall down as well crushing the Uruks that were on the ladder while causing some of them to fall to their deaths.

"Rohana, I request solar lances from the Spear of Adun at the ballistae," Artanis got word to the preserver in the ship.

"As you say, hierarch," Rohana replied and operated a console. The ship fired three powerful laser beams killing three lines of Uruks while destroying the ballistae surprising the men of Rohan, elves, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Hold fast the gate!" a man shouted below at the time Aragorn, Gimli, Jim, and Kerrigan continued holding off the Uruks on causeway.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Jim! Sarah! Get out of there!" Theoden shouted before putting the wood into the gap.

"Reapers! Get Aragorn and Gimli to safety!" Jim shouted and two reapers did a cliff jump to their location. "Just hang on, you two," he told the Dunedain and the dwarf. One reaper held onto Gimli while the other had Aragorn. They did cliff jumps taking the Dunedain and the dwarf to the battlements of the keep.

"Jim! Sarah!" Legolas shouted throwing in the rope.

"Jim, you go ahead. I'll return when you're safe," Kerrigan told the man she loved. He held onto the rope causing the Protoss, the marines, the reapers, and the infested to help out. Legolas and his allies managed to pull Jim up. Kerrigan jumped to rejoin the others leaving the Uruks to storm the gate and Swann returned the assault rifle to Jim.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back," Theoden ordered.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the captain passed the order.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" the king shouted when the Uruks on causeway broke the gate open.

"Fall back!" the captain shouted.

"Retreat!" Theoden shouted.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!" Aragorn directed the men of Rohan and elves to the narrow pathway to retreat.

"Into the Keep!" the captain shouted.

"Templar! Enter the Keep!" Artanis passed the order to his warriors.

"Purifiers! Fall back into the Keep!" Talandar passed the order to the Purifiers.

"Let's move!" Alarak passed the order to his followers.

"My Swarm, retreat into the Keep!" Kerrigan passed the order to the Swarm.

"You heard her, let's move!" Stukov passed the order to the infested.

"Raiders! Form a firing line and cover everybody until they entered the Keep!" Jim ordered. The marines, firebats, and reapers gathered in formation. There was an opening for their allies to get through while the firebats scorched the Uruks while the marines and reapers continued firing at the Uruks.

"Betty will keep them busy," Swann set up his turret scorching multiple Uruk-hai so that he, Jim, and the rest of the Raiders could enter then shut the doors.


	32. Forth Eorlingas

Hours later and it was dawn, Helm's Deep was overrun with Uruk-hai. Some of them began waving banners of the White Hand and the battering ram was brought to bring down the door. Men and Protoss took whatever they could find to barricade the entrance while the zerg were in position to attack.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," said Theoden.

"You think this fortress is invincible while our men are still giving their damn lives to defend it!" Jim shouted.

"How can you say that a battle is over when our warriors are still defending this place?" said Artanis.

"Even if death would come to my Swarm, my minions are still defending this fortress!" Kerrigan shouted.

When the Uruks rammed the door, the women and children heard the noise. "They're breaking in!" a woman shouted.

A crying woman hugged Eowyn while the women and children huddled in fear. The mothers soothed their crying infants.

"They're past the door!" a woman shouted.

"All of you! Calm down! Our allies will hold the enemy and they won't reach here!" Stetmann shouted to the women and children.

"We'll need heavier units to clear out what's left of the Uruk-hai," said Swann.

"Agree, we'll have to purify the Uruks behind the Deeping Wall. Only then, the heavier units can be deployed," said Talandar.

"Whatever happens now, the Templar will endure," said Artanis.

"Giving up shows weakness," said Alarak.

The Protoss melee and cloaked warriors were front of the ranged warriors, psionic warriors, and robotic support units.

"The Swarm will prevail," said Kerrigan as her minions prepared to attack. The zerglings were in front with hydralisks and roaches behind.

"Raiders! Take up positions! We're not going down without a fight!" Jim ordered. The firebats and hellions were in the front with marines, reapers, and vulture bikes behind.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked the king but there was no response. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," a captain replied.

"Send word to the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, this is not the time to despair because many of your men died. If you show fear, it will weaken the morale of your men and will get your people killed. Show your people that the king's fighting spirit is not dead," said Jim.

"How can I do that?" the king asked.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn spoke of a solution.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

"For all the fallen brothers in arms that have died protecting this kingdom from Saruman," said Jim.

"The sun is rising," said Gimli.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," Jim and Aragorn recalled Gandalf's words.

"Yes, yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time," Theoden was back on track.

"Yes!" the dwarf shouted.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Let's make our stand together," said Artanis and the king nodded.

Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and the remaining men of Rohan mounted on horses while Gimli went to the horn. "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn," said the king while putting on his helmet. Gimli blew the horn at the second the Uruks broke open the door. "Forth Eorlingas!" the king shouted his battle cry. Theoden led the Rohan cavalry slashing and trampling the Uruks on their way through the causeway into the fields. Raynor's Raiders, the Zerg Swarm, and the Daelaam Protoss mopped up the Uruks on their way to the Deeping Wall.

After clearing the Uruks behind the wall, heavier units began arriving. Some of Kerrigan's hydralisks morphed into lurkers while sacs brought swarm hosts with carrion strain in. The special operations dropships brought in goliaths, siege tanks, and diamondbacks. The Protoss warp prisms created fields so that the Aiur immortals, Nerazim anniliators, Tal'darim vanguards, Purifier colossi, Aiur reavers, and Tal'darim wrathwalkers could be warped in. The lurkers burrowed and swarm hosts rooted while the siege tanks switched to siege mode. The swarm hosts spawned locusts to corrode the Uruks and the lurkers cut the Uruks into shreds with their subterranean spines. The siege tanks in siege mode blew hordes of Uruks sending them flying into the air and Purifier colossi caught hordes of Uruks on fire with their thermal lances causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly. The reavers launched explosive scarabs that homed at multiple Uruk-hai blowing them up. The diamondbacks, goliaths, the wrathwalkers, and the Protoss robotic assault units fired at the Uruks. A single goliath could gun down two Uruks at a time with its twin autocannons.

"Push forward," Kerrigan ordered as the combined forces cleared the Uruks to rejoin Theoden and his battalion.

"Who would that be?" a goliath pilot muttered when a white rider appeared uphill causing the Uruks to turn their attention to him.

"Gandalf," Jim muttered.

"Theoden King stands alone," the White Rider muttered.

"Not alone," the young exiled captain appeared. "Rohirrim!" he shouted while drawing his sword.

"Gandalf has arrived with reinforcements," said Artanis.

"Eomer," Theoden recognized the young exiled captain.

"To the king!" Eomer shouted as the cavalry reinforcements began charging and the Uruk pikemen readied their pikes to counter the cavalry. Luckily, the glaring sunlight blinded the Uruk pikemen enabling the cavalry reinforcements to break through joining the fight.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden shouted as the Uruks were all softened up by the combined forces of Rohan, Raynor's Raiders, Zerg Swarm, and Daelaam Protoss. Towards near the end of the battle, the remaining Uruks were approximately few hundreds.

"The Uruks are retreating," said a high Templar.

"That's strange, I don't recall a forest being here when we were on our way to Helm's Deep," said another marine.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer shouted.

"My Swarm, stop!" Kerrigan ordered her minions and they complied.

"Why can't we go after them?" Zagara asked.

"We'll find out," Jim replied.

When the last Uruks entered into the forest, the trees began moving and the Uruks screamed for their lives.

"It's a wonderful trap," Alarak commented.

The cleanup operation began but Gimli smoked his pipe while sitting on one of his kills. "Final count, 42," said Legolas.

"42? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43," said the dwarf.

"43," the prince of Mirkwood shot the dead Uruk.

"He was already dead," Gimli insisted.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" the dwarf moved the axe embedded onto the carcass' brain causing it to move.

"I'm impressed with the scores of you two," said Jim.

"I suppose you did better," said Gimli.

"Better than the two of you combined."

"How many, Jim?"

"Up to 500," Jim gave an estimated number.

"Up to 500? That's impressive," Legolas commented.

"Nonsense, if he hadn't got those powerful weapons, he would've gotten less," said Gimli.

"It isn't just about weapons, but the skill of combat also," Jim clarified.

The leaders all looked up into the horizon at the time the elves began their journey home and the cleanup operation was over. The dead were buried and Jim took the dog tag of the dead marine. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits and their companions somewhere in the wilderness," Gandalf stated the fact.


	33. The Voice of Saruman

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin befriended an ent called Treebeard. He took the hobbits to the ent moot where the other ents gathered to discuss whether they would go to war or not. To Merry's disappointment, the ents refused and Treebeard to take the hobbits home. Pippin talked Treebeard to go south to Isengard so that he could witness the deforestation Saruman caused. As a result, the ents with the hobbits participating laid siege on Isengard and destroyed the dam flooding the place killing all the orcs. Afterwards, the hobbits took out whatever they could find in the storeroom.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, another captain of Rohan, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Dehaka, Stukov, Zagara, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar traveled through the forest to Isengard.

"Hierarch, there are a two hostiles left in Isengard," Rohana informed Artanis.

"How come?"

"During the battle of Helm's Deep, Isengard was under siege."

"I wonder who would dare to attack Isengard."

"My queen, you will not find a lot of enemies in Isengard," Iszha informed Kerrigan.

"I don't think Saruman would have that place unguarded."

"After he sent his army of 100,000 against you and your allies; Isengard was attacked unexpectedly."

"We'll find out who."

The leaders were nearing the wall and found two hobbits near the gap in the wall. There were food, mugs, and crate near the two. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" said Merry holding a pipe.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli spoke in an angry tone.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," said Pippin holding his pipe.

"Salted pork?" said the dwarf.

"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered with disbelief.

"I'm glad you two are safe. It's looks like you have found something to make you think of home," said Jim.

"Don't you two think it is too early to celebrate?" asked Artanis.

"Of course not, we're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry replied.

"I take it you two have a new friend," Kerrigan commented and Merry nodded.

They entered Isengard that was recently flooded and overrun by creatures that the Terrans and aliens had never seen before. "What are they?" Karax asked.

"Walking trees, this is getting interesting," said Swann.

"They are called Ents, those are the humanoid trees," Stetmann stated the fact.

"I'm glad that the Ents are on our side. It's too bad that we could not see what they're capable of," said Jim.

"The wizard who just sent an army against us is caught off guard," said Alarak.

"That's really nice of the ents to lay siege on Isengard. That would save us the trouble," said Kerrigan.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," a bearded ent that the leaders guessed as Treebeard informed.

"Show yourself," Aragorn muttered.

"It pains me to see Saruman again after 60 years," Jim muttered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"Tell me, what else is that wizard capable of besides casting an avalanche on us?" Alarak asked.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli spoke impatiently.

"No. We need him alive. We need him talk," Gandalf countered the dwarf's statement.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman appeared at the top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" Theoden shouted angrily.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" the enemy leader hissed. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf stated the fact.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," Saruman took out a sphere that Gandalf recognized as a palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he and his ally press their advantages. Their attacks will come soon. You're all going to die," he put back the palantir when Gandalf had Shadowfax stood forward. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king," the enemy leader eyed Aragorn. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman made a reference to Frodo.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli spoke impatiently. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," he said to Legolas.

"We have enough of his poisonous tongue. Let's take him down together," Kerrigan agreed.

"No," Gandalf held his hand to his friends. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" the enemy leader rebuffed and casted a fireball at Gandalf. The man in big suit of armor lowered his visor and the cover then jumped so that the fireball could hit instead shocking everybody. The fire was quenched when the man landed onto the water and got up on his feet.

"Saruman!" Jim shouted after lifting his visor and cover. "At the first time we met! You were an honorable wizard like Gandalf! But now look at what you've become if you can see yourself from the mirror! A traitorous butcher! A puppet of the Dark Lord! As well as a minion of the Dark God!"

"James Raynor, we meet again after 60 years. It does not matter whether age have change you or not, you and your new friends will meet your demise at the hands of the Dark God you spoke of and Dark Lord Sauron," Saruman turned to Jim while eying the other men in suits of armor and the strange creatures.

"Let them try. We will have a score to settle," Jim glared at the enemy leader.

Saruman attempted to cast another fireball but his staff malfunctioned. "Saruman, your staff is broken," said Gandalf when at the time the enemy leader's staff shattered and Wormtongue appeared behind them.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down," Theoden called out.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Saruman spoke insultingly. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima, come down. Be free of him," Theoden ignored the enemy leader while speaking to Wormtongue.

"Free? He will never be free," said Saruman.

"No," Wormtongue muttered.

"Get down, cur!" the enemy leader smacked his spy on the cheek.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf shouted.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman spoke his last words before being backstabbed by his spy who used a dagger.

Jim used the Commando Rifle like he did in the Battle on Char during the Second Great War of the Korprulu Sector and fired a Mark-12 Penetrator Round. The bullet punctured through Saruman's body and killed Wormtongue during the process. The enemy leader fell dead and impaled onto a spiked wheel. "Not everybody gets a second chance," Jim muttered.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," said Gandalf.

The wheel turned causing the palantir to fell off from Saruman's body before it was sunk. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees," Treebeard muttered.

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted when the hobbit dismounted from the horse they shared.

"Bless my bark!" said the ent when Pippin took the palantir from the water.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now," Gandalf took the palantir and wrapped it into a piece of cloth.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on the campaign in the North.


	34. Blue Mountains

The Terran Dominion, the Golden Armada led by Selendis, the elves, and Gloin went to the Blue Mountains where an army of dwarves prepared for battle in the entrance of a tunnel. The dwarven warriors were equipped with axes and shields. Instead of archers, the dwarves had axe throwers. The dwarven battlewagons were driven by yak-like creatures whereas the demolishers pulled by great beasts.

"Gloin from the east, a great surprise indeed and well timed. The dragon has burnt us out of the tunnels and made this one its lair. Now we'll take back our home and slay the fiend," said a dwarf warrior.

"The dragon's back and he's destroying everything," said another dwarf as a dragon wearing armor appeared laying waste to the dwarven encampment. It let out a fireball at a group of creatures that the Blue Mountain dwarves had never seen before. To the dwarves, an unknown matter absorbed the damage and the creatures were injured.

"It's no use, we cannot kill him out here. We'll catch him in his lair. Inside," said a dwarf axe thrower. Everyone had to enter a tunnel as a shelter from the dragon.

"We've rescued a messenger who told us about the dragon, we've come to help," said Gloin.

"And you bring elves. What are they?" a dwarf warrior asked upon seeing the creatures and machines.

"We are the Dominion," said a marine lifting his visor so that his human face was visible to the elves and dwarves.

"We are the Protoss," said a zealot.

"This is a dwarven mine, no place for wood folk. But we don't know about you," said a dwarf axe thrower.

"Enough of the chatter, let's slay the dragon and reclaim," said a dwarf warrior.

A SCV began building the command center near a cluster of minerals and vespene geyser while a probe warped a nexus near another cluster of resources.

"We can't warp a Stargate into a cave," said Selendis.

"I guess we'll have to slay the dragon with what we have on ground," said Horner.

The SCVs, probes, and dwarves established the base inside the cave. Despite the SCVS could not build the Starport for this mission, the factory was enabled to build Thors which were heavy assault mechs.

"Be vigilant, there will be more goblins ahead," said Glorfindel as a horde of goblin archers were spotted. The combination of bunkered marines and photon cannons made short work of the goblins.

Selendis assembled a force with lots dragoons, immortals, and reavers since the colossi could not fit into the caves. Johnny had a force of marines, hellions, goliaths, and thors.

When they head out from the cave, a dwarf shouted, "Take cover! Here's come the dragon again!" The marines opened fire while the goliaths and thors launched the missiles at the dragon. With the Protoss dragoons helping out with their phase disruptors, the dragon had to retreat to its lair.

"Over there! Goblins!" another dwarf shouted. "Where are they going?"

The thors fired their cannons in their arms and reavers launched explosive scarabs destroying the structures quickly and a gate was opened. The hellions caught the goblins and spiderlings on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly.

"This fine door is used to keep enemies out, only a demolisher can break through it," said a dwarf but something busted another opening leading to another cave where a horde of goblin spider riders, giant spiders, and mountain giants were waiting. Nevertheless, the thors demolished gate quickly. The hellions caught the spiders and spider riders on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly. The thors handled the giants as if they were pieces of cake, but they were not effective against hordes of goblins and spiders. A single Thor could kill two goblins, two spiders, or two spider riders at a time.

"This place is pretty old. We should beware of falling stonework," said Glorfindel when he and the elves entered.

"Not to worry, this is dwarven stonework. There will be no collapse in here," Gloin reassured him. "Ah, the ancient halls of my ancestors. Only the dwarves can build chambers such as these," he muttered as the combined forces went through the hallway.

"Look out! Giants!" a dwarf shouted as there was a giant in the hallway and the thor killed it with both of its cannons.

"Ah! The fire makes it easier to see them! Attack!" Gloin spotted several fire drakes that were smaller dragons without wings. Their fire breathe were lethal against any melee units so that the immortals had to pick them off from a distance while the reavers launched the scarabs instantly demolishing the drakes' lair.

"These tracks belong to drakes," Glorfindel came across footprints indicating fire drakes. The thors could pick them off and destroyed their lairs.

The combined forces pressed further and were near the dragon's lair. The reavers and thors demolished the wall and gate that barred their way. "These goblins have defiled our home. They will pay for this in blood," said a dwarf. The marines, goliaths, and hellions took out the goblin spider riders and spiderlings easily while the battlewagons ran over the goblin archers.

"They're climbing over the walls. Let us put an end to this infestation," said another dwarf. The spiderlings were climbing the wall and the hellions incinerated them when they finished climbing.

"I heard something," said Glorfindel.

"What was that?" a dwarf axe thrower asked.

"It's the dragon!" a dwarf warrior replied as the dragon showed itself.

"Everyone attack! Its end draws near!" Gloin ordered.

The marines, goliaths, dragoons, and thors fired at the dragon with the dwarf axe throwers and elven archers helping out. Outnumbered and outgunned, the dragon was slain and the dwarven realm was reclaimed.

To the dismay of Horner, Johnny, Selendis, Glorfindel, and Gloin; the dwarves returned to mining riches instead of joining forces in the war. The Dominion, the Golden Armada, and the elves set out for the elven port city of Grey Havens.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Frodo's group.


	35. Road to Mordor

Sam and Tosh were resting in the ruins while Vorazun was on watch. Frodo was fidgeting with the Ring until Gollum arrived. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies," the creature said to the spectre and hobbit. "We must go, yes. We must go at once."

"Haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and Frodo shook his head. "I've gone and had too much. Must be getting late."

"No. It isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker."

"Come on!" said Gollum as the ground was shaking. "Must go! No time!"

"The sooner the better," Vorazun muttered.

"Not before Mr. Frodo and Tosh had something to eat," said Sam.

"No time to lose, silly," Gollum argued.

"Here," Sam passed the elvish bread to Frodo and Tosh.

"What about you?" Frodo asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Leastways, not for lembas bread," Sam replied.

"Sam."

"All right. We don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that, Mr. Frodo. I've rationed it. There should be enough," said Sam as Frodo ate the bread.

"For what?"

"The journey home."

"You can have half of mine," said Tosh.

"No thanks, Tosh," said Sam.

"Come, everyone," Gollum continued leading the way. "Very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry."

They proceeded until nightfall when the spectre and hobbits rested while the Dark Templar was on night's watch.

"Too risky. Too risky. Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them all. Quiet! Mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now. But they knows. They knows. They suspects us," Gollum talked to himself but was not aware that Vorazun was listening. It walked to a shallow body of water and talked to its reflection, "What's it saying, my precious, my love? Is Smeagol losing his nerve? No. Not. Never. Smeagol hates nasty Hobbitses. Smeagol does not likes the strangerses. Smeagol wants to see them dead. And we will. Smeagol did it once. He can do it again. It's ours! Ours! We must get the precious. We must get it back. Patience! Patience, my love. First we must lead them to her. We lead them to the Winding Stair. Yes, the stairs. And then? Up, up, up, up, up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel. And when they go in, there's no coming out. She's always hungry. She always needs to feed. She must eat. All she gets is filthy Orcses. And they doesn't taste very nice, does they, precious? No. Not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats. Hobbit meat. Man meat." Sam and Tosh woke up then listened, "And when she throws away the bones and the empty clothes then we will find it. And take it for me! For us. Yes. We meant 'for us.' Gollum. Gollum. The precious will be ours once the Hobbitses and the strangerses are dead!"

"We should've known," it was Vorazun readying her psionic scythe.

Gollum screamed waking Frodo and it crawled in its supine position. "No, Vorazun! Leave him alone!" the hobbit shouted.

"We heard what he was saying. He's trying to lead us to a trap," the protoss stated the fact.

"Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly. She's a horrid … who hates Smeagol and who makes up nasty lies," Gollum tried to sound innocent.

"It is you who makes up nasty lies," Vorazun prepared to land a blow.

"Vorazun!" Frodo stood between them. "You scare him off, we're lost!"

"It would be better that we're on our own than having a guide who is trying to trap us to get that Ring."

"I'm not sending him away."

"You're just like your uncle Bilbo."

"We can't do this by ourselves, Vorazun. Not without a guide. I need you, Tosh, and Sam on my side."

"We're on your side, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"I know, Sam. I know. Trust me," Frodo turned to his friend. "Come, Smeagol," this caused Gollum walked to towards him and Frodo held its hand. Tosh, Sam, and Vorazun noticed Gollum's nasty smirk.

The small group continued progressing with Gollum leading them. "It must be getting near teatime. Leastways, it would be in decent places where there is still teatime," Sam muttered.

"We're not in decent places," said Gollum.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked his friend. "What is it?"

"It's just a feeling. I don't think I'll be coming back," Frodo replied sadly.

"Yes, you will. Of course you will. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again just like Mr. Bilbo. You'll see."

The group resumed their road and came across a statue. "I think these lands were once part of the kingdom of Gondor. Long ago, when there was a king," Frodo muttered.

" _I wonder what's going on in Gondor_ ," Tosh thought.

"Mr. Frodo, look," Sam spoke as something got his attention. "The king has got a crown again," this caused Frodo, Tosh, and Vorazun to see a statue's head with a crown made of flowers when the sunlight was shining on it.

"Come on, everyone! Mustn't stop now. This way," Gollum reminded everyone and the small group continued following the creature.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Aragorn's group.


	36. Celebration in Edoras

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer, the other captain of Rohan, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak returned to Edoras after the deaths of the traitor Saruman and his former minion Wormtongue. The Zerg especially remained outside of the city watching while everyone gathered in the Golden Hall and Eowyn bowed while presenting her uncle a cup.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead," Theoden announced.

"Hail!" everyone shouted holding out their mugs and drank except the Protoss as they had no mouths.

People began celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep as they were eating, drinking, and talking amongst one another. Jim's men and the infested Terrans joined in as they ate and drank with the people of Rohan. The Protoss only conversed with one another along with Jim's men and the people of Rohan who were wondrous about them.

"Do you think it is too early to celebrate since we won a battle?" Artanis asked.

"Even if it's early, this celebration does relieve stress of battle and take people's minds off the war," Jim replied.

"We haven't party before did we?" said Kerrigan.

"I don't think so."

"No pauses. No spills," Eomer gave Legolas a mug.

"And no regurgitation," said Gimli.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Last one standing wins," the dwarf chuckled.

"Mind if we join?" Jim asked.

"Of course not, the more the merrier," Gimli spoke with fun.

"What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!" some of the men said.

The men, Jim, Swann, Kerrigan, Stukov, and Gimli began drinking while Legolas drank his carefully.

Eowyn approached Stetmann giving him a cup of wine, "Westu, Stetmann, hal."

"Thank you, my lady," the scientist drank.

The drinking progressed as Jim, Swann, Kerrigan, Stukov, Legolas, and Gimli drank beer one mug after another.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," the dwarf muttered and burped.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," Legolas muttered.

"Never thought I would drink that much," Kerrigan muttered.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli spoke in a drunk tone before fell backwards onto the floor passed out.

"I think I have enough," said Jim.

"Me too," Swann agreed.

"I don't think I'll have vodka again," Stukov muttered.

"Game over," Legolas muttered.

Merry and Pippin sang and dance simultaneously at a table entertaining the men and Protoss. Merry accidentally kicked a mug on a Rohan captain pissing him off for seconds, nevertheless the man enjoyed the hobbits singing and dancing.

" _Oh. You can search far and wide._

 _You can drink the whole town dry._

 _But you'll never find a beer so brown._

 _As the one we drink in our hometown._

 _You can drink your fancy ales._

 _You can drink 'em by the flagon._

 _But the only brew for the brave and true."_

Pippin paused as he saw Gandalf looking at him.

"Pippin!" Merry got his friend back on track.

" _But the only brew for the brave and true._

 _Comes from The Green Dragon._ "

The hobbits finished their song and tapped their mugs then drank. There was an applause from the men and Protoss.

"Thank you! I win!" said Merry.

Aragorn and Artanis approached Gandalf. "No news of Frodo?" the Dunedain asked.

"No word. Nothing," the wizard replied.

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."

"Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun are still with him on his quest. They're closing in to their goal," Artanis muttered.


	37. The Enemy's Plan

In the Golden Hall of Edoras, everyone was resting except the robotic Protoss Purifiers especially Talandar that were on watch. Jim was embracing Kerrigan like a lover when they were sleeping. Talandar noticed Stetmann walking out and the scientist was passing Eowyn who was sleeping on a couch. Stetmann moved a small log onto the fire and covered her feet with the blanket.

"What time is it?" Eowyn asked when Stetmann covered her shoulder with the blanket.

"It's like 4 am," Stetmann checked the time.

Eowyn woke up a bit and held his hand, "I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

"Sleep well, my lady. Don't let other thoughts bother you," Stetmann placed her hand back and she resumed sleeping.

Talandar walked out into the balcony and found a hooded figure standing. He got closer and it turned out to be Legolas. "You're not resting?"

"I'm not tired. The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

" _I wonder what the enemy is up to now_ ," Talandar thought.

Several minutes later, Legolas noticed something, "He is here." He began running to room with Stetmann and Talandar followed.

They found Pippin was holding a flaming sphere and heard, "Help! Gandalf, help!" The wizard whose eyes were open woke up abruptly. "Someone help him!" Merry was calling for help.

Stetmann took the sphere off but fainted dropping it causing Legolas to catch him. Talandar took the sphere and saw a humanoid-shaped pupil. The image in sphere changed and there was scene in a castle where a white tree was burning. There were drums sounding, people screaming, orcs screeching, and hybrids roaring. The scene changed and there was a creature that was thought to be a Xel'Naga. "Machine protoss, we see that you and your brethren have taken down our small-time subordinate, but we're ready to make our move. You'll be too late to stop us," it was Amon.

Artanis rushed in and knocked the burning sphere into the floor. Merry backed away from it and Gandalf covered the sphere with a blanket at the time the flames were off.

"Fool of a Took!" the wizard yelled at Pippin.

Stetmann recovered and checked on the hobbit who appeared to be stunned, "He appears to be in some sort of trance."

Gandalf bent over Pippin and whispered incantations. The hobbit regained conscious panting and was terrified. "Look at me," said the wizard.

"Gandalf, forgive me."

"Look at me," Gandalf repeated. "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning," Pippin replied and the words matched what Talandar first saw in the sphere.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw … I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

The next morning; Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, Alarak, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden gathered for a meeting.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Talandar, it seems that you might have seen the same thing. However, you saw something that Pippin did not," Gandalf began.

"It was Amon talking to me and he said that our battle with Saruman was a distraction so that he and Sauron could make their move soon," Talandar replied and replayed what Amon said to him shocking everybody.

"What are they up to?" Artanis demanded.

"Even so, Sauron with Amon backing him moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy two things. First he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Second; Jim's army, the Zerg, and the Protoss are not easily defeated with what he has on his own. Men are not weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fear this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men," Gandalf informed everyone and turned to Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden questioned.

"I will go," said Aragorn.

"No!" said Gandalf.

"They must be warned."

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships," the wizard foresaw something. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone. Jim, Artanis, Talandar, Alarak, Karax, I need you and armies to come with me to Minas Tirith. If the armies of Sauron and Amon attack Minas Tirith, all of you will be the best hope for the defense of the city. Swann, Stetmann, you two are also needed in Minas Tirith. Kerrigan, Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, all of you and the rest of the Zerg will wait here and go with the Rohirrim to Gondor's aid. The people of Gondor will not be as welcoming as the people of Rohan were until the time is right.

Jim and Kerrigan had a moment in private. "Why can't I go to Minas Tirith with you alone?" she said.

"I don't know about the people of Gondor. I'm sure the Zerg will freak them out making them nervous. Don't forget that the Swarm needs you as a queen."

"If so, promise me that you and your men will live through especially when we arrive with the Rohirrim," Kerrigan said holding Jim's hands.

"I promise," Jim said as he and Kerrigan embraced.

"Please be careful," she said as Jim departed.

Protoss forces all boarded warp prisms whereas Raynor's Raiders ground forces all took special operations dropships and medivacs.

The Raiders had the air cavalry consisting of vikings, wraiths, and banshees as escorts. The vikings were armored durable support crafts that could change between jets with long-range anti-armor missiles and combat walkers with twin Gatling cannons each. The vikings were upgraded with Phobos-class weapon systems extending the attack range of both weapons. The wraith fighters were equipped with cloaking field, anti-air missiles that inflict more damage against armored foes, and burst lasers that would be fired on ground targets. The wraiths were given tomahawk cells and displacement fields. The banshees were tactical strike aircrafts armed with air-to-ground missiles and equipped with cloaking field. The banshees were upgraded with cross-spectrum dampeners so that the time for them to remain cloaked was doubled and shockwave missile batteries so that the banshees could damage multiple foes in a line.

The Protoss air force had Aiur phoenixes and arbiters, Purifier mirages, Nerazim corsairs and void rays, and Tal'darim destroyers as escorts. The Aiur phoenixes had double graviton beams enabling each of them to lift two foes into the air and could attack with ion cannons. The Purifier mirages were variants of the Aiur phoenixes as they were also armed with ion cannons, but they could only use one graviton beam and could use phasing armor. The Nerazim corsairs could cast disruption web prevent ranged attackers and defense towers from returning fire. The Nerazim void rays were surgical strike crafts armed with prismatic beams that could increase attack range at full power with prismatic range. The Tal'darim destroyers were modified from the void rays and their destruction beams could damage multiple foes. The Aiur arbiter capital support ships were armed with warp space cannons and had abilities to cloak nearby allies, trapping multiple foes in stasis fields, and recalling allies to the arbiters' positions.

Gandalf and Pippin rode Shadowfax leading the way on ground. The Terran and Protoss fleet kept up with them from the air. Pippin, Kerrigan, and Aragorn were in a guard tower watching them leave.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went since before we were twins. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam," said Merry.

"One thing I have learned about Hobbits. They're a most hardy folk," said Aragorn.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took."

"We'll meet up with them soon. They'll pull this one through when we get there," said Kerrigan.

* * *

When Arwen was on her way with the other elves to the Grey Havens, she saw a vision of a young boy running towards his father who turned out to be Aragorn. Upon seeing the Evening Star jewel on the young boy similar to the one that she gave Aragorn, she rode back to Rivendell. Arwen informed her father of her choice to remain with the man she loved and requested the broken sword Narsil to be re-forged. When the elven smiths were re-forging Narsil, Elrond became aware that his daughter's health was deteriorating.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be mainly on Raynor's Raiders and the Protoss. There will also be a scene on Frodo's group.


	38. The Steward of Gondor

Gandalf and Pippin were riding Shadowfax while Raynor's Raiders fleet and the Dalaam Protoss fleet were keeping up.

"Hierarch, you're entering into the realm of Gondor," said Rohana as she was keeping an eye on things from the Spear of Adun. Finally, a city made of stone was being seen. "You're closing into Minas Tirith, known of as the City of Kings."

The people could not believe their eyes seeing flying objects they had never seen before when Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax were passing through the streets.

The special operations dropship that had Jim and the warp prism carrying Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar followed Shadowfax all the way to the top level. Gandalf and Pippin dismounted while Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar were unloaded.

They went through a courtyard where there was a white tree that Talandar saw and it appeared to be withered. "It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf," said Pippin.

"Looks like this tree needs some water," Stetmann muttered.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne. Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took," Gandalf gave out what he knew and precautions.

" _I heard about that steward a bit back in the Council of Elrond. What makes him so great_?" Jim thought.

Gandalf, Pippin, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak entered the throne room passing the statues of previous kings. Below the throne there was a man in his mid-50's sitting on a chair.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel," said Gandalf.

"Perhaps you come to explain this," Denethor showed them a broken object that Pippin found familiar. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes," the hobbit recalled what he remembered.

"Pippin," said the wizard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Artanis demanded.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt," Pippin kneeled.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was," Denethor demanded.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin replied causing the steward to sob.

"Get up," Gandalf tapped Pippin. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are changed with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons," the wizard turned to Denethor.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship," the steward glared.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward."

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" Denethor stood up and then pointed at Gandalf's allies. "These strangers will never take that away from me!"

"You would rather fight Mordor alone than calling in reinforcements from Theoden because of Aragorn!" Jim spoke in an angry tone.

"You're underestimating Sauron's army. The Dark God, Amon, is backing him. Your primitive army won't stand a chance unless you call Theoden for assistance," Artanis stated the fact.

"You would rather let the enemy win than letting Aragorn rule Gondor by taking the throne!" said Talandar in an angry tone.

"Enough!" Gandalf stood between them. "Come," he ordered and they turned to exit while Denethor returned to his seat continued grieving. "All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak."

"I'm starting to hate that steward. He reminds me of someone that I've known," said Jim. " _Denethor is no better than the Master of Laketown_ ," he thought.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again," said Gandalf.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked regarding the men wearing armor, cloak, helmets with wings, and wielding spears.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men," Gandalf gave out a history.

"Mordor," Pippin muttered as he, the wizard, and their allies watched the horizon.

"Yes, there it lies. The city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming."

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak established a command post in the courtyard of the citadel.

"Raiders, take your positions in the city," Jim ordered as the special operations dropships and medivacs unloaded the ground forces into the safe zone inside the city. Marauders, thors, and science vessels were added this time. Marauders were heavy-assault infantry armed a pair of anti-armor grenade launchers and were given kinetic foam for enhanced durability. Thors were heavy-assault mechs armed with a pair of cannons and long-range missile launcher that launched projectiles inflicting extra damage against light armor. The immortality protocol was installed into the thors enabling them to be rebuilt from wreckages. Science vessels were equipped with a detector along with abilities of irradiate and nano-tech repair.

"Warriors, hold your positions with Raynor's men," Artanis ordered. The warp prisms began unloading ground forces and warped in additional reinforcements.

"This is kind of awkward," said a marine when the soldiers and civilians of Gondor were staring at Jim's men that were on foot and commandeering vehicles.

"Just ignore them. To them, we're weirdoes with all these tech," said a reaper.

"Not to mention that they're still primitives," said a stalker pilot.

"This is what I call an ancient kind of city," a goliath pilot muttered.

"At least this city looked prepare for battle," an immortal pilot muttered.

"They got siege engines," an Aiur zealot saw stationary machines.

"These are trebuchets, they're quite defensive," said a marauder.

"But they have low accuracy," said a siege tank commander.

Jim's men and warriors camped out near the battlements of the city.

Later at night, Gandalf smoked and Pippin was about to try a new outfit. Jim and Artanis were present looking into the horizon. "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" said the hobbit.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took," said Gandalf.

"Boromir's death is not your fault. Now you signed up to serve his father," said Jim.

"Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel," the wizard coughed a bit and Pippin prepared a mug of water for him. "Thank you."

"There's no more stars. Is it time?" the hobbit went out to the balcony joining them.

"Yes."

"It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"Or calm before the storm," Jim muttered.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse," said Pippin.

"We don't want to be in a battle either. What else can we do when evil lives? We don't have any other choices," said Artanis.

"Is there any hope, guys, for Frodo and Sam?" the hobbit asked.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope," Gandalf replied.

"There is still hope for them when Tosh is with them," Jim attempted to reassure them.

"Vorazun is with them too. I'm sure Frodo and Sam will complete their quest together," said Artanis.

"Hierarch," it was Rohana calling from the Spear of Adun. "I should bring this to you earlier."

"What is it?"

"During the battle of Helm's Deep, Sauron had gathered human allies of this planet. They are the Easterlings from the eastern lands of Rhun and the Southrons or Haradrim from Harad a region south of Mordor. The Mordor army has grown larger by now."

"How did you know about this?"

"Vorazun along with Tosh, Frodo, and Sam saw the Easterlings entering the Black Gate. They also saw Haradrim marching past Ithilien."

When everyone looked at the fire from Mount Doom, Gandalf stated the fact. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard, Jim's army, and the … Protoss. That's got to count for something," said Pippin.

"Even so, Amon has forces to back Sauron on this coming battle," Artanis stated the fact.

"Not only Amon will deal with you, Jim, Artanis. Sauron will send his deadliest servant to kill you first," the wizard was concerned.

"Who is Sauron's deadliest servant?" Jim asked.

"The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair," Gandalf gave out what he knew.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that the wraith who stabbed Frodo was the Witch King?" Artanis spoke in disbelief.

"All nine wraiths look the same," said Jim.

"He was not in his full power when he encountered all of you. He was searching for Frodo and the Ring. The Witch King has become stronger since the encounter and will not look the same as before," the wizard stated the fact.

"No matter how powerful the Witch King is, he still has a weak spot," said Artanis.

"This leaves either the Zerg or Protoss to exploit the Witch King's weakness," said Jim.

* * *

Gollum led Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun to the outskirts of another settlement. There were statues of hideous creatures near the one end of the bridge. "The Dead City. Very nasty place. Full of enemies," said the creature. "Quick. Quick. They will see. They will see." Frodo was staring at those statues while the others were going to cover. "Come away. Come away. Look, we have found it. The way into Mordor. The secret stair. Climb." Stairs in the rock wall of the mountain were visible to the small group.

"No, Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted as Frodo began walking towards the city.

"Not that way!" Gollum shouted. "What's it doing?"

"There's no way the Ring will lead you to enemy territory," said Vorazun as she and Tosh grabbed him.

"They're calling me," said Frodo.

"There's activity in the enemy base," said Tosh as the ground shook a bit and green light shot into the sky from the tower.

"Hide! Hide!" Gollum ordered as everyone took cover.

They had a glimpse of a Ringwraith on flying steed wearing a crown-like helmet perching above the gates. There were cries from the Fellbeast and blood-curtailing screeches from the wraith.

"I can feel his blade," Frodo touched his shoulder.

The city gates opened and thousands of orcs began marching. The Fellbeast took off, flying above the orcs, and did not notice the small group luckily.

"Come away, everyone. We climb. We must climb," said Gollum. The hobbits went ahead while Tosh and Vorazun waited until the coast was clear of hostiles. The spectre and Dark Templar watched Sam questioning the creature. The two took it as a warning that Sam was giving to the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, everyone saw the green light. "Did you see that?" a marine asked.

"What is that light?" a Nerazim centurion asked.

"Is it some sort of signal?" a viking pilot asked.

"Gandalf, what's going on?" Jim asked.

"We come to it at last. The great battle of our time. The board is set. The pieces are moving," the wizard replied.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on the campaign in the North.


	39. Defense of Grey Havens

After thousands of years, the elves of Middle-earth began their exodus homeward across the sea. The port city of Mithlond known as the Grey Havens was where they converged to set sail westward. As Sauron's armies began their move, the Corsairs of Umbar from the south had choked off the naval passageway westward and threatened to overrun the ancient port city.

The Terran Dominion, the Golden Armada led by Selendis, the elves, and Gloin along with a small battalion of dwarves arrived to the Grey Havens.

"Glorfindel, we heard you may be coming. Corsairs from the south have sunk our ships and ransacked the port. And now their ships lingering in the gulf sinking any ships attempting to flee!" a spear-wielding elven sentry reported.

"Ah," Gloin sighed. "Dwarves! Go back to the caves and tell our brothers our enemy is here! Surely they'll listen," he turned to the battalion of axe-throwers.

"Back to the Blue Mountain," the dwarves began heading back with the message.

"Elves of Mithlond, drive scourge of the Corsairs out of these waters!" an elf officer ordered.

The corsairs as infantry were fierce wielding knives and firebombs. They looted the port city and set fire to structures.

"Air cavalry has arrived. Give us a target," a banshee pilot muttered.

"Let's show the corsairs what our air power is made of," said Selendis. The Protoss Scout fighters joined in along with the man-made banshees and vikings. A scout fighter's dual photon blasters could only kill two corsairs whereas the banshees and vikings in walker forms could kill multiple corsairs with their air-to-ground missiles and Gatling cannons respectively.

"The filth of Umbar has been eradicated. We must capture the docks and fight off the blockade with our own fleet," said an elf officer.

Selendis had a Stargate warped in and Johnny had a Starport to build air force. The executor used Scout fighters mainly while the young man with the admiral's advice assembled a force of vikings, banshees, and raven support vessels. The raven was known for launching a hunter-seeker missile at a group of targets and deploying auto-turrets. Like science vessels, the ravens also had detector abilities.

The elves reclaimed the shipwrights and began assembling a fleet of battleships garrisoned with archers that fired coveted silverthorne arrows.

"With the combined forces, the corsairs will surely meet their defeat. The corsairs wait at sea mocking us," said an elf officer.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh," said Johnny.

"Let's bring the fight to them," said Selendis.

The corsair ships also had archers garrisoned and they fired flaming arrows at both air and ground forces. The elven warships and the corsair ships began engaging each other. The man-made banshees cloaked to avoid being seen by the corsair ships and sank them easily with the air-to-ground missiles. The flaming arrows hardly dealt any damage to the Protoss scout fighters but those aerospace superiority fighters were not effective against ground forces. Unfortunately, a hunter-seeker missile from a raven could sink just one corsair ship.

"The blockade is broken! The corsairs are coming from a stronghold in the south, find it and capture their shipyards," said an elf officer.

Johnny had a medivac used to transport Gloin and Glorfindel to capture the shipwrights under the corsairs' control. The vikings in jet mode, banshees, scout fighters, and ravens on air along with the elven warships at sea escorted the medivac. The banshees, scout fighters, and elven battleships fended off the corsair ships on the way.

When the combined forces reached the south, the banshees bombarded the tavern where the corsairs gathered. A raven's hunter-seeker missile could wipe out a horde of corsair infantry. The vikings on walker mode and scout fighters cleared the corsair infantry guarding the shipwrights. Gloin and Glorfindel got off from the medivac then captured the shipwrights.

"It is done. Both shipyards are ours to command," said an elf officer. But there was horn, "The wind carries a fell note across the water. The heralds of the armada sound their assault."

The medivac ferried Gloin and Glorfindel back to the city while the combined forces intercepted the enemy armada. The banshees sunk the corsair ships while the elven battleships sunk the enemy transports. Those defenseless ships had goblin infantry, goblin spider riders, half-troll marauders, Mordor orcs, Easterlings, and corsair infantry.

The Dominion and Golden Armada set up defenses at the beach by building bunkers and warping in photon cannons. Siege tanks were also used to fortify the defenses.

After the first wave was repelled, the Blue Mountain dwarves arrived. "The dwarves! The dwarves have come!" said an elf officer.

"Aye! We couldn't let our friends have all the fun now!" said the dwarf officer.

The dwarven guardians, axe throwers, and battlewagons joined in for the defense.

The corsairs added another type of ship that had a long-range catapult mounted for the next assault. The elves responded by adding another type of vessel that had a long-range ballista. Nevertheless, the combined forces brought down the next wave.

After the third wave was repelled, a new alliance between elves and dwarves was celebrated. An elf messenger arrived on behalf of Thranduil said that the elf king needed assistance as Sauron's massive army from Dol Guldur would attack Mirkwood soon. The Terran Dominion, the Golden Armada, Glorfindel, and Gloin went with the messenger to Mirkwood.

 **Author's Note**

The campaign in the North will be wrapped up. The battle of Minas Tirith will be full scale and our heroes will need all the help they can get.


	40. Aiding the Kings

The Terran Dominion, the Protoss Golden Armada, Glorfindel, and Gloin traveled to Mirkwood. The elf messenger led Glorfindel, Gloin, Selendis, Matt Horner, and Johnny Raynor to king Thranduil. "Thranduil, I would like to introduce you to Executor Selendis of the Protoss fleet, Admiral Matt Horner of the Terran Dominion, and Johnny Raynor son of Jim Raynor. They're allies of Jim Raynor and have come to aid you," Glorfindel introduced his allies.

"Jim Raynor? Where is he?" Thranduil asked.

"Jim is far south in Minas Tirith. He, his men, and the other Protoss will handle the main Mordor army," Horner replied.

"We have come for an alliance between your people and the Dwarves. We share a common enemy that has to be wiped out," said Gloin.

"I will see about the alliance, but right now I have a kingdom to defend," said Thranduil.

The leaders gathered for a mission briefing and Selendis asked, "What do you know about fighting in an environment like this forest?"

"There's no way for our air forces to support us. We cannot use siege units as they won't fit into the forest," Horner replied.

"So just go with infantry?" Johnny asked.

"I hope not," said the Dominion admiral. "Any combat walkers like the goliaths, dragoons, and immortals can work. Our fast vehicles can't maneuver through the forest."

"Excuse me for the interruption," it was an elf captain. "Sauron's forces from Dol Guldur along with goblin forces are in the forest."

"Let's go," said Thranduil.

The Golden Armada sent a force of zealots, dragoons, sentries, and immortals. The Dominion force made up of marines, marauders, firebats, and goliaths. Thranduil's had his archers that specialized in stealth took their positions then ambushed the orcs, goblins, and trolls. Enemy forces came in greater numbers causing the Protoss and Terran forces to engage them. The zealots sliced the orcs and goblin infantry into pieces. The firebats caught multiples of orcs and goblins on fire causing them to run around then collapsed motionlessly. The marines, goliaths, dragoons, and immortals opened fire at the hostiles. The marauders picked off the trolls while the sentries fired their beams to attack any hostiles.

"I'm reading hybrids coming towards us," said Horner.

The Protoss and Zerg hybrids were powerful monsters that served Amon and could not be defeated by any small measure. The hybrid dominators and behemoths had the abilities to detect Mirkwood archers. A hybrid dominator and behemoth acted like the leaders of the hybrids. The Mirkwood archers released arrows on the hybrids however they bounced off the monsters. A number of elves were clawed and shot by the hybrids.

"What are these monsters?" a Mirkwood archer asked.

"They look as if they're from another world," said another elf archer.

"How come Sauron have such powerful creatures?" a Mirkwood archer spoke as if he did not get it.

The combined forces of Terrans and Protoss helped them out. The immortals drew the hybrids' attention while the zealots charged to slash the zerg-based hybrids. The marines, marauders, dragoons, goliaths and immortals concentrated their fire on those monsters. A hybrid dominator unleashed psionic storm on the group of ranged attackers causing them to spread out. When an immortal's shields were drained, it activated a barrier to absorb additional damages. A few zealots, marines, and marauders were killed by hybrids while few of the machines were destroyed. Eventually, the forces of Amon and Sauron were repelled. The Dominion medics treated the wounded while the SCVs repaired the machines.

* * *

Laketown was rebuilt 60 years had passed since Smaug's death but Sauron's army launched an assault on the town. King Fili led the dwarven army to aid the people of Laketown to repelling Sauron's forces and sent a messenger to Mirkwood requesting aid.

* * *

A dwarf approached the leaders requesting aid on the Lonely Mountain. "You can tell your king that the allies of Jim Raynor will come to aid you in my stead," Thranduil replied to the messenger.

"I'm going to help my people out," said Gloin.

"I'm coming with you," said Glorfindel.

"We'll be using ships to aid them," said Selendis.

The Golden Armada used a fleet of tempests that were long-range siege auxiliary ships and carriers that were capital ships that used robotic interceptors to swarm foes whereas the Terran Dominion used a number of battlecruisers that had abilities of tactical jumps and yamato cannons. Gloin, Glorfindel, the Golden Armada, and Terran Dominion left Mirkwood for the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

King Fili received bad news that the elves would not help them but the allies of Jim Raynor were coming. The dwarves and men of Dale defended the Lonely Mountain from the Mordor army. Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Kili, the elf Tauriel, and Bran the current king of Dale participated in the defense. The first wave consisted of orcs that were infantry and crewmen for the battering rams and long-range catapults. The second wave made up of corsair looters and Easterlings. The third wave consisted of mountain trolls, drummer trolls, and armored trolls that wielded spiked maces.

"Now meet your fate, primitives," the last wave of foes came in the form of creatures that the dwarves had not faced before. Those powerful creatures overwhelmed the dwarven and human armies.

The skies were filled with flying machines the dwarves and men of Dale had never seen before. The powerful monsters turned to attack those flying machines attempting to take them down. Some of the machines fired at the monsters with their weapons and some launched minions to swarm those monsters. Eventually, the powerful fleet eliminated the first wave.

A flying machine landed and unloaded Gloin, an elf in silver armor, and three strangers. Gloin introduced Glorfindel along with Selendis, Matt Horner, and Johnny Raynor as allies of Jim Raynor to King Fili. He, his brother, Tauriel, the other dwarves, and Bran learned that Jim was in Gondor. They also learned that the monsters were hybrids bred by the dark god called Amon who was in league with Sauron. The elves, dwarves, the Golden Armada, and the Terran Dominion planned to assault Dol Guldur.


	41. The End of Dol Guldur

The combined armies of elves and dwarves along with the Golden Armada and the Terran Dominion were about to assault the evil fortress of Dol Guldur. The final battle of the war in the north is about to begin.

"Elves of the Golden Wood, hear me. We must cast out the shadow in the forest. Our allies from Mirkwood and Erebor along with Jim Raynor's allies will heed our signal. Galadrim, to battle!" Lord Elrond of Rivendell led the elves of Lorien and Rivendell along with a few battalions of dwarven axe throwers to capture the signal fires in the north and east so that reinforcements could come. Elrond and the battalions wiped out a Mordor garrison made up of orcs and trolls in the north then captured the first signal fire. As a result, the reinforcements from Mirkwood were on their way.

"King Thranduil has arrived with reinforcements!" said an elf.

"The elves of the Northern Wood will not cower from the darkness. Elves, follow my lead," said Thranduil as the elves from Mithlond and Mirkwood arrived. The elves fought their way through another garrison in the south and captured the second signal fire. Therefore, the reinforcements from Erebor were coming.

"It's King Fili! He's come to help us!" said an elf.

"Dwarves of the mountain will stand with you this day. Dwarf and elf, let us stand united against the shadow!" said Fili as the dwarves, men of Dale, the Golden Armada, and the Terran Dominion arrived. The Protoss and Terran forces established encampments near the mineral fields and vespene geysers. This time, the Golden Armada and the Dominion used air force. Selendis used a combination of scout fighters, carriers, tempests, and mothership that was the most powerful capital ship. Johnny under Horner's advice used a combination of vikings, banshees, wraiths, ravens, and battlecruisers. The tempests and battlecruisers' yamato cannons outranged the arrow towers and stationary catapults. The dwarves brought in demolishers so that the gates can be brought down for the combined forces to gain entry.

"We have word from our scouts. A great host of Mordor returns to defend the fortress. The Eye of the Dark Lord wonders wide. Even in Mordor, our kind cannot escape his thought," an elf reported.

The Protoss and Terran's powerful ships returned to prepare to eliminate the Mordor reinforcements.

"What?! An army of Mordor has emerged from the forest," said an elf.

"We must now stand firm. It is feared that our enemy seeks to divide us. Dwarves, elves, men, and Protoss, slay the enemy to the last," said Elrond.

"Welcome to your demise," hybrids appeared to be leading those Mordor reinforcements. A hybrid behemoth and the zerg-based hybrids attacked from the north leading more orcs. A hybrid dominator and the hybrid destroyers attacked from the south leading the Easterlings along with the Haradrim as infantry and on the backs of elephant-like creatures called Mumakils.

The Terran-made powerful warships fired their powerful plasma cannons inflicting huge amount of damages on those monsters while the Protoss carriers swarmed them using robotic interceptors. A single blast from the battlecruiser's yamato cannon could kill a Mumakil instantly. The combination of siege tanks, marine-filled bunkers, photon cannons, and high templars held off the Mordor reinforcements successfully. The artillery blasts from the siege tanks could kill multiple orcs and Mordor human soldiers as well as inflicting a great deal of damage on the Mumakil. The high Templars unleashed psionic storm killing the orcs and Mordor humans as well as casting feedback on the hybrid behemoths and hybrid dominators damaging them. Eventually the attackers were eliminated.

The elves and dwarves along with the Protoss and Terran air force pressed their attack on Dol Guldur. Besides orcs and trolls, there were hybrids especially the flying hybrid nemesis defending Dol Guldur. The elves and dwarves handled the orcs and trolls while the scouts, tempests, Vikings, wraiths, and banshees handled the hybrids. The dwarven and elven pikemen skewered the trolls. The orcs were being trampled by the cavalry, shot by elven archers, and picked off by dwarven axe throwers. The hybrids were shot and blown up by the air strikes from the Golden Armada and the Dominion. The banshees also helped out taking the trolls and movable long-range catapults. Cloaking enabled the banshees to bombard the arrow towers and stationary catapults without taking fire. The carriers swarmed the orcs with the interceptors and the battlecruisers' air-to-surface lasers caught the orcs on fire causing them to run around before collapsing into the ground motionlessly. They destroyed the castle, a prison, and all the other Mordor structures. The other signal fires were also captured by the dwarves and elves.

"The heart of Dol Guldur has been destroyed," said an elf.

"It is done, the darkness has been purged of these woods. May the Valar endure in the days that are to come," said Elrond.

At the time the elves began their journey; King Fili said to Selendis, Horner, and Johnny, "My people will have to rest after this battle. You guys go south to Gondor. Say hello to Jim for us."

"We will," said Horner.

The dwarves and men of Dale returned to the Lonely Mountain where they celebrated their victory. The Golden Armada and the Terran Dominion began heading to Gondor.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing this chapter and the previous chapter, I listened to the soundtracks from StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: "Blades of Justice" and "Holding Up the Sky." I thought they would be suitable as background music. Anyway, the next chapter will be on Gondor.


	42. Lighting the Beacons

Artanis said to a group of avengers and dark Templars, "The Mordor will attack Osgiliath soon. Go there and support the garrison there."

"Go with Artanis' forces and aid those humans," Alarak said to a group of blood hunters.

Gandalf was leading Jim and Pippin to somewhere in Minas Tirith. "Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." The wizard knelt and place a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "You must not fail me." Pippin began running all the way to a signal fire.

"Now it's up to us to light the beacons," Jim spoke in soft volume.

"Since Denethor won't do it, we'll have to take things in our hands," Gandalf stated the fact.

* * *

In Osgiliath, the men were eating their meals. Faramir checked on the garrison and approached his grey-haired lieutenant. "It's been very quiet across the river. The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the north, we'll have some warning."

"Captain Faramir, creatures that look like the one called Vorazun are here," a Gondor soldier approached them.

Faramir and his lieutenant went to the group of creatures. The men of Gondor stared at those creatures with wonder and they seemed to remind the captain of someone he knew. "We are the dark Templar. These are the avengers from Aiur and Tal'darim blood hunters. We are the Protoss. Hierarch Artanis sent us to aid you, should the Mordor army attacks this city," said one of the creatures introducing its group and allies causing the men to be baffled.

"Are you the reinforcements that Vorazun told us about?" Faramir asked.

"Yes, we are. You know our matriarch?" a dark Templar asked.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She left with a man called Tosh and two hobbits to the pass of Cirith Ungol," Faramir gave out what he knew. "Anyway, I don't know where the orcs will strike from."

Something hit the ground hard causing everyone especially the Protoss cloaked warriors to check. It was a Gondor soldier with an arrow on the chest.

"They're not coming from the north. To the river. Quick. Quick. Go. Come on," Faramir ordered his men and everyone took positions near the river. "You … Protoss have made it in time," he said to their allies as they watched the orcs were nearing the river bank on rafts.

At the moment, the rafts landed and the orcs got off. Only Faramir and his men were aware of the Protoss cloaked warriors' presence. The orcs could not see through the invisibility cloaks and were being sliced into pieces unnoticed. A dark templar's shadow strike could take out a single horde of orcs. Faramir and his men engaged the orcs clashing blades with them. The Protoss cloaked warriors had to be wary of their attacks so that they would not kill any of the men accidentally.

"Hold! Hold them!" a man shouted.

Faramir stabbed an orc and slashed another. However, the men were getting butchered by the orcs despite the assistance from the cloaked allies. No matter how many orcs the Protoss assassins killed, more replaced the fallen with more rafts landing. Unknown to the men and the Protoss cloaked warriors, orc reinforcements fixed a bridge so that they could storm the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippin climbed all the way to the signal fire without the guards noticing. Gandalf, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar watched. Despite the hobbit spilled some fluid accidentally, the guards did not notice. Pippin successfully threw a burning lamp into the pyre and climbed down.

"What?" a guard spoke with disbelief as they saw the fire was getting larger in the pyre.

"How will Rohan get the signal by this?" Karax asked.

Gandalf, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar went to a spot to have a view. "Amon Din," Gandalf muttered. In the mountains, there was something lit and was on fire.

"The beacon. The beacon of Amon Din is lit," said a Gondor soldier.

Talandar noticed Denethor glaring and the steward went away.

"Hope is kindled," the wizard muttered.

"So, those beacons had to be lit one by one," said Swann.

The hermits living in the mountains lit the pyres and waved for the others to light the other pyres. As a result in Edoras, Aragorn spotted one of the beacons when he was smoking his pipe. He hurried into the hall, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn caught the attention of Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, several captains of Rohan, Legolas, Gimli, Sarah Kerrigan, Brood mother Zagara, Primal pack leader Dehaka, and infested Alexei Stukov. "Gondor calls for aid."

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim," Theoden made his decision after consideration.

At the time the bell rang as the Rohirrim began mobilizing, Sarah Kerrigan said to the Zerg Swarm, "Minions, it's time to aid our allies in Gondor." She decided use every unit available by adding mutalisks that attacked with glaive wurms from the air, infestors that were infestation specialists used as support, and ultralisks that were heavy-assault beasts with Kaiser blades to bifurcate multiple foes. Kerrigan chose a strand from Abathur to enable the mutalisks to morph into brood lords that were heavy-assault flyers utilizing broodlings as living ammunition for long-range attacks. She also chose the torrasque strain for the ultralisks so that they could enter into a cocoon upon death to regenerate, restoring the ultralisks to full health. However, the reincarnate required a cool down after use. Dehaka's primal ultralisks were different from the Swarm's as they only attacked with large claws whereas the primal mutalisks had four wings instead of two. Aberrations were like the centaurs in Earth's legends as they appeared part infested terran and part quadrupedal Zerg creature. The aberrations were front-line-assault units that attacked with anti-armor pustulant smash used by Kerrigan as part of her Swarm and Stukov as part of the infested.

"Assemble the army of Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days. One the third, we ride for Gondor and war," Theoden gave orders to his nephew.

"Forward," Eomer ordered.

"Very good, sir."

"Gamling," Theoden addressed the captain who was present all the time during the Battle of Helm's Deep.

"My lord."

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will."

Kerrigan saw Merry approaching the king with his short sword, "Excuse me. I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Theoden King."

Theoden got the hobbit on his feet, "And gladly I accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan."

Stukov noticed Gimli sharing a horse with Legolas and the dwarf muttered, "Horsemen. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands," said the prince of Mirkwood.

" _So it is before the walls of Minas Tirith_ … _the doom of our time will be decided_ ," Theoden thought.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all. To lord and land!" Eomer ordered.

The Zerg Swarm and the Rohirrim began their move. With the heroes riding on horses, Merry was seen riding a pony.

* * *

The situation in Osgiliath was not going well as the men of Gondor were losing despite the aid of the Protoss cloaked warriors. No matter how many orcs were killed, there were more replacing the fallen. Some of the dark Templars were fighting alongside Faramir.

"Faramir!" the grey-haired ranger shouted causing the captain and the dark Templars to move aside so that the rangers loosed the arrows on the orc pursuers. "We can't hold them. The city is lost."

"Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith," Faramir ordered.

"Tell the others that we'll have to retreat to Minas Tirith," said a dark Templar sending another with the message.

"Nazgul," a man muttered when there were blood-curtailing screeches.

"Take cover!" another man shouted.

"Mordor has air support?" a Tal'darim blood hunter muttered with disbelief.

"Could those be the black riders on Fellbeasts we've been hearing about?" an avenger asked.

Two black riders on flying creatures swooped knocking the men from the ruins.

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!" Faramir shouted. Some of the dark Templars sliced the orcs surrounding the grey-haired ranger and took him away. Faramir, his lieutenant, and most of the men mounted on horses then fled the city. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Run for your lives!" a man shouted.

The Protoss cloaked warriors all began running to Minas Tirith along with the men that were on foot.

"Keep going!"

"It's the Nazgul!"

"Take cover, my lord!"

"It's coming!"

"They don't ever quit, do they?" an avenger asked.

The Fellbeasts grabbed the men along with the horses and dropped them to their deaths. When they swooped at the men, the Protoss all dodged the attacks.

* * *

"Mordor has air forces," Swann muttered as he, Jim, Stetmann, Artanis, Alarak, Karax, and Talandar watched from the battlements.

"It's the Fellbeasts," said Stetmann.

"Raiders, prepare to fire at my mark," Jim ordered. The marines, goliaths, Vikings in fighter modes, and thors prepared waiting for the Fellbeasts to come any closer.

"There's a rider heading towards them," said Talandar.

"It's Mithrandir," said a Gondor soldier in Minas Tirith.

"It's the White Rider!"

" _I hope Gandalf knows what he's doing_ ," Jim thought.

When Shadowfax got in range, Gandalf casted a powerful light from his staff causing the Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts to back off.

"Pull!" a Gondor soldier shouted as the gates were opened for the retreating men, Gandalf, and the Protoss cloaked warriors to enter.

People of Minas Tirith began gathering around the survivors. Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Alarak, Talandar, and Karax joined them. "Mithrandir," a man who looked like Boromir approached the wizard. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted. Long has he foreseen this doom," a man argued.

"Foreseen and done nothing," Gandalf countered the statement. "Faramir?" he recognized the man who was like Boromir. "Is he not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?" the wizard noticed Faramir was staring at Pippin who was also riding Shadowfax.

"No."

"Are you Boromir's brother?" Jim asked Faramir.

"Yes. I already know about my brother's demise."

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked Faramir and the man nodded in response.

"Where? When?" Gandalf questioned.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. They're with a Protoss called Vorazun and a man called Tosh. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know," said Gandalf.

" _I have a bad feeling about this_ ," Jim thought.

 **Author's Note**

The next chapter will be on Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun.


	43. Cirith Ungol

Tosh and Vorazun waited for the hostiles to be cleared from the area near Minas Morgul. Something crashed and it turned out to be the elvish bread. "It had to be the Gollum creature," Vorazun whispered.

"He's up to something," Tosh spoke in a soft voice.

Vorazun wrapped the elvish bread using the huge leaf as if it was a package before.

When the hostiles were all gone, Sam had crashed. Tosh and Vorazun ran to him. "What happened? Where's Frodo?" the dark Templar matriarch asked.

"It's that Gollum creature. He poisoned us against each other," the hobbit replied sadly.

"He's taking Frodo to a trap. We must hurry," said Tosh.

"Here's the Lembas," Vorazun returned the package to the hobbit.

"Thanks."

The trio began climbing the rocky stairs where Sam had rolled in at the first place.

* * *

Gollum led Frodo into a tunnel where the hobbit was attacked by a giant spider. Frodo dropped Sting and the Phial of Galadriel when escaping the spider. The hobbit eventually realized that Gollum had tricked him and got into a fight. As a result, Frodo threw the wretched creature off the cliff.

* * *

Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun went through the tunnel. "I remember Faramir mentioned about a 'dark terror' dwells in this place," the dark Templar matriarch remembered Faramir's words when they saw corpses and carcasses wrapped in spider web.

"It had to be a giant spider," Tosh muttered.

Sam found the Phial of Galadriel and Sting on the ground.

"That 'terror' must have attacked Frodo," said Vorazun.

The hobbit recovered the Phial of Galadriel and the short sword.

Frodo went off to somewhere in the pass of Cirith Ungol and was stung by the giant spider that caught up to him. After the spider wrapped the hobbit into a cocoon with its web; Sam appeared holding both the Phial of Galadriel and Sting, "Let him go, you filth." Tosh and Vorazun with her warp blade readied arrived also. "Let him go!" this caused the giant spider to drop Frodo. "You will not touch him again. Come on and finish it."

Sam charged at the giant spider and slashed it. The wretched spider shoved the hobbit causing him to drop his weapon and the elvish container.

Tosh used a psionic explosion that he called mind blast on the giant spider inflicting damage on its mind and stunned it. Vorazun used shadow fury cutting the spider's legs off disabling it from moving and attacking. She finished off the giant spider by sinking her warp blade on its head and it cried in pain before it died, "Too easy."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam ran to his friend who was wrapped in spider web and removed the webbing that covered Frodo's face. "Oh, no."

"We're too late," Tosh muttered. " _I wish the scientist guy is here so he can cure Frodo of this condition_ ," the spectre thought.

"Frodo. Mr. Frodo," Sam attempted to get Frodo's attention and was useless. "Wake up," he cradled Frodo and tears were flooding in his eyes. "Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up. Not asleep. Dead," Sam cried until Sting glowed.

"We got company," said Vorazun.

"You get back, you scum!" there was a voice.

Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun went into hiding. An orc and what appeared to be Uruk-hai came into the scene. "What's this? Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun," said the orc.

" _Shelob? So that's the name of the giant spider_ ," Tosh thought.

"Killed another one, has she? Or they might've killed each other," said the Uruk as he saw Shelob's carcass.

"No. This fellow ain't dead," the orc examined Frodo.

"Not dead?" Sam whispered.

"She jabs him with her stinger, and he goes as limp as a boned fish. Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood," the orc explained. "Get him to the tower!" he ordered as several Uruks took Frodo away.

"Samwise, you fool," Sam whispered.

"Let's follow them," Vorazun spoke in a soft voice.

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours," said an Uruk.

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born," said the orc.

Hours later in the tower, Frodo's captors searched his belongings. The orc and Uruk got into a fight over some shiny shirt. As a result, a brawl between orcs and Uruks was ignited.

Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun were closing onto the tower. When they entered through a gate, there were corpses of orcs and Uruks. "They fought amongst themselves. For what?" the dark Templar matriarch wondered.

They hurried into the interior of the tower and Sam drew two short swords. The hobbit attempted look scary in the shadows after noticing orcs or Uruks alive inside the tower. The hostiles charged at the group of three and Sam stabbed one of the foes, "That's for Frodo!" Sam slashed another foe, "And for the Shire!" The hobbit dodged another slash from a foe and pushed him to his death, "And that's for my old Gaffer!"

"Let's move," said Vorazun as the trio advanced. Unknown to them, Frodo's Uruk captor escaped with the shiny shirt.

The trio got closer to Frodo's location in the top of the tower and heard, "Stop your squealing, you dunghill rat. I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig."

"Not if I stick you first," Sam backstabbed Frodo's orc captor.

"Sam! Tosh! Vorazun!" Frodo regained conscious and was nearly without clothing. "Oh, guys, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything."

"Let's get you out of here," Sam began untying the bonds on his friend.

"It's too late. It's over. They've taken it. Guys … they took the Ring."

"What?" Tosh and Vorazun spoke in a surprised tone.

"Begging your pardon, but they haven't," Sam revealed that the Ring was in his possession. "I thought I'd lost you. So I took it. Only for safekeeping."

"That was close," Tosh muttered.

"Give it to me. Give me the Ring, Sam. Sam, give me the Ring," Frodo ordered. Sam stretched his arm and Frodo snatched it then placed the small chain around his neck. "You must understand. The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam. And so do you, Tosh, Vorazun."

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin," said Sam.

After Frodo dressed up, the hobbits wore the orc's armor while Tosh and Vorazun cloaked for the rest of their quest. "We did it, Mr. Frodo. We made it to Mordor," said Sam as they saw Mount Doom in a long distance.

"There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen," said Frodo as he saw the tower where an eye was watching over Mordor. "It's him, the Eye."

"The Eye can see through our cloaks," said Tosh.

"We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's just make it down the hill for starters," said Sam and the group of four went downwards.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing Tosh and Vorazun fighting Shelob, I listened to the StarCraft II Legacy of the Void soundtrack called "Blades of Justice" as I thought it would be suitable as a background music. Anyway, the next chapter will be on Gondor.


	44. The Wizard's Pupil

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak eavesdropped on a conversation between Faramir and Denethor outside the throne room.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor spoke in an angry tone.

"I did what I judged to be right," Faramir tried to reason with his father as a start.

"What you judged to be right. You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling," Denethor expressed disappointment. "It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults … not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious … as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!"

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned … you would not have known your son."

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!" Denethor shouted before there was movement.

"Father?"

"My son," Denethor spoke in an eccentric happy tone. "Leave me," he spoke in an angry tone.

When Faramir got out, he found his allies outside, "Eavesdropping, haven't you?"

"Let me give you some advice," said Jim.

"What is that?"

"Think positively about doing what your brother couldn't do. It would have been worse if the Ring was actually brought to this city."

"If Boromir survived and brought the Ring to Minas Tirith, both of you won't be able to save Gondor. You two would have died protecting this city," Artanis pointed out.

"Long as the Ring lives, there will never be peace," said Swann.

"It was a hard choice to make at the first place, whether to bring the Ring here or let Frodo and his group destroy it in Mordor," Faramir admitted.

"We Protoss have been suspicious of your brother especially when the Ring was involved. You were right that he would've possibly kept it for his own," Talandar stated the fact.

"Boromir tried taking the Ring from Frodo either because of your father or the Ring drove him mad. The Ring can make people lose their minds other than its master Sauron," said Stetmann.

"I think of both," said Faramir.

"I fear your father's hunger for power will lead to Gondor's demise if we aren't here to help out with its defenses," Jim spoke with concern.

"The Ring is also an ally to Amon," said Alarak.

"If the Ring is destroyed and you brought peace to Gondor, you should feel good about yourself," said Swann attempting light up Faramir's mood.

"If the Ring and Sauron are no more, Amon won't stay in Middle-earth long," said Artanis.

* * *

In the Mordor-occupied Osgiliath, the Witch-king on his Fellbeast gave orders to his orc second-in-command, "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all."

"What of the wizard?"

"I'll deal with the wizard."

"What about the strangers? The ones are not of this world."

"I will break them for Amon."

* * *

In the battlements of Minas Tirith, Protoss and men looked at Osgiliath. A Gondor soldier asked Gandalf, "Where are Theoden's riders? Will Rohan's army come? Mithrandir."

"Courage is the best defense that you have now," the wizard could not give a clear answer.

"Don't forget your duty to your city," it was a Protoss Aiur zealot.

"You don't want Minas Tirith to fall like Osgiliath, do you?" a Nerazim stalker asked.

"Gondor will not fall in our watch," said a marine from Raynor's Raiders.

"It is the Mordor that should burn not Gondor," a firebat muttered.

In the throne room, Pippin kneeled in front of Denethor. Faramir, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak were present when the hobbit made his speech to the steward. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from … From this hour henceforth … until my lord release me … or death take me," Pippin swore.

"And I shall not forget it … nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor stood up and had Pippin kissed the small ruby on his ring.

Jim was filled with contempt when he and his allies were watching.

"Fealty with love," the steward tipped the hobbit's head to face him. "Valor with honor," Denethor walked to the table for his meal. "Disloyalty with vengeance," the steward began eating. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses … defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged … that I had died and Boromir had lived," Faramir spoke when tears began to flood his eyes.

"Yes," Denethor hesitated before replying. "I wish that."

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir bowed before heading out. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak left the throne room while the hobbit had to entertain the steward with a song.

"Faramir, you don't have to do this," Jim attempted to dissuade Faramir.

"Retaking Osgiliath is suicide. Let Mordor and their allies come. We have a trap set for them," Artanis pointed out.

"Your father only tries to get rid of you. Do you think he'll appreciate if you succeed? Will he mourn for you if you die trying?" Swann asked.

"You should stay and defend this city," said Karax.

"It depends," Faramir spoke sadly.

"The men that you will bring will die for nothing," Talandar was certain.

However, Faramir went on with Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak watching.

"Sir, men of Gondor are on the move," said a marine as the Terran and Protoss garrison along with the citizens of Minas Tirith gathered. Large battalion of Gondor knights were on horses equipped with swords and shields heading through the streets of Minas Tirith. Some of the citizens of Minas Tirith tossed flowers to them and there were sad faces from them.

"What are they up to?" a Nerazim centurion asked.

"Raiders, they're trying to retake Osgiliath," Jim informed his men.

"Warriors, if they insisted on the suicide mission, then let them be," Artanis said to his warriors regardless of Aiur, Nerazim, Purifier, and Tal'darim.

"Faramir!" Gandalf shouted to the leader of the knights. "Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom," said Faramir.

"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end," the wizard spoke in an ominous tone.

The people of Gondor saw Faramir and the Gondor knights attempting to retake Osgiliath after they passed the gate. Jim's men and the Protoss were watching. Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Alarak, and Talandar watched from the courtyard of the citadel.

The orcs in Osgiliath saw the incoming cavalry and the orc archers nocked their bows. Faramir drew his sword and shouted, "Charge!"

When the Gondor knights were approaching Osgiliath, the orc archers drew their bows. "Fire!" the orc leader shouted signaling the loose of the arrow volley. The men and Protoss watched no Gondor knight survived the arrow volley.

"I knew a frontal assault like this isn't going to work," said Jim.

"Let them come. Men and Templar will endure," said Artanis.

Jim stormed into the throne and Denethor demanded, "What is it now?!"

"You sent your last son and a battalion of men to die for nothing!"

"Osgiliath should be retaken. It should have never fallen into enemy hands at the first place! Gondor's matters are not of your concern. You have no right to question my orders!"

"Gondor is involved in the End War. It matters to us now. Only a fool and a dictator like you will underestimate the enemy. You're just like the Master of Laketown who abandoned the town when the dragon attacked."

"Get out! I don't want to see you and allies ever again! Get your men and your allies out of Minas Tirith now!" Denethor shouted.

Jim walked out of the throne room angrily.

* * *

The orcs stabilized the bridge in Osgiliath and they were moving everything.

"March! March! March! March! March!" an orc ordered as the trolls pushed siege towers across the bridge.

Hours later, approximately 500 thousand orcs began gathering in the Pelennor fields while drummer trolls provided steady beats on their way and mountain trolls moved siege towers.

 **Author's Note**

The chapter will be on Rohan's army and the Zerg.


	45. Dunharrow

The Zerg Swarm stopped at Dunharrow when Rohan was assembling an army to aid Gondor against the Mordor army. "Make way for the king," said one of the Rohirrim. "Make way." Sarah Kerrigan watched Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, and Eomer arrived with a number of Rohirrim.

"The king is here."

"My lord."

"Grimbold, how many?" the king asked.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord," the captain called Grimbold replied.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

"None have come, my lord."

Aragorn and Kerrgian approached Theoden in the mountainous area of Dunharrow. "Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for," the king muttered. "How many minions do you have?"

"The Swarm brings four thousand," the Queen of Blades gave an estimated number. She had a thousand minions; Zagara's brought her brood that made up of one thousand minions; Dehaka's pack made of one thousand minions, and Stukov led one thousand infested humans.

"Ten thousand may not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," said Aragorn.

"More will come," said Theoden.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride," said Aragorn.

"I really hope Jim and the Protoss would hold Gondor's city before we arrive," said Kerrigan.

They noticed horses were frightened not of the Zerg but something in the road of the mountains. Zagara saw the zerglings snarled and the hydralisks made frightening gestures preparing to the fight possible intruders.

"The horses are restless, the men are quiet, and the Zerg … looks as if they're preparing to attack," Legolas commented.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," said Eomer.

"That road there … where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas replied.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer stated the fact.

"What is lurking in these mountains?" Zagara asked but no one answered.

"Do you know something about the mountains, Aragorn?" Kerrigan asked.

The Dunedain only had a look and seemed to see something.

"Aragorn, let's find some food," said the dwarf.

Later at night, Eowyn played a role in making Merry the esquire of Rohan but had an argument with her older brother Eomer. A lone rider had come to Dunharrow and took position in Theoden's tent.

"My queen," Zagara called to Kerrigan. "You're needed in Theoden's tent."

The Queen of Blades went to Theoden's tent and the king was outside. "Inside, Kerrigan," he said.

Kerrigan entered the tent and saw Aragorn talking to a familiar face. "Lord Elrond?" she muttered recognizing the elf lord. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"There's nothing for you to interrupt," said Elrond. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret, he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days," he informed Kerrigan and Aragorn. "But that's not all; Sauron is even more prepared as he has creatures that are not of this world. These creatures possessed traits of Zerg and Protoss," Elrond gave out information to Kerrigan.

"The hybrids," the Queen of Blades figured out what the elf lord was referring to. "I thought they're all dead. I didn't expect them to come to this planet," she spoke with disbelief as the last time she fought the hybrids was in Ulnar.

"Amon had brought the hybrid to Mordor somehow and some time ago. Sauron kept the hybrid on reserve and will use them when he needed them. You're all outnumbered, Aragorn and Kerrigan. You need more men," Elrond stated the fact.

"There are none," Aragorn spoke with certainty.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain," Elrond countered the statement.

"What do you know about what's lurking in those mountains?" Kerrigan questioned.

"Murderers, traitors," Aragorn seemed to remember what he saw earlier. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor. Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil," Elrond presented the Dunedain a sword.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil," Aragorn drew the sword that was re-forged. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Amon's forces won't stand a chance against that army," Elrond then made it clear to the Dunedain. "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road," the elf lord then said something in elvish.

Aragorn then spoke something in elvish and put back Anduril into the sheath.

Kerrigan had a meeting with Zagara, Dehaka, and Stukov. "I'm going with Aragorn on the Dimholt road to find reinforcements," she said.

"Reinforcements? You're going to seek out what's in those mountains?" Zagara asked.

"There can be essence there," said Dehaka.

"Did you find out what is dwelling in those mountains?" Stukov asked.

"Stukov, I don't know what's in those mountains now. I'm going to find out. Dehaka, your pack needs a leader. Zagara, take control of the Swarm when you're fighting Mordor and hybrids in Gondor."

"Hybrids? I thought they're history," Stukov spoke in a surprised tone.

"Sauron even has hybrids in his army. With the reinforcements that we'll bring, the forces of Amon and Sauron will fall. We'll meet up at the battlefield in Gondor," said Kerrigan.

"As you say, my queen. Your friends need you," said Zagara as she was in charge of the Swarm when Kerrigan left to join Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

The brood mother, the pack leader of the primal zerg, and the infested human watched the morale of the Rohirrim was lowered since the Queen of Blades, the heir to the throne of Gondor, the elf, and dwarf left to take the Dimholt road.

One of the Rohirrim asked, "What's happening? Where is he going?"

The other Rohirrim talked amongst themselves, "Where is he going?"

"I don't understand."

"Lord Aragorn!" Gamling shouted but Aragorn gave no attention.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling made a false assumption.

"He leaves because he must," Theoden corrected him.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No," the king shook his head. "We cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

Everyone especially the Zerg Swarm rested for the night. At dawn, Theoden had a talk with his niece Eowyn.

The moment had come for the Zerg Swarm and the Rohirrim to make their move as the men mounted onto horses. "We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight," Theoden gave orders to his nephew. Zagara noticed Merry preparing his pony and the king said to him, "Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind," Merry argued.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith. And none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight."

"I will say no more," Theoden rode off leading the Rohirrim.

Luckily, a rider picked up Merry who was light as a feather. "Ride with me," there was a soft voice of a young woman.

"My lady," Merry recognized the rider as Eowyn in disguise.

"Form up! Move out! Form up! Move out!" Eomer ordered.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Theoden reinforced the order.

"It's time, minions! Move to Gondor!" Zagara ordered.

The Zerg Swarm all began heading to Gondor along with the Rohirrim.

 **Author's Note**

When I nearly finished writing this chapter, I listened to a small bit of a soundtrack called Stronger from StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm as I thought it would be suitable as a background music when the Zerg Swarm began moving out. Anyway, the next chapter will be on Sarah Kerrigan plus a small scene on the Hyperion.


	46. The Dimholt Road

Meanwhile in the Hyperion, Johnny collapsed and was unconscious suddenly. "Get him to the med bay, now," Matt Horner ordered as the crew took the young man to the med bay.

After the medics examined him, a breather and devices monitoring heart beats were placed in the unconscious Johnny. "Admiral, we can't make out about Johnny's condition."

"What's going on in Johnny?"

"This is strange. It has nothing to do with any diseases or poisoning, but his health condition is deteriorating. It'll only be a matter of time before he dies of an unexpected cause."

* * *

Sarah Kerrigan, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went on the Dimholt road. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" the dwarf raised a question.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead," Legolas gave out what he knew.

"Sounds more like an army of the dead," Kerrigan muttered.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli dismounted as the small group was closing in to the entrance of some cave. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," the dwarf whispered.

"Aren't your people miners? Caves shouldn't be a problem for you," said Kerrigan.

"Not this one."

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas seemed read the symbols on the frame above the entrance.

"Did you hear that?" Kerrigan asked as there was an unknown sound that scared the horses away.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted but was useless. "I do not fear death," he was the first to enter followed by Legolas.

"Well, this is a thing un-heard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it," Gimli muttered.

"What's the matter, Gimli? Are you afraid?" the Queen of Blades asked. The dwarf only glared at her for a few seconds before entering followed by her.

Aragorn lit a torch as the small group progressed throughout the cave's interior and there was a huge pile of skulls. "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men. And of horses," Legolas replied.

"Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good. Legolas!" Gimli then realized he lost track of the group. Nevertheless, he managed to catch up.

"We got company," said Kerrigan as there were ghostly hands touching her, Aragorn, and Legolas. Gimli attempted to blow a ghostly hand away, but more came.

"Do not look down," said Aragorn but the dwarf realized that he was stepping on another massive pile of skulls.

The small group went to a place where a man-made structure was near. "Who enters my domain?" a ghostly king appeared.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn replied in a bold tone.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me."

A ghostly city appeared when the ghost king laughed, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it."

"We're surrounded," said Kerrigan as a tremendous number of ghosts gathered and encircled around the small group.

"The way is shut. Now you must die," said the king of the Dead.

Legolas released an arrow but the projectile flew past the king of the Dead.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn spoke boldly displaying Anduril.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me," the king of the Dead readied his sword. Aragorn parried the ghostly blade with Anduril and twisted it. "That line was broken."

The heir to Gondor's throne grabbed the ghostly king's throat and had Anduril near it, "It has been remade." The king of the Dead backed off and Aragorn said, "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" the Dunedain looked around the dead men. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," said Gimli.

"Watch what you say, Gimli. The army of Dead is not affected by anything we hit them with except for the elvish sword," said Kerrigan.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" said Aragorn. The king of the dead laughed and the army of dead disappeared. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

"Ah, hell," Kerrigan muttered.

"Out!" Aragorn shouted as the structure collapsed and millions of skulls began rolling into the chasm. "Run!"

After the small group got out of the cave, Aragorn was horrified to see a fleet of Corsair ships was sailing in the river and fell to his knees. Legolas and Kerrigan placed their hands on the Dunedain's shoulders.

"Is that the Dead?" Kerrigan asked as there was sound of a wind's gust. The small group turned to the king of the Dead. "Have you all changed your mind?"

"We fight," the king of the Dead confirmed and the army of the Dead began backing them.

 **Author's Note**

The upcoming full-scale battle will be divided into five chapters and anything related to the battle will be included in the upcoming chapters.

Warning. The next chapter might contain bad language.


	47. Siege of Gondor

The Mordor army was in position to lay siege on Minas Tirith and the orcs made war chants. "Hierarch, I'm reading half a million orcs have gathered in the Pelennor Fields. They also brought mountain trolls and other siege units," Rohana informed Artanis from the Spear of Adun.

"That's a lot of orcs," a reaper from Raynor's Raiders muttered.

"It's bigger than Saruman's army," said a marine.

"Open the gate! Quick!" a guard above the gate ordered as he something.

The Terrans and Protoss noticed only horse made it back to the city alive dragging its unconscious rider who appeared to be the leader. The gate opened until it was sufficient for the horse to pass through then locked it quick.

Several medics of Raynor's Raiders entered the scene. "It's Faramir," said one of the medics. "Get the horse to be patched up." The some of the medics placed Faramir on a stretcher and took him to the citadel while the others gave the horse medical treatment.

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak remained at a command post that they had set up in the courtyard near the citadel. They noticed the medics moving the stretcher that had Faramir and Denethor followed by Pippin along with several men came out of the citadel.

"Faramir!" the steward ran towards his son. "Say not that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered. None survived," a man reported.

"I knew this will happen," Artanis muttered.

The orc leader muttered, "Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain." He then gave an order, "Release the prisoners."

"Catapults!" one of the orc leader's subordinates passed the order and laughed at the time the catapults launched human heads.

The Protoss robotic units were unaffected when some of the heads spattered onto them or landed right in front of them.

"What was that?" an immortal pilot asked as a human head spattered onto the machine. The Protoss' plasma shields had blocked the human heads so that none of the machines were stained.

"The Mordor siege weapons have just launched human heads," said the pilot of a Nerazim stalker.

"What kind of an attack is that?" a Purifier sentinel asked.

"What just happened?" a siege tank commander asked when a human head bounced onto the siege tank in siege mode.

"Gross," a goliath pilot muttered when a human head spattered into the combat walker's wind shield.

"Oh my god," a medic muttered when a human head landed right in front of her.

"This is the sickest thing that can come out of a siege engine," a marauder spoke with disgust when a human head landed right in front of him.

"Son of a bitch!" a vulture biker muttered as a human head bounced on the bike.

"Mordor is fucking sick," a reaper muttered when a human head landed right below him.

"Those sick fuckers," a marine muttered with disgust as a human head landed right next to him on his left.

"It makes me want to vomit," another marine saw a human head landed on his right and could not hold. He raised his visor and vomited onto the floor.

"Swear to god, I would burn those fucking monsters if I ever see them," a firebat muttered when he turned to see a human head landed right behind him.

"At least the zerg aren't here to see this," said a Hellion driver when a human head landed near the side of the car.

"What's wrong with you, humans?" a Nerazim centurion demanded.

"Raynor, the Mordor catapults have launched human heads. Why are the men getting such bad reactions from that?" Artanis demanded.

"What kind of an attack is that? What are they up to?" Karax asked.

"I know what they're up to and it is not an attack. Mordor is trying to spread fear to the people of Gondor and to shatter their fighting spirits weakening their morale," Jim gave out what he knew.

"We never know anything about this until now," said Talandar.

"Spreading fear to your enemies. I'm impressed," Alarak muttered.

"Raiders, don't fall for their trick," Jim ordered his men.

"Ha! You think a human head can scare me?" said a Thor pilot.

"Our previous battles are worse than those human heads," a Hellion driver muttered.

Swann and Stetmann noticed Denethor despaired, "My sons are spent. My line has ended."

"He's alive!" Pippin checked on Faramir.

"The House of Stewards has failed," the steward paid no attention to the hobbit as well as to Jim and his allies.

"He needs medicine, my lord."

"My line has ended!" Denethor shouted.

"My lord!" Pippin shouted but it was useless.

Denethor was further horrified to see the Mordor army overrun the fields. "Rohan has deserted us," he despaired. "Theoden betrayed me."

Jim had command of Tosh's spectres and added them to the garrison of Minas Tirith. "The trolls are loading the catapults with boulders, they'll attack soon," a spectre spoke according to what he saw.

"Raiders. If you see a boulder coming towards you, get out of the way," Jim ordered. The siege tanks all switched to tank mode and the Vikings switched to fighter mode.

"Warriors. If the catapults launched rocks to attack all of you, move out and reposition yourselves," Artanis said to his warriors regardless of Aiur, Nerazim, Purifier, and Tal'darim.

The Mordor catapults launched the boulders damaging the city and there was cause in the citizens of Minas Tirith. The Protoss and Jim's men dodged the boulders then relocate. The siege tanks switched to siege mode and the Vikings switched to walker mode.

"They're killing civilians," a marine muttered in an angry tone as a boulder landed into a balcony killing a group of local citizens including a mother holding an infant.

The infantry of the Daelaam Protoss and Raynor's Raiders helped the Gondor soldiers on their feet.

"Abandon your posts!" Denethor got everybody's attention. "Flee! Flee for your lives!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" a reaper asked.

"They're gotta be out of their minds," one of the marines saw the Gondor soldiers all left their positions.

"Don't let scum like this take you down!" a vulture biker shouted.

Swann slammed his mechanical arm into Denethor's forehead knocking him unconscious, "That should shut that chicken up."

Jim ran to the balcony and shouted, "Soldiers of Gondor! Belay that order! Get back to your positions!"

"We're supposed to do what the steward says," said one of the Gondor soldiers.

"Lord Denethor can no longer lead you starting from now! Have you not known what happened to Laketown?!"

The Gondor soldiers were baffled and looked at each other.

"The steward is abandoning the city when the enemy attacks like the Master abandoning Laketown when a dragon burns the whole town down!" Jim verified. "Think about your homes and your families!" he got the Gondor soldiers' attention. "This is the city that Mordor will sack! Your houses they will burn! And your families they will massacre! Do you all want those to happen? Think about your fallen brothers in arms! Do you want them to see you all now from the afterlife?!" this caused the Gondor soldiers to think things through. "I'm assuming command here! My first command to you all is to get back to your positions now!"

"Maybe he's right. Let's do this for Gondor," said a Gondor soldier causing the others to return to their positions.

"Hurry, men! To the wall! Defend the wall!" Gandalf rode Shadowfax rallying the men of Gondor. "Return to your posts!"

"That's more I like it," said a Viking pilot as the Gondor soldiers were all in positions.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" the wizard ordered.

The rubbles were salvaged and the trebuchets launched the available boulders at the Mordor army killing orcs by multiples of 20's.

"Stay where you are," the orc leader ordered.

Mordor and Gondor bombarded each other. During the process, one of the trebuchets destroyed a catapult while another trebuchet destroyed a siege tower.

"All units! Fire at will!" Jim ordered.

"Time to fight back!" Artanis ordered.

The siege tanks in siege mode bombarded the orcs as well as destroying the catapults and siege towers. Marines, reapers, spectres, goliaths, and walker-mode Vikings opened fire at the Mordor army. The Purifier colossi caught multiple orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly and destroyed few of the catapults. The Aiur high Templars unleashed psionic storms on the orcs killing multiples of them and the Tal'darim ascendants fired psionic orbs to killing multiple orcs. The Purifier adepts, the Aiur dragoons, the Nerazim stalkers, the Aiur immortals, the Nerazim annihilators, and the Tal'darim vanguards picked off the orcs. The Aiur sentries looked for Protoss units to regenerate Plasma shields, the Purifier energizers boosted the fire and movement of allies especially Gondor archers, and the Tal'darim havocs extended the attack ranges of allies. No matter how many catapults were destroyed, new ones were brought in to replace the ones that were destroyed.

The orc leader looked with disbelief at the attacks from powerful foes and saw a boulder flying towards him. He jumped out of the way and spat on it causing a troll to look at it.

"Sauron is not alone! Kill all in the great lord's name!" it was a hybrid.

"Hierarch, I'm reading hybrids coming towards you," Rohana informed.

"These hybrids are not like anything we've seen before," said Jim.

The flying hybrid nemeses flew in to join the fight and attacked with annihilation beams. The marines, dragoons, stalkers, adepts, and goliaths turned to shoot them down. The Vikings turned to fighter mode to launch long-range-anti-armor missiles at those monsters and the cloaked wraith fighters joined in the fight by launching anti-air missiles. The Aiur phoenixes, the Nerazim corsairs, and the Purifier mirages provided air cover. The annihilators fired their shadow cannons at the flying hybrids and the spectres unleashed psionic lash to inflict high amount of damages on those monsters. The Nerazim void rays and the Tal'darim destroyers fired their beams at the hybrids.

"They're endless," said a wraith pilot as more hybrid nemeses were coming.

"This can't be good," Stetmann muttered as there were blood-curtailing screeches coming from the air.

"Ah, hell! It's those Ringwraiths again but in flying steeds," said Jim as the Nazgul in Fellbeasts joined in the fight.

"The hybrids are used as distractions," said Talandar.

The Fellbeasts swooped to destroy the trebuchets easily as well as to attack the men and Protoss. Those flying creatures sent the siege tanks rolling, knocked the goliaths down, sent the fighters crashing, damaged the Purifier colossi, and brought down the Protoss assault ships. The Ringwraiths and their flying steeds screeched causing Pippin to take off his helmet to cover his ears. The screeches even shattered the marines' visors along with the windshields of hellions, thors, goliaths, Vikings, and wraiths as if the glasses were explosive. The infantry of Raynor's Raiders and Daelaam Protoss dodged the Fellbeasts. Those flying creatures grabbed Gondor soldiers and dropped them to their deaths.

"That is an air attack we have not seen before," Karax muttered.

"Hold them back! Do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts! Fight!" Gandalf ordered.

The banshees joined the fight and one of the pilots muttered, "The siege towers are getting close." The banshees launched missiles destroying the siege towers as well as killing the orcs and trolls. The void rays and destroyers helped out destroying the siege towers. A single destroyer could hit up to three siege towers.

The marauders, diamondbacks, thors, immortals, annihilators, and vanguards also fired at the siege towers. No matter how many siege towers were destroyed, there were more to replace the destroyed. "You got to be joking. Arrows can't damage the towers," said a marauder after the Gondor archers released an arrow volley at the towers.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" Gandalf shouted causing the Gondor archers to shoot the trolls. The science vessels joined in irradiating the trolls and fixed the ally machines.

"These trolls are like walking tanks," a banshee pilot muttered.

The siege towers that passed through the fire lowered bridges for the orcs to attack. The Gondor soldiers with swords and shields attempted to hold them. The firebats and hellions caught multiple orcs on fire causing a number of them to fall off to their deaths. The Aiur zealots, the Nerazim centurions, and Purifier sentinels intercepted the orcs then slashed them with their blades into pieces. The Aiur avengers, the Nerazim dark Templars, and the Tal'darim blood hunters helped out and sliced the orcs into pieces unseen. The marines, reapers, spectres, dragoons, stalkers, adepts, goliaths, walker-mode Vikings, wraith fighters using their lasers, and Gondor archers picked off the orcs. The bullets sent the orcs flying midair whereas the dragoons' phase disruptors disintegrated the orcs. The attacks from ranged units also sent the orcs falling off from the siege towers to their deaths.

The orcs brought in a battering ram attempting to bring down the gate. The Gondor archers above the gate fired at the orcs especially the crew and the orc archers returned fire.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf shouted. "Peregrin Took!" he noticed Pippin. "Go back to the Citadel!"

"They'd called us out to fight," Pippin muttered in a tone like he had forgotten what he was doing.

No matter how many orcs were killed, more replaced the fallen. Gandalf jumped in and engaged the orcs that saw the hobbit. The wizard clubbed the orcs with his staff and slashed the orcs with the Foehammer sword. "This is no place for a Hobbit," said Gandalf and resumed holding off more orcs. Pippin noticed an orc was about to strike the wizard from behind and stabbed it before it could attack. "Guard of the Citadel, indeed," Gandalf spoke as if he was impressed watching the impaled orc fell to the floor dead. "Now, back, up the hill. Quickly. Quick!" this caused Pippin to run off.

"We have to help them," said Artanis.

"Right," said Jim.

Jim, Swann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak went to the battlements assisting the men and the Protoss warriors. Artanis, Alarak, and Talandar slashed the orcs into pieces with their blades. Swann picked off the additional siege towers, Jim fired his C-14 Gauss rifle at the orcs carefully, and Karax used his drones to attack the orcs. Jim threw a fragmentation hand grenade into one of the siege tower causing it to crumble and Swann set up the Flaming Betty in the battlements to pick off the orcs carefully.

"They just don't stop," said Jim gunning down an orc.

"Why would they?" Artanis asked as he stabbed another orc.

"Hierarch, the battering ram that orcs brought was stopped," said Rohana as the Gondor archers above the gate almost killed the entire crew of the battering ram.

"What are you doing, you useless scum?!" the orc leader yelled.

"The door won't give. It's too strong," said the orc leader's subordinate who was an Uruk-hai.

"Get back there and smash it down."

"But nothing can breach it."

"Grond will breach it," the orc leader smirked maliciously. "Bring up the wolf's head."

"What just happened?" a marine asked as the fighting paused at the time the siege towers were all destroyed.

"Hierarch, the Mordor army are bringing a larger battering ram to destroy the gate," Rohana informed.

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!" the orcs chanted as three horned creatures were chained pulling something huge and the trolls were also pushing it. Jim, Swann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, Alarak, and Gandalf watched. "Grond! Grond! Grond!" the orcs chanted when the massive battering ram was closing in.

"That gate won't hold for long," Jim spoke with prediction.

* * *

Kerrigan, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli confronted the Corsair fleet. "You may go no further," the Dunedain got the Corsair captain's attention. "You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn announced and the Corsairs laughed at him.

"Who are you to deny us passage?!" the Corsair captain shouted.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear," said Aragorn.

"Let me show them what they got," said Kerrigan.

"Your skills are good, Sarah. Let Legolas handle this one."

Legolas drew his bow and Gimli tipped the bow, "Mind your aim."

"Now that's what I call a warning shot," the Queen of Blades commented when Legolas released the arrow into one of the Corsairs.

"Oh," Gimli covered his mouth for bit. "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepared to be boarded!" the dwarf spoke with a bold tone when the Corsair ship got closer to the river bank and the archers prepared their bows.

The Corsairs all laughed at the group of five and their captain mocked, "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army," Aragorn replied and the army of Dead came out from the mountains.

"Look who's scared of ghosts now?" Kerrigan laughed at the Corsairs who screamed with terror when the ghosts were closing into the ships.


	48. Grond the Hammer

The Rohirrim and the Zerg Swarm were about to close in towards Minas Tirith. Eomer arrived, "The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level's in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance."

"Time is against us," said Theoden.

"Make ready!" Eomer ordered.

Dehaka noticed Eowyn and Merry talking.

"Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov," Izsha called out from the Leviathan. "I'm picking nearly half a million orcs had occupied the fields, they also had trolls for heavy support and Fellbeasts for air support."

"Sounds like Mordor is prepared for a siege," said Stukov.

"The siege had started and is continuing. Even Mordor took heavy casualties during the siege when Raynor and the Protoss are helping, Sauron's army and Amon's hybrids outnumbered them severely," said Izsha.

"It will only be a matter of time before Mordor sacks the city should Raynor and the Protoss fall."

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer shouted.

"Make haste. We ride through the night," the king passed the order and the men blew the horns as signals.

Merry and Eowyn put on helmets.

"Minions, when the time comes, show Mordor and Amon the fury of the Swarm," Zagara said to the whole Swarm and they all cried out.

* * *

The battle of Minas Tirith resumed as the Mordor catapults launched balls of burning hay. The mountain trolls operated Grond and the orcs began gathering in the gate. The Gondor archers above the gate and the orc archers fired at each other.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf shouted as he in Shadowfax leading the Gondor soldiers and archers to the gate.

"Raiders, take your positions at the gate," Jim ordered as he and Swann led his men to the gate.

"The gate will fall. Warriors, our allies will need help," said Artanis. He, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak led the Daelaam Protoss following their allies to the gate.

Meanwhile, Pippin noticed Denethor making preparations on Faramir. The hobbit followed them and attempted stop the steward from burning his last son alive. Despite Pippin's protests, Denethor released him from service and threw him out.

The Protoss melee warriors and cloaked warriors prepared their blades while Jim's infantry troops all prepared their guns. The siege tanks were on tank mode this time and the Vikings were on walker modes. The vulture bikes had took their time lay spider mines around Minas Tirith if Mordor sacked the city. Some of the Aiur high Templar merged to become archons and the thors participated this time.

"Steady. Steady," said Gandalf when the large battering ram pounded the gate. "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground," the wizard made a reminder when a large hole was punctured at the gate.

When the gate was broken open, trolls wearing armor and wielding spiked maces stormed in bringing fear to the men of Gondor. "Run!" few of the men attempted to kill the armored trolls but were killed.

"Light them up!" Jim ordered.

"Engage them!" Artanis ordered.

"Chew on this!" said a thor pilot as the mech killed an armored troll with its cannons on its arms.

"Power overwhelming!" an archon muttered as it killed another armored troll with psionic shockwave.

The marauders all had concussive shells that slow the movement of foes and the armored trolls were slowed by their blasts. The diamondbacks, siege tanks, Aiur immortals, Nerazim annihilators, Tal'darim vanguards, and Tal'darim wrathwalkers fired at the armored trolls taking them down easily. Following the armored trolls were orcs and human soldiers wearing oriental armor wielding pikes.

"Hierarch, I'm reading human soldiers from Rhun called Easterlings are joining the fight," Rohana informed.

"Volley!" Gandalf ordered.

"Fire!" the Gondor archers released an arrow volley felling a number of orcs and Easterlings. However, more of them were coming.

The Gondor soldiers with swords and shields clashed blades with the orcs as well as slashing the Easterlings. The Gondor soldiers with spears skewered some of the orcs while the Gondor archers picked off the foes.

The Aiur zealots, Nerazim centurions, and Purifier sentinels charged to intercept the orcs and Easterlings. The Aiur avengers, the Nerazim dark Templars, and Tal'darim blood hunters helped out without being seen by the Mordor forces. The Protoss melee warriors slashed the orcs and Easterlings into pieces. The Protoss cloaked warriors not only slashed the orcs and Easterlings into pieces, but they also took out additional armored trolls.

The firebats and hellions caught the orcs and Easterlings on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly. The marines, reapers, spectres, vulture bikes, goliaths, walker-mode Vikings, Aiur dragoons, Nerazim stalkers, and Purifier adepts fired at the Mordor forces. The bullets sent the orcs and Easterlings flying midair while the dragoons' phase disruptors disintegrated them. The Aiur high Templar and Tal'darim ascendants unleashed psionic storms and psionic orbs on the Mordor forces respectively. The Aiur sentries looked for Protoss forces to regenerate plasma shields, the Purifier energizers provided boosts for allies, and the Tal'darim havocs extended the attack ranges of allies. The Aiur reavers launched scarabs blowing multiple orcs and Easterlings while regenerating the scarabs. The Purfier colossi caught multiple orcs and Easterlings on fire with their thermal lances causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly. When the colossi attacked, they also created fire walls that scorch incoming hostiles.

"They keep coming even when they take fire," a marine commented.

"They don't even know about taking cover," said a reaper.

"Don't let scum like this take you down," said another marine.

The Nerazim void rays concentrated their batteries mainly on additional armored trolls while the Tal'darim destroyers could hit not just additional armored trolls but also orcs and Easterlings. The Aiur phoenixes and Purifier mirages used graviton beams to pick off orcs and Easterlings. The wraith fighters fired their lasers on the Mordor forces from the air but the banshees' air-to-ground missiles handled them better.

Gandalf on Shadowfax slit the throat of an armored troll and Swann fired his grenade gun at another armored troll. Jim fired his C-14 Gauss rifle at any Mordor forces and Karax picked them off with his drones. Artanis used lightning dash taking out a group of orcs and Easterlings then slashed them with his twilight blades. Talandar used thunderous charge and slashed any of the Mordor forces with his purifier blades. Alarak used deadly charge that killed a troll then used destruction wave killing a number of orcs and Easterlings then slashed them with his bane blades.

Meanwhile, Pippin went looking for help. "Come on, soldier! Move it!" a Gondor soldier ordered as the wounded were being taken away.

"Gandalf! Jim! Artanis!" the hobbit shouted passing the men on the way. "Where are Gandalf, Jim, and Artanis?!"

As for the battle, there were more orcs and armored trolls to replace the fallen even though all Easterlings were killed.

"They're endless," said a banshee pilot.

"Retreat!" a Gondor soldier shouted as the men of Gondor all began running.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" a marine asked.

"We can't hold them much longer," said a high Templar.

"The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf ordered.

"Warriors, pull back to the second level," Artanis ordered.

"Purifiers, let's move," Talandar pass the order.

"Tal'darim, you heard the hierarch. Retreat," Alarak ordered.

"Raiders, cover everyone," Jim ordered. The vehicles and air forces went ahead. Jim, Swann, and the infantry continued firing at the Mordor forces and walked backwards simultaneously.

The orc leader in the fields ordered, "Move into the city. Kill all in your path." The orcs and armored trolls all stormed the city slaughtering whatever was in their path especially civilians. There were chaos and screaming throughout the streets of Minas Tirith.

"Fight. Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Gandalf ordered. The orcs were overwhelming the exhausted men of Gondor and armored trolls hurled the men of Gondor as if they were projectiles.

A number of orcs grappled onto the men of Gondor, Jim's marauders, and the Protoss melee warriors. "Get them off me!" a marauder shouted as the orcs all grappled onto him. A zealot slashed the orcs helping his ally so that the marauder could kill one of the orcs with one of his grenade guns. "I owe you one."

The orcs even climbed onto the goliaths, diamondbacks, siege tanks, dragoons, stalkers, immortals, annihilators, vanguards, reavers, colossi, wrathwalkers, and thors. The orcs' weapons all broke when they attempted to destroy the machines. The reapers, spectres, and wraith fighters had to pick them off. The phoenixes and mirages used graviton beams to pluck the orcs from the vehicles and war machines.

"They're all over the place," said a marine as he fired at whatever hostiles he saw.

"They just won't stop," said a zealot.

"Then shoot all over the place," said a thor pilot.

The orc archers fired their arrows at the Protoss forces but the plasma shields all blocked the piercing projectiles. However, one of the orc archers killed the marine with a headshot.

The reapers picked off the orcs with their pistols before turning to see an armored troll coming towards them. "We're screwed," said one of the reapers. The troll swung its mace killing the reapers causing their jet packs to be out of control sending the bodies flying.

One spectre picked off the orcs with his rifle and used psionic lash on an armored troll killing it. However, another armored troll swung its mace killing him. "I'm gone," the spectre muttered before dying.

One armored troll swung its mace at an Aiur zealot, a Nerazim centurion, and a Purfier sentinel. The damage depleted their plasma shields and wounding them so that the orcs could finish off the melee warriors that were infantry. An immortal killed that troll before another armored troll struck the assault strider from behind. The damage was sufficient causing the immortal to activate the barrier then the assault strider finished that troll. However, several more armored trolls converged upon the immortal and destroyed the assault strider.

A vulture bike fired a grenade at an orc and an orc archer released an arrow on the biker's throat. A few hellion cars caught lines of orcs on fire sending them running around before several armored trolls crushed the cars with their maces. A goliath fired its autocannons at the orcs before turning to see an armored troll was behind it. The armored troll knocked the machine into the ground with its mace and crushed the pilot. A walker-mode Viking fired its autocannons at incoming hostiles but was struck by an armored troll from behind. Several more trolls all converged upon the downed machine and finished it off. A dragoon and a stalker fired at the orcs. Only the stalker saw several armored trolls coming and blinked to get out of the way. The trolls all crushed the dragoon with their maces before turning to the stalker and a few banshees blew those trolls with their missiles.

A diamondback took down an armored troll but more were coming. It went forward and picked off the others simultaneously. A siege tank killed an armored troll with its twin cannons; however several more trolls converged upon the tank and destroyed it with their maces. A colossus caught multiple orcs with its thermal lances on fire; however several armored trolls sent the battle strider falling by destroying its legs then finished it off. Several armored trolls converged upon a wrathwalker and it shot an armored troll. However, the other armored trolls destroyed the legs of the battle strider and finished it off. A reaver launched a scarab killing multiple orcs and saw an armored troll coming. Despite the next scarab killed the troll, several trolls crushed the reaver from behind. An archon used psionic shockwave on whatever hostile was on the path; however several armored trolls caused the archon to disintegrate. A thor picked off the armored trolls, however a horde of them converged upon the mech. The armored trolls turned the mech into a thor wreckage then finished it off before immortality protocol could be used.

A group of marines fired at incoming orcs but turned to see an armored troll approached. Within a single swing of the troll's mace, the marines sent flying into the air and died right away. The other marines, marauders, adepts, reapers, spectres, high Templar, and ascendants used the wreckages of the destroyed machines for cover. They and the orc archers fired at each other. The orc archers fired flaming arrows attempting to shoot down the Terran and Protoss air forces. A Nerazim corsair used a disruption web to prevent the orc archers from shooting them and the orc archers had to relocate.

Swann used his cybernetic arm to club the orcs and fired his grenade gun at any troll. One orc grappled onto the chief engineer and was killed by Karax's drones. "Thanks," said Swann.

"You can thank me later," said Karax. Swann killed another armored troll that was behind the Protoss phase-smith. "Then I should be thanking you."

Swann set up his Flaming Betty that caught multiple orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed motionlessly. The turret also drew the armored trolls' attention and both engineers had to take them down.

"Is this all you got?" Alarak muttered after dodging an armored troll's lethal swing. He then killed the troll with deadly charge and used destruction wave on a horde of incoming orcs. "Larger numbers are used to offset weak weapons. Those trolls are tougher than I thought."

Talandar used thunderous charge on an armored troll and finished it off with his blades. He used whirlwind killing surrounding orcs so that they would not grapple onto him.

"No more hybrids coming. Amon thought Sauron's forces can overwhelm us," said Artanis as he slashed an orc. He noticed an armored troll coming and dodged its lethal swing. The hierarch then used lightning dash and finished off the troll.

"Fall back, we're cut off," said a marine firing at the orcs.

"Do what you think it's best," said Jim as he fired at incoming orcs.

"Gandalf! Jim! Artanis!" it was Pippin.

"Pippin, you shouldn't be here," said Artanis.

"Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" the hobbit informed.

"Up! Quickly!" the wizard helped the hobbit into Shadowfax.

"Raynor, leave them to us. You go ahead and stop the steward," said the Protoss hierarch.

"Give them hell, Artanis," said Jim and he threw a hand grenade another horde of incoming orcs. As a result, the explosion sent the orcs flying into the air.

No matter how many orcs and armored trolls were killed, more replaced the fallen. The streets of Minas Tirith became littered with bodies of men, orcs, and trolls along with the wreckages of destroyed machines. A slain Protoss infantry disintegrated and left no dead body.

Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax followed by Jim were intercepted by a Ringwraith in his Fellbeast. Unlike the other Ringwraiths, this one wore a crown-like helmet. Jim guessed the particular Ringwraith was their leader, the Witch-king of Angmar. "Go back to the abyss. Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master," said the wizard.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour," the Witch-king drew his sword and lit it with fire. As a result, the wizard's staff exploded knocking him and the hobbit into the floor.

"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted.

The Fellbeast pinned the wizard to the floor by roaring and froze the charging hobbit with another roar.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall," said the Witch-king.

"Not if I can help it!" Jim got the Ringwraith leader's attention.

"You think you can stop us? You, your army, and your allies will fall this day. No man can kill me," said the Witch-king.

"Even so, it is you who will die today. Your army and your master will be next."

"You, fool! No one can defeat me or my master," the Ringwraith leader raised his sword. However, there was a horn faraway that got his attention. The Witch-king had his Fellbeast flying away from Minas Tirith.

"Rohan and the Zerg show up," Jim muttered.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the transmission from Izsha, I listened to the soundtrack "Rhythm Tension" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Never know if the soundtrack is appropriate for that scene.

After I wrote Gandalf saying "Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!", I listened to the first 40% of the soundtrack "A Card to Play" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty when writing the chaotic fight.

I thought "A Card to Play" soundtrack would be suitable for the chaotic fight in Minas Tirith.


	49. Battle of the Pelennor Fields

The orc leader turned to where the horn came from seeing a massive battalion of horsemen and creatures that were not of this world. "Form ranks, you maggots. Form ranks! Pikes in front. Archers behind," he ordered as the orcs in front readied their spears.

Theoden followed by Zagara, Stukov, and Dehaka went ahead to look. The fields were overrun by orcs, the city was in flames, and there was gunfire continuously. The Terran and Protoss air forces were engaging the hostiles in the city. The ultralisks and aberrations positioned themselves in front. The mutalisks, brood lords, primal guardians, primal vipers, and a leviathan were above the ground forces. The zerglings, infested humans, the banelings, and the Rohirrim were in front of the hydralisks, infested marines, roaches, swarm hosts, and infestors. The king rode back to his army and gave orders to his nephew, "Eomer, take your eored down the left flank."

"Flank ready," said the young captain.

"Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall," the king made arrangements. "Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises!" he made a rallying speech to his men and they readied their pikes. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Theoden tapped the pikes. "Death!" he shouted repeatedly to the orcs.

"Death!" the Rohirrim all shouted repeatedly to the orcs following the king.

"Death!" Merry and Eowyn joined in.

"Death!" Dehaka, Zagara, and Stukov joined in when the Zerg all roared at the orcs.

"Death!" the infested humans and infested marines all shouted joining the Rohirrim.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted and the some of the Rohirrim blew the horns as signals to charge.

"Minions, show Mordor what the Zerg are capable of!" Zagara shouted.

"Show Sauron's forces no mercy," said Stukov.

The Zerg and the Rohirrim all began charging at the orcs.

The orc archers all nocked their arrows and drew their bows waiting for the signal. "Fire!" the orc leader shouted to release the arrow volley and a few Rohirrim was killed by the arrows. However, the ultralisks and aberrations took no damage from the arrows.

"Death!" Merry shouted.

The orc archers released a second arrow volley felling a few more Rohirrim as well as damaging the zerglings, banelings, and infested humans. The zerglings, banelings, and infested humans kept moving despite of the damages.

"Charge!" Theoden shouted.

"Fire at will!" the orc leader ordered and a third arrow volley was released. A few Rohirrim were shot, but the Zerg were unaffected.

As the combined forces of Zerg Swarm and Rohirrim were closing in, the orcs all began to show fear. The orc leader and his Uruk subordinate began backing off.

The hunter-strain banelings all lunged at the spear-wielding orcs and splashed them with acid corroding them. The torrasque-strain ultralisks burrowed then charged towards the orcs and sent them flying when they burst out of the ground. The ultralisks of Kerrigan and the ultralisks of Zagara began to bifurcate multiple orcs into pieces, the primal ultralisks slashed the orcs, and the aberrations began smashing the orcs. The banelings, ultralisks, and aberrations gave way so that the Rohirrim could skewer the orcs while the horses trampled them. Theoden slashed an orc with his sword while his nephew and niece screamed at the orcs. The zerglings and infested humans began to swarm the orcs clawing them. The orc archers attempted to shoot the hydralisks, however the needle spines embedded deep into the orc archers. The infested marines all fired their guns at the orcs and the roaches engulfed the orcs with acid. The infestors helped out casting fungal growth on multiple orcs immobilizing them before they were killed. The swarm hosts got in range to root in order to spawn locusts that engulfed the orcs with acids.

"Look to the sky!" the orc leader shouted and the orc archers attempted to shoot down the Zerg flyers. However, the arrows could not penetrate the Zerg's carapaces. The mutalisks all unleashed glaive wurms at the orcs, the primal guardians launched acid spores corroding the orcs, the brood lords use broodling strikes killing the orcs so that the broodlings could attack the orcs, and the leviathan began impaling the orcs with tentacles. A primal viper used abduct on a Mordor catapult so that the zerglings could destroy it.

The Zerg Swarm and Rohan cavalry mowed down every orc in the fields as well as destroying the remaining catapults.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, Jim placed an object onto the locked door. "Jim, what is that?" Pippin asked when he was in Shadowfax with Gandalf.

"It's a breaching charge," the commander replied and took several steps back.

After the explosion destroyed the door, Denethor was standing like a martyr on top of the unconscious Faramir in the pyre. "Stay this madness!" the wizard shouted.

"Freeze!" Jim readied his C-14 Gauss rifle and the men of Gondor all stood frozen.

Denethor snatched the torch from a man of Gondor, "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day but against the power that has risen in the east. There is no victory." After he threw the torch to light the pyre, Gandalf took a guard's spear and used the unsharpened end to knock the steward off from the pyre. Pippin jumped into the pyre and managed to roll himself along with the unconscious Faramir off the pyre then put out the small fires in him. "No! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor attacked the hobbit.

"No! No!" Pippin struggled.

Jim fired one round from his rifle at Denethor's shoulder forcing the steward to let go of the hobbit and cried out in pain. The Terran commander grabbed Denethor's throat and lifted him into the air as if he was a feather. "Denethor, steward of Gondor, you abandoned Minas Tirith when Mordor attacks. Your stupid hunger for power and your unimportant grief for your firstborn killed many Gondor soldiers and civilians. You're not even fit to rule Gondor and I'm here to terminate your reign," Jim said to Denethor clearly for the final time before throwing him back to the pyre.

"Faramir," Denethor saw his last son waking up realizing that he was alive. The steward cried in pain when he was caught on fire.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf muttered watching the burning Denethor running out.

"He deserved it," Jim commented. "Medics, give Faramir medical treatment," he ordered. The medics arrived and placed Faramir into a stretch then took him to where they could patch him up.

Denethor ran out into the courtyard and committed suicide by jumping off into the lower levels.


	50. Additional Mordor Reinforcements

In the Pelennor Fields, the orcs were continuously being butchered by the combined forces of the Rohirrim and the Zerg Swarm. Theoden and Eowyn slashed the orcs while Merry stabbed an orc. Eomer used both his sword and a spear killing the orcs. The Rohirrim skewered the orcs with their pikes while the horses trampled them. Zagara impaled the orcs with her talons, Stukov picked off the orcs with his corrosive bolts.

Dehaka slashed the orcs before turning to a long-range catapult. "That Mordor machine seems fragile," he dragged the catapult to his location then destroyed it with his claws.

The torrasque-strain ultralisks of Kerrigan and the normal ultralisks of Zagara bifurcated many orcs with their Kaiser blades whereas the primal ultralisks slashed the orcs with their large claws. The banelings, roaches, mutalisks, the primal guardians, and the locusts spawned from swarm hosts engulfed the orcs with acid. The zerglings and infested humans clawed the orcs. The hydralisks and infested marines shot the orcs. The brood lords swarmed the orcs for every orc killed with broodling strikes and the broodlings attacked with toxic spores. The aberrations smashed the orcs and the leviathan impaled the orcs with tentacles. The infestors used fungal growth immobilizing multiple orcs before killing them.

"The orcs are getting away," said Zagara and the Zerg picked off a number of retreating orcs.

"Drive them to the river!" Eomer ordered when the Rohirrim attempted to chase the orcs.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden ordered. However, the Rohirrim and the Zerg stopped to see what was coming towards them.

"Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka, I'm picking additional Mordor reinforcements. 500 Mumakil and 25 thousand human soldiers called the Haradrim are coming towards you," Izsha informed. 500 large beasts and each of them had 50 men on its back. The leader of those humans blew the horn while the men all made their war chants and the beasts roared.

"Mumakil and Haradrim. Their essence can be worth taking," Dehaka muttered.

" _There's no way for the Rohirrim to stand up those elephant-like creatures_ ," Stukov thought.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden had the Rohirrim gathered in formation and had the intentions taking down those beasts to save Gondor. "Sound the charge! Take them head-on! Charge!" the king ordered and Gamling blew the horn to reinforce the order.

The Zerg watched from a distance when the Rohirrim all went ahead charging at the Mumakil. The Mumakil swung their tusks sweeping the cavalry like a broomstick sending multiple Rohirrim and horses flying into the air. The Rohirrim with bows attempted to shoot the beasts but was useless. The Haradrim archers in the platforms picked off a number of the Rohan cavalry and the Rohirrim with bows returned fire shooting down few of the Haradrim archers.

"Minions, help the Rohirrim. Attack the beasts from sides and from a distance," Zagara ordered. When the Zerg joined in the fight, the Haradrim attempted to pelt the creatures with arrows. However, the arrows did not seem to be able to penetrate the Zerg's carapace.

The hydralisks' needle spines and the guns of the infested marines dealt damage to the Mumakil and shot down a number of the Haradrim. The aberrations flanked the Mumakil and smashed them despite taking fire from the Haradrim archers. The Haradrim archers picked off some of the zerglings and infested humans with headshots. One of Kerrigan's ultralisks used burrowed to charge at the Mumakil flanking them then knocked the beast along with the men into the ground when the ultralisk burst out of the ground. The ultralisk finished off the downed beast while the raptor-strained zerglings lunged at the Haradrim that survived the fall clawing them. Several hunter-strain banelings lunged at the Mumakil killing the beast and engulfing the Haradrim with corrosive acid. The roaches' acid saliva dealt some damage to the Mumakils' feet causing them to limp forcing the beasts to lie down. The other roaches engulfed the Haradrim with acid when the beasts were down. The zerglings took the opportunity to climb the downed Mumakil and clawed the Haradrim. The infestors used fungal growth on the Haradrim immobilizing them and killing them. The infestors also used parasitic domination to control the Mumakil that did not have the Haradrim on their backs. The parasite-controlled Mumakil were used like suicide units as they crashed into the other Mumakil that had Haradrim on their backs killing the beasts and sent the Haradrim falling off. After the Mumakil were downed by the aberrations, ultralisks, and the parasite-controlled Mumakil; the zerglings and infested humans clawed the Haradrim that survived. The swarm hosts spawned the locusts that attacked the Mumakil from the flanks and corroded the Haradrim with acid.

The mutalisks unleashed glaive wurms damaging the Mumakil and corroded the Haradrim. The brood lords used broodling strikes on both the Mumakil and the Haradrim. The Haradrim used spears on the broodlings that took the places of the Haradrim killed by the broodling strikes. The Mumakil swung their tusks sweeping the broodlings like a broomstick sending them flying into the air and crushed the broodlings by pounding them with their feet. The Haradrim archers attempted to shoot down the Zerg flyers but it was useless. The leviathan fired a bio-plasmid discharge at a Mumakil killing it instantly and impaled the Haradrim with its tentacles.

Dehaka jumped onto the platform of a Mumakil and engaging the Haradrim on the platform while Zagara flanked the beast impaling it with her talons. The Haradrim attempted to spear the primal pack leader and were being slashed. Though the Haradrim released arrows on Dehaka, they did not do much damage to him and were finished off.

Stukov turned to see what appeared to be the leader of the Haradrim gaining pleasure killing the Rohirrim and Gamling was below the belly of the beast. "Hey! Take on someone your own size!" the infested human got the Haradrim leader's attention. When the Haradrim leader began driving the Mumakil towards Stukov, the infested human fired a corrosive blast killing the Haradrim leader. As a result, the dead man fell off into the left pulling the reins hard so that the Mumakil could crash into another Mumakil and both beasts died.

Eowyn had Merry taking the reins to control the horse's movement and she cut the ankles of the Mumakil so that it could lie down.

"Aim for their heads!" Eomer ordered. He, Gamling, and the Rohirrim with bows released arrows at a Mumakil causing it to rear up so that the Haradrim could fall off.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Theoden shouted and Eowyn hurled a spear at the Mumakil's leg from behind.

As a result, Eowyn and Merry fell off from the horse when the Mumakil fell dead. "Merry!" she shouted but there was no sign of the hobbit. She and her uncle slashed some of the orcs that rejoined the fight.

Merry got to his feet and saw a Haradrim that survived the fall attempted to spear him. The hobbit dodged the attack and cut him down. Merry slashed the orcs and the other Haradrim that survived the fall.

After Eowyn slashed the normal orcs, she engaged an orc that was tougher and it appeared to be the orc leader. They clashed blades before Eowyn punched him in the face and she slashed his leg.

* * *

The Protoss and Raynor's Raiders were trapped in the second level of Minas Tirith along with the men of Gondor. An armored troll hammered onto a barred door that the men of Gondor held. The Nerazim void rays and Tal'darim destroyers took out the trolls. The wraith fighters and banshees fired lasers and missiles respectively at the orcs. The science vessels irradiated the orcs and helped out repairing damaged machines. The Protoss melee infantry and cloaked warriors prepared their blades while the Terran infantry prepared their guns if the Mordor forces broke through. Stetmann and the medics patched up the wounded infantry.

"I didn't think it would end this way," said Pippin.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it," said Gandalf.

"What, Gandalf? See what?"

"White shores and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well, that isn't so bad."

"No. No, it isn't."

Jim and Artanis heard the conversation. "I don't think the Zerg can take out the whole Mordor army," said Jim.

"Especially when Mordor severely outnumber us," said Talandar.

"No. At least, they slowed down the Mordor forces that are entering this city," Artanis made a point.

"Commander, we wiped out Sauron's forces in the North," it was Matt Horner calling Jim. "We and the Golden Armada are our way."

"Take your time, Matt. No rush," Jim replied.

"Now, we wait for the forces of Admiral Horner and Executor Selendis," said Artanis.

* * *

Back at the fields, the Rohirrim continued fighting the Haradrim on Mumakil and the orcs that rejoined the fight.

"Now meet your fates, enemies of Amon!" it was hybrid.

"Zagara, Dehaka, Stukov, I'm reading a thousand hybrids coming towards you," Izsha informed. A thousand hybrids were coming from where the Mumakil came from and were limited to the ground forces.

"Sauron have been ready for us," Zagara muttered.

Theoden, Eomer, Gamling, Eowyn, Merry, Zagara, Dehaka, and Stukov saw a number of Rohirrim charging at the monster they had not seen before. The monsters that were similar to the zerg slashed the Rohirrim as if they were pieces of cake while the monsters looked like Protoss blasted the Rohirrim from behind. Some of the powerful Protoss-like monsters called upon storms that killed multiple Rohirrim. The arrows released from the bows of Rohirrim did not damage the monsters and the Rohirrim's pikes all break in attempts to skewer the monsters.

"What are they?" Theoden asked.

"They are the Protoss-Zerg hybrids. Made from the DNA of Zerg and Protoss," Stukov replied.

"Leave the hybrids to us," said Zagara. "Minions, time to take out the hybrid."

Theoden, Eomer, Gamling, Eowyn, and Merry watched the Zerg Swarm all turned to their old enemies drawing their attention from the Rohirrim.

The hybrid dominators unleashed psionic storms killing many zerglings and infested humans. The ultralisks and aberrations engaged the hybrid reavers and hybrid behemoths. The hybrid behemoths consumed the DNA of the ultralisks and aberrations to regain health as well as using constricting slime on the zerglings and infested humans slowing them down. The hybrid destroyers and hybrid dominators took down some of the ultralisks and aberrations. The Protoss-based hybrids took down the banelings easily whereas the hunter-strain banelings lunged to inflict damage on the Zerg-based hybrids. The Zerg-based hybrids slashed the zerglings and infested humans easily. The hydralisks, roaches, and infested marines shoot the hybrids. The Protoss-based hybrids returned fire takind out some of the hydralisks, roaches, and infested marines. The swarm hosts spawned the locusts on the hybrids; however the monsters killed the locusts easily.

The mutalisks attempted to use glaive wurms on the hybrids, but some of them were taken down by the hybrid destroyers, hybrid dominators, and hybrid behemoths. The brood lords helped taking out some of the hybrids using broodlings strikes and broodlings. The leviathan fired a plasmid-discharge at a hybrid behemoth inflicting a lot of damage on it and Zagara impaled a hybrid reaver with her talons. Dehaka had to generate a pair of his spawn to assist him and to mend wounds taken from the hybrids. Stukov used corrosive blasts to eat through the hybrids' armor so that the monsters could be dealt with easily. With the assistance of the Zerg heroes, brood lords, and the leviathan; the Zerg ground forces managed to take out a number of the hybrids.

The battle began to look grim as the hybrids, orcs, and the Haradrim on Mumakil were going to overwhelm the combined forces of Zerg Swarm and Rohan cavalry.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the scene where the Zerg Swarm and Rohirrim butchering the orcs, I listened to the soundtrack titled "Conscience" from StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.

As for the arrival of the hybrids, I listened to part of the soundtrack titled "The Deal" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.

I thought those soundtracks would be suitable background music for those scenes.


	51. Help Has Arrived

The Zerg were keeping the Protoss-Zerg hybrids at bay while the Mumakil continued bullying the Rohirrim. "Rally to me! To me!" Theoden ordered and his men gathered around him. Eowyn, Zagara, Stukov, and Dehaka saw a flying creature grabbed the king and his horse with its jaws then threw them. The brood mother, the infested terran, and the primal pack leader continued fighting orcs, hybrids, and Haradrim on Mumakil.

"Feast on his flesh," said the flying creature's rider that was faceless and he had a crown-like helmet.

Eowyn stood between her mortally injured uncle and the black rider in his flying steed. "I will kill you if you touch him," she threatened.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey."

When the flying creature snapped at Eowyn, she decapitated the creature and took a dead man's shield. However, the Nazgul on foot was deadly when equipped with a flail. Eowyn dodged the black rider's lethal swings until he shattered the shield injuring her during the process.

Suddenly, a lot of flying objects appeared in the skies above the fields coming from the north. The Zerg recognized them as a large fleet of Terran and Protoss vessels. "Cavalry has arrived," it was Admiral Matt Horner.

"It's about time you showed up, Matt," Jim called over from Minas Tirith.

"Selendis," said Artanis.

"I see a battle is occurring in the fields. Let's wipe out all forces of Sauron and Amon," said Selendis.

The battlecruiser fleet fired their lasers catching the orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly and shot down the Haradrim easily. They also fired their Yamato cannons killing the Mumakil instantly and severely damaging the hybrids. The orc and Haradrim archers fired at the ships but their arrows all bounced. However, the hybrid destroyers, dominators, and behemoths could still be able to damage the ships.

Selendis' carriers used robotic interceptors to swarm the orcs, Haradrim on Mumakil, and the hybrids. The tempests picked off the hybrids and outgunned the Mumakil. The mothership incinerated whatever hostiles on the path with its Purifier beams catching the orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapse into the ground motionlessly. The orc and Haradrim archers fired at the Protoss vessels but their arrows all bounced off due to the plasma shields. However, the hybrid destroyer, dominators, and behemoths could still be able to bring down the plasma shields to damage the ships.

The Dominion ravens placed auto-turrets to draw enemy fire so that the medivacs could unload their contents and the warp prisms warp in reinforcements. Marines, marauders, hellions, vulture bikes, goliaths, siege tanks and thors were unloaded while the Vikings and banshees joined in the fight. Zealots, dragoons, sentries, immortals, reavers, and colossi were warped in. Some of the orcs, Haradrim on Mumakil, and hybrids turned toward the reinforcements.

The siege tanks switched to siege mode and bombarded the incoming hostiles. As a result, the multiple orcs and Haradrim were sent flying into the air, the Mumakil were killed instantly in the blasts, and the hybrids were severely damaged. The reavers unleashed scarabs blowing up the orcs, killing the Mumakil instantly, and severely damaging the hybrids. The colossi caught multiple orcs and Mumakil on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly as well as damaging the hybrids.

The marines, vulture bikes, goliaths, walker-mode Vikings, and dragoons fired at any hostiles. The hellions caught lines of orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into the ground motionlessly while the banshees blew up any hostiles from the air. The marauders could only slow down the hybrids with their concussive shells and they were no use against the Mumakil. The immortals and thors handled the hybrids while outgunning the Mumakil. When the hostiles were getting close, the zealots engaged mainly the orcs and hybrids slashing them. The orcs were easily sliced into pieces while the hybrids took damage from the zealots' psi blades.

A large horde of orcs gathered in the docks when a fleet of Corsair ships arrived. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here needs doings," said the orc leader's orc subordinate. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Sarah Kerrigan jumped off from one of the ships. The orcs all grinned maliciously as they thought they could handle a very small group. "There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win," said Gimli when he and his group were walking towards the orcs without fear. The army of Dead came out from the Corsair fleet and joined the fight mopping whatever foe was in the fields. Aragorn slashed an Uruk-hai, Kerrigan blasted an orc with her psi blasts, Legolas fired his arrow on an orc, and Gimli hacked an orc.

"Hybrids. Amon has Sauron prepared," Kerrigan muttered as she faced a hybrid behemoth. She fired a kinetic blast weakening the monster and dodged its deadly swings. Kerrigan fired both of her psi powers and kinetic blasts kill the hybrid.

The hybrids also turned to the army of Dead and attempted to take them down. The blasts from the hybrid destroyers and dominators only went past the dead. The hybrid reavers and behemoths attempted to claw the dead but it was useless. The army of dead obliterated whatever hybrid was on their path without taking any damages from those powerful monsters.

"15! 16!" Legolas counted the orcs he shot.

"17!" Gimli added the orc he hacked.

Aragorn slashed the orcs with Anduril and Kerrigan picked off the orcs with her psi blast. She came across a scene where a black rider was holding man on the throat and guessed that particular Ringwraith to be the leader because he was wearing a crown-like helmet.

"You fool. No man can kill me. Die now," the Nazgul boasted.

Merry backstabbed the Ringwraith and his short sword disintegrated upon contact. "I am no man," it was Eowyn in disguise. She stabbed the black rider and there was a surge of green energy coming out from the black rider's head. Eowyn's sword flew off from her hand and off his head. She fell to the ground on supine position while feeling the pain on her right arm.

The Ringwraith leader got up on his feet and was armed again. "Think you can kill me? But you're mistaken," he was about to deal a fatal blow on Eowyn.

"Hey Nazgul! Take on someone your own size!" Kerrigan got the Ringwraith leader's attention.

"The Queen of Blades, we finally meet. Let this be the day you die," the Nazgul began walking towards her. The Ringwraith let out a blood-curtailing screech on the Queen of Blades causing her to cover her ears. When he got close enough, he swung his flail.

Kerrigan dodged the flail and managed to damage the Ringwraith leader with a psi blast. When she attempted to use her psi blast again, the Nazgul parried the attack with his flaming sword. He attempted to uppercut her but she jumped out of the way. Kerrigan used kinetic blast on the Ringwraith leader sending him flying backwards onto supine position and followed him.

The Ringwraith leader stood up and faced the Queen of Blades. "You fool, don't act like you've won. You can never defeat me, my master, and the great god. Now meet your fate," he boasted.

"Actually, it is you who will die today. Your army, your master, and your god will be next," said Kerrigan.

The Ringwraith screeched at the Queen of Blades causing her to cover her ears and took the opportunity to deal a blow on her with his flail sending her flying.

Despite the damage taken from the flail, Kerrigan managed to get up on her feet. The Nazgul attempted to swing his flail at her and she dodged the lethal swing. Kerrigan gave the Ringwraith a kinetic blast sending him flying backwards and he landed onto supine position. She ran towards him and jumped onto him standing on top of him. "This has gone long enough. Time to die," Kerrigan sank her wings onto the Ringwraith's head. There was a strong surge of energy off in every direction and sent Kerrigan flying backwards. She mended her wounds using one of her abilities and looked to see the Ringwraith leader was killed once and for all. What remains of the Nazgul was the black cloak and crown-like helmet.

"Merry!" Eowyn called out but there was no response. However, the orc leader got up in her horror.

Dehaka and Zagara saw the orc leader began limping towards Eowyn. The young woman crawled to a dead Rohirrim hoping to grab his sword but it fell off. Luckily, Zagara impaled the orc leader from behind and Dehaka slashed his throat.

Aragorn slashed orcs and Gimli hacked orcs. "Legolas!" the Dunedain got the elf's attention. Legolas saw a Mumakil heading towards him and climbed the beast.

"33, 34," the elf counted the enemy humans he shot down. Legolas shot another man who attempted to spear him and sent another falling off. After he tripped another enemy human, he jumped to a rope and cut the other ropes with his knife. The other enemy humans fell off to their deaths and Legolas made use of the falling platform to pull him to the back of the beast. The elf finished off the beast with three arrows on the head and slid to the ground.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli spoke as he was unimpressed. "Come on, then. Come on!" he continued hacking orcs. Aragorn slashed an orc and broke the neck of another.

"The Mordor forces are retreating," Izsha announced.

"What are they?" a zealot asked.

"Ghosts?" a marine spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

"It's a good thing the ghosts are fighting on our side," said a thor pilot.

The combined forces of Zerg Swarm, Terran Dominion, Protoss Golden Armada, and Rohirrim saw the dead killing all the Mumakil and the hybrids. The army of dead went into Minas Tirith mopping up the remaining Mordor forces in the city.

"Commander, all Mordor forces are cleared," Horner informed Jim. Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Gandalf, Pippin, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak began heading out into the fields.

" _There's hardly any difference between Mordor and Moebius Corps_. _At least the Zerg wouldn't tear into a city like that_ ," Jim thought looking at the mess in the city recalling the aftermath of a battle against Moebius Corps in Korhal.

Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, Alarak, Pippin, Gandalf, Kerrigan, Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka, Gimli, and Legolas gathered when Aragorn was facing the ghosts that fought on their side.

"Release us," said a ghostly king.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead," said Gimli.

"Watch your tongue, Gimli. The army of dead did their best for us," said Kerrigan.

"You gave us your word," said the king of the dead.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace," Aragorn made it clear. The king of the dead smiled with joy as he and his army disappeared in peace.

"Jim," said Kerrigan.

"Sarah."

"I'm glad you guys held the city's defenses," she and Jim embraced.

"Many good men died holding the city's defense. I'm glad that you've arrived with reinforcements."

The Hyperion landed and Horner got out approaching Jim, "Commander, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's about Johnny."

"No!" it was Eomer. "No!" he was crying while cradling his sister whom he presumed dead.

The medics gathered the wounded and loaded them into stretchers. At the time the wounded were being taken to the House of Healing, exhausted marines were seen resting in the battlements and streets of Minas Tirith. In the House of Healing, the medics and the healers helped patched up the wounded. Stetmann and Aragorn gave Eowyn medical treatment.

Pippin went out searching for Merry and initially found his elven cloak. Eventually, both hobbits were reunited.

Horner led Jim and Kerrigan to the med bay of the Hyperion and the commander was shocked to find Johnny unconscious. "Johnny, no," Jim muttered. " _What could've happened to him_?" the commander thought.

"I don't know, sir. Johnny became unconscious unexpectedly, but his stamina is dropping gradually," said Horner.

"It had to be Amon," Kerrigan made a guess.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the part where the Dominion fleet and the Protoss Golden Armada arrived, I listened to the last 60% of the soundtrack titled "A Card to Play" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.

As for the fight between Kerrigan and the Witch-king of Angmar, I listened to the soundtrack titled "Krauser" from Resident Evil 4.

When I was writing the aftermath of the huge battle, I listened to the first 31.19% of the soundtrack "Fire and Fury" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.

I hope that those soundtracks would be suitable background music for those scenes.


	52. Final Confrontations

The leaders along with Legolas, Gimli, Swann, Stetmann, Stukov, Karax, and Talandar gathered in the throne room for a meeting. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," said Gandalf.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," said Aragorn.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes … but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked while smoking his pipe.

"Because one million Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death," the wizard spoke and there was remorse in him.

"Not to mention the remaining hybrids that Amon has brought to this planet. Frodo and his group won't stand a chance against many hybrids," Artanis added.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo and his group. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," said Aragorn.

"How?" the dwarf asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies and allies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Eomer.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," said Aragorn.

"A diversion," Legolas muttered.

"That means we hold the distraction until Frodo's group accomplishes their task," said Jim.

"I really hope Amon has no idea about the quest," said Kerrigan.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"You think Amon will face us?" Alarak muttered.

"Oh, I think they will," Aragorn spoke with confidence.

At night, Jim followed Aragorn into the throne room where the heir to the throne of Gondor used the Palantir to call Sauron. "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more. Behold the Sword of Elendil," Aragorn showed Sauron the re-forged sword.

Jim noticed despair in Aragorn as he was seeing something in Palantir and something pushed the Dunedain backwards dropping something. The Terran commander leapt to catch the item Aragorn dropped and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said the Dunedain.

"You're welcome," Jim took out his revolver and held the Palantir facing Sauron.

"Raynor," Sauron muttered then showed the image of the unconscious Johnny in the Hyperion's med bay.

"What have you done?" Jim demanded.

"Not him too," said Aragorn.

"James Raynor, the great lord has figured out your weak spot. Sauron's power comes from the strength of both your son Johnny Raynor and the primitive Arwen. You will not be able to save your own son and her," it was Amon who appeared in the Palantir.

"So, it is you, Sauron," said Jim as the Eye of Sauron reappeared in the Palantir. "It is you who will die soon," he fired a round from his revolver destroying the Palantir once and for all. "Don't let Sauron get to you," Jim placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Only Frodo can save Arwen and Johnny."

"Arwen and Johnny will recover after the Ring is destroyed. Like you said, 'there's always hope'. And now, it's our sweat and blood that have brought victory to our previous battles in this planet. After everything we've been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to hold the distraction, like you've said earlier. Or die trying if that's what it takes." Aragorn and Jim smiled at each other. The Dunedain looked at the jewel that Arwen had given him. "Because some things are just worth fighting for," said Jim.

Stetmann paid Eowyn a visit for the final time, "My lady, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I won't be staying in this planet after Sauron is vanquished."

"Why? We can have a fresh start here or let me come with you."

"We're people of two different worlds. There will not be a likelihood that you will adapt to where I'm living. My place is in science. I'm sorry. Anyway, it was great knowing you and I wish you all the best."

Eowyn's eyes were in tears watching Stetmann leaving and Faramir heard everything without being noticed.

The next day, Aragorn was dressed in the outfit of a king. Merry shared a horse with Eomer while Pippin was in Shadowfax with Gandalf. The armies of Gondor and Rohan marched towards the Black Gate. The Zerg Swarm used large groups of flyers such as mutalisks, brood lords, and primal guardians along with a leviathan leading them. Jim and Horner used a large fleet of battlecruisers with ravens and science vessels for support. The Protoss had a combined fleet of Aiur carriers modified with drones that repair, Purifier tempests with abilities to disintegrate targets, and Aiur arbiter support vessels along with a Tal'darim mothership that had abilities of blink, black hole, and thermal lance.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mordor, Frodo and Sam went ahead while hearing drums and a horn. "Look, the orcs. They're moving off. You see, Mr. Frodo, some luck at last," said Sam.

"Move it, you slugs! Come on! Faster!" the hobbits noticed orcs heading their way and sat on the roadside. "Come along, you scum. I'll whip you down to the bone, you." The orc horde got close to Frodo and Sam. "Come on! What have I told you?!" An orc with a whip saw the hobbits and ordered, "Get up!" The orc with a whip lashed, "Come on, you slugs!" The orc forced Frodo and Sam, "You two are going straight to the front line! Now, move it! Go on! Fall in! Move it!"

Tosh and Vorazun followed above the hill.

"To the Gate, you slugs! Now, move it!" the orc lashed. "Don't you know we're at war?"

Frodo and Sam marched reluctantly with the orcs passed the slaughter houses.

"Company, halt!" the orcs along with Frodo and Sam stopped. "Inspection!"

Tosh and Vorazun looked from above as the orcs were being checked. "I really hope Frodo and Sam would find their way out," the spectre whispered.

"It would have been worst if the orcs found out," Vorazun spoke in a soft voice.

The orc inspector noticed something eccentric within the horde and shoved his way through.

"Get off of me! Nobody pushes me, you filthy maggot," it had to be Sam as he appeared to be fighting a weakened Frodo.

"Break it up! Break it up!" the orc with the whip ordered.

"Oi! I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!" said the orc inspector.

Tosh and Vorazun saw Frodo and Sam sneaked out into one of the slaughter houses. The dark Templar matriarch and the spectre leader rejoined the hobbits after revealing themselves to the hobbits.

"Move along, scum!" the orc inspector ordered without suspecting a thing.

"Back in the line! You maggots. Get back into the line, you slugs!" the orc lashed with his whip and the other orcs continued marching. "Dig it, you slugs. Move it."

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun traveled miles through Mordor. Frodo collapsed causing Tosh and Vorazun to attend him. "I can't … I can't manage the Ring, Sam, Tosh, Vorazun. It's … It's such a weight to carry. It … such a weight," Frodo took off the orc's helmet and so did Sam.

"We're going that way. Straight as we can. There's no point carrying anything we're not sure to need," said Sam. The hobbits threw away the orc's armor after Tosh and Vorazun helped Frodo onto his feet. The small group took a rest and Sam saw something, "Mr. Frodo, look. There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch."

"I don't think he can see it. He's losing energy," said Vorazun.

Several minutes later, Frodo attempted to drink from a bag but it was empty. "Take mine. There's a few drops left," Sam gave his own bag to his friend to drink.

"There will be none left for the return journey," said Frodo.

"I don't think there will be a return journey, Mr. Frodo."

"Mr. Raynor will send a ship to pick us up after we destroy the Ring," said Tosh causing the hobbits to smile.

The small group continued traveling until Frodo collapsed to his knees. "Frodo, get down! Hide!" Sam shouted and went to cover. Tosh and Vorazun took cover.

Frodo stood until the Eye saw him and collapsed. Luckily, there were rocks shielding the hobbit so that the Eye could look around.

* * *

The armies of Rohan, Gondor, Zerg, Protoss, and Terran gathered near the Black Gate. "Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and Legolas rode ahead. Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Kerrigan, Dehaka, Zagara, Stukov, Artanis, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak followed them. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted.

A minute later, the Black Gate opened and there was a humanoid on an armored horse. "I am the Mouth of Sauron. My master, Sauron the Great, and the great god Amon bid thee welcome," the humanoid greeted and had a mouth with grotesque teeth. Aragorn gave the Mordor servant a mocking face while Legolas, Jim, Artanis, and Kerrigan glared at him. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," Gandalf spoke clearly making the Mouth of Sauron gritted his teeth.

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mordor servant displayed Frodo's mail shirt.

"Frodo," Pippin muttered and the Mouth of Sauron tossed the mail shirt to Gandalf. "Frodo."

"Silence," said Gandalf.

"No!" said Merry.

"Slience!" said the wizard.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did," said the Mouth of Sauron. The hobbits were in agony and the wizard was nearly in tears. Jim, Kerrigan, Artanis, Legolas, and Gimli glared at him. Alarak walked towards the Mordor servant who asked, "What are you exactly?"

"Why don't you tell Amon to leave this planet if he can? He does not belong here," said the Tal'darim highlord.

"Hmmm," the Mouth of Sauron did not say a word.

"The Tal'darim sent their regards," Alarak stabbed the Mouth of Sauron and the bane blade even pierced the Mordor servant's whole body.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered.

"That would shut that son of bitch up," Stukov muttered.

"I do not believe it. I will not," said Aragorn.

"His words are not effective and our spirits will not be broken easily," said Artanis.

 **Author's Note**

I listened to the last 33.94% of the soundtrack "Fire and Fury" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty when I was writing Jim Raynor giving Aragorn words of encouragement after the destruction of the Palantir.


	53. Sauron's Demise

The Eye of Sauron turned to the direction of the Black Gate that opened wide enough for a million orcs and the remaining hybrids to come through. "Pull back. Pull back!" Aragorn ordered as the leaders pulled back to their armies. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground," the heir to the throne of Gondor said to the human army. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn gave his rallying speech to the combined army of Rohan and Gondor.

The orcs and hybrids surrounded Men of West. The air force of Protoss, Zerg, and Terrans were above them. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Eomer were on foot. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," the dwarf muttered.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"Aye. I could do that."

"Aragorn. Elessar," Sauron called on Aragorn as the Eye was fixed upon the combined forces of Men of the West, Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg. "Raynor," Sauron called on Jim and the Eye turned on the Terran commander.

The skies all darkened and began to fill with red. "I didn't expect all of you and your primitive friends to come this far. Your doom draws near," it was Amon.

"Whatever happens, Amon. Our will is not easily broken and you will not have victory this day. Let your doom be upon you and there will be peace for our friends in Middle-earth. You have no place in this planet," said Artanis. When he did so, the Eye of Sauron turned to the Protoss hierarch.

Aragorn turned to his friends and smiled. "For Frodo," he said before starting to charge at the orcs. Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Men of the West all engaged the orcs.

The carriers launched robotic interceptors to swarm the orcs and hybrids. The tempests fired at the hybrids causing them to disintegrate and the arbiters picked off the orcs with their warpspace cannons. The arbiters also cloaked nearby allies and used stasis fields trapping orcs and hybrids preventing them from attacking from behind. The Tal'darim mothership created a black hole sucking a lot of orcs and a few hybrids into it. The powerful Tal'darim capital ship also used thermal lances incinerating lines of orcs while damaging the hybrids severely. The Tal'darim mothership's terminator beams caught many orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed into ground motionlessly. Artanis used lightning dash killing a group of orcs as well as stunning hybrids. He slashed the orcs and hybrids with his twilight blades. Karax used his drones to pick off the orcs as well as setting up a photon cannon killing orcs and drawing the attention of hybrids. Alarak used deadly charges on hybrids severely damaging them and slashed the orcs with his bane blades. Talandar used thunderous charge stunning hybrids and slashed them with his purifier blades. The Purifier warrior also used whirlwind slicing surrounding orcs into pieces.

The battlecruisers fired lasers at the orcs and the yamato cannons at the hybrids. The lasers caught the orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed inot the ground motionlessly. The ravens launched hunter-seeker missiles killing multiple orcs as well as deployed auto-turrets to draw the orcs and hybrids' attention. The science vessels irradiated the orcs and hybrids without damaging their allies during the process. The carriers' drones and the science vessels helped repaired the fleet when they took damages from the hybrids. Jim fired his Gauss rifle at the orcs and Horner had the Hyperion fired lasers at the orcs as well as blasting hybrids with its yamato cannon. Jim's hand grenades sent multiple orcs flying into the air and severely damaging the hybrids. Swann used his cybernetic arm to melee the orcs and set up the Flaming Betty that caught multiple orcs on fire causing them to run around then collapsed motionlessly.

The Zerg mutalisks unleashed glaive wurms on orcs and hybrids. The primal guardians engulfed orcs with acid spores and took on the hybrids. The brood lords used broodling strikes damaging the hybrids and to swarm the orcs. The broodlings took the places of the orcs killed in the broodling strikes and used toxic spores on the orcs as well as engaging the hybrids. The leviathan impaled many orcs with its tentacles and used plasmid discharge severely damaging hybrids. Kerrigan used kinetic blasts on hybrids while using her psi blasts and crushing grips on orcs. Stukov used corrosive blasts to eat through the hybrids' armor while severely damaging them. Zagara impaled orcs with her talons while Dehaka slashed the orcs with his claws. The brood mother and primal pack leader also engaged hybrids.

Gimli hacked the orcs and Legolas used his bow to club the orcs. Aragorn, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin slashed the orcs.

"Heads up, everyone! I'm detecting Ringwraiths in Fellbeasts are heading your way," Horner announced.

After Gandalf slashed a number of orcs with his sword, a moth flew in with a message. As a result, a giant eagle intercepted a Fellbeast.

"Eagles. The eagles are coming!" Pippin turned to see five more giant eagles engaging the Fellbeasts.

"Giant eagles," Kerrigan muttered.

"Unbelievable," Karax spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

"We're getting reinforcements," Artanis commented.

"All units, continue firing at the orcs and hybrids. The giant eagles are keeping the Fellbeasts at bay," Horner ordered.

" _Like old times_ ," Jim thought recalling the giant eagles had helped him, Tychus, Andriel, Gandalf, and the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

After Aragorn slashed an orc, he faced an armored troll wielding a crude large sword. Both the man and the troll clashed blades with each other. Aragorn tried to slash the troll but it did not take damage from Anduril. After the troll knocked him into the ground, Legolas tried to help but the orcs barred his way. The armored troll stepped on Aragorn and pinned him down. The man attempted to stab the troll's foot with his dagger but was useless.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mordor, Sam said, "It's gone, Mr. Frodo. The light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn its gaze." Tosh helped Sam on his feet while Vorazun helped Frodo. The small group traveled towards Mount Doom until Frodo collapsed; nevertheless he managed to climb to Sam who rested. Sam managed to stand up on his own while Tosh and Vorazun helped Frodo up.

"You can never make it this far alone, Frodo," said the dark Templar matriarch but the hobbit only looked at her weakly.

"By sticking together, there will be a higher chance of success," Tosh muttered.

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked but there was no response. "It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

"No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food nor the sound of water nor the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's – there's nothing. No veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes," Frodo managed to open his eyes to say something.

"Then let us be rid of it once and for all. Come on, Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you but I can carry you. Come on!" Sam carried his weakened friend on his shoulder.

"Very tough for a hobbit," Tosh muttered.

"If you get tired, let us know," said Vorazun.

The small group continued to advance towards Mount Doom. "Look, guys. A doorway. We're almost there," Sam saw an entrance when the small group was closing in to the volcano.

"Clever Hobbits, man, and creature to climb so high!" Gollum appeared and lunged at the small group.

Tosh gave the wretched creature a back kick sending it crashing into a rock and gave it a mind blast. The small group all hurried into the interior of Mount Doom and Sam placed Frodo on his feet. They went to the other end of the walkway and there was lava far down below. Frodo took out the Ring and held it past the edge of the walkway. "Destroy it!" Sam shouted. "Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!" Tosh sensed something was wrong in Frodo as if something was stopping him. "What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" Sam shouted.

Frodo heard voices coming from the Ring and turned to his companions tearing the chain off, "The Ring is mine."

"You left me no choice," Tosh choked Frodo psionically forcing him to drop the Ring into the walkway and Gollum saw the action after knocking Sam down with a rock from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded.

"Stopping him from putting on the Ring."

Gollum ran towards it and pushed Frodo aside. The wretched creature picked up the Ring and danced madly with ecstasy, "Yes! Yes! Precious! Precious! Precious! Precious!"

Frodo recovered and got back on his feet. He engaged into a fight with Gollum over the Ring and both of them fell off the walkway. Gollum and the Ring fell right into the lava.

"Serves him right," Vorazun muttered as the lava melted the wretched creature once and for all.

"Give me your hand!" Sam shouted as Frodo was hanging onto the cliff. "Take my hand!" he stretched his hand for his friend to reach. "Don't you let go. Don't let go. Reach!" Frodo managed to have his hand landed onto Sam's. Tosh and Vorazun helped pulling Frodo up. They all watched the Ring melted by the lava and began escaping the volcano.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, all the hybrids were killed and the fighting stopped as the Eye of Sauron screeched in pain. The troll looked at what was going on and fled. The tower of Barad-dur collapsed while the Eye of Sauron looked frantically until it shrank into an orange orb. The orb exploded creating a massive shockwave and the land of Mordor along with the Black Gate began crumbling killing thousands of orcs. Eventually, none of the orcs survived as they were killed by the powerful air force of Protoss, Terran, and Zerg. The Ringwraiths died and the eagles finished off the Fellbeasts.

"This isn't over! You will pay for this!" said Amon. A portal opened and a red light went in. The skies began to brighten and there was blue.

"He's getting away," said Kerrigan.

"Amon's retreating to the Void," said Artanis. "We will hunt you down! Amon!"

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouted happily while Gimli chuckled with joy. However, the joy died when Mount Doom erupted.

"Matt, Frodo's group will need an evac," said Jim.

"I'll send a ship to pick them up in Mordor," Horner deployed a special operations dropship to Mordor and Gandalf mounted into the back of a giant eagle to follow.

* * *

Frodo, Sam, Tosh, and Vorazun got out of Mount Doom's interior and jumped into a large rock. The lava flowed past the rock leaving the small group unharmed. "It's gone. It's done," said Frodo.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. It's over now," said Sam.

"We wait for evac," said Tosh.

"I can see the Shire. The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights in the Party Tree," Frodo mentioned pleasant things.

"Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would've been her," Sam added.

"Once we get out of here, you two will be going home," said Vorazun.

"I'm glad to be with you all, Samwise Gamgee, Gabriel Tosh, and Vorazun. Here at the end of all things," Frodo embraced Sam.

When the hobbits were resting, Tosh and Vorazun were on the lookout. When they saw something flying, Tosh waved to draw attention. A special operations dropship arrived followed by Gandalf in a giant eagle. The dropship lowered and the hatch opened so that the ramp could create a walkway. Tosh carried Sam while Vorazun carried Frodo into the transport ship. Gandalf smiled watching the man and Protoss carrying the hobbits into the ship. The wizard in the giant eagle led the way after the dropship took off after loading the small group.

"They need food and water," a medic checked on the hobbits.

Frodo looked around the ship weakly and Vorazun reassured him, "Everything is going to be fine." After she told him, the hobbit closed his eyes.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the Battle of the Black Gate, I listened to the following soundtracks: "Escape from Mar Sara" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, "Conscience" from StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, and "Holding Up the Sky" From StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void.

As for the collapse of Barad-dur, I listened to the victory music of the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign when writing the ending of the Battle of the Black Gate.

I thought they would make suitable background music.


	54. Reunion, Coronation, and Departure

The next day, Frodo woke up in a luminous room somewhere not far from Minas Tirith. "Gandalf?" he recognized the wizard in front of the bed despite not noticing the difference. Frodo and Gandalf laughed with joy.

"Frodo!" said Merry as he and Pippin entered. They jumped onto the bed playing while the wizard continued laughing.

"Gimli!" Frodo spotted the dwarf entering the room. Legolas followed by Aragorn entered the room and they smiled at Frodo. The young hobbit's laughter turned to smile when Sam entered the room smiling. "Jim? Tosh?" Frodo saw the Terran commander, Swann, Stetmann, and Tosh entering the room.

"You did it, Frodo. Bilbo will be proud of you," Jim smiled.

"Hobbits can make a legend," said Stetmann.

"Two hobbits went out destroying the One Ring. One became the esquire of Rohan while the other the Guard of the Citadel," Swann muttered.

"Tosh, we couldn't have destroyed the Ring without you," said Frodo.

"You could've been food to Shelob the giant spider," said Tosh.

"Sarah?" Frodo spotted Kerrigan, Zagara, Stukov, and Dehaka entering.

"You did very good, Frodo," said the Queen of Blades.

"Hobbits have interesting essence. We should collect them," Dehaka muttered.

"Don't even think about it, primal," said Zagara.

"At first hobbits only existed in old Earth's fantasy story. But now, they are real to make history," said Stukov.

"Artanis," Frodo saw Artanis, Karax, Vorazun, Talandar, and Alarak entering.

"The one who is so small is able to make the greatest change," said Artanis.

"At least the hobbit was able to cast the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom," said Karax.

"This is unbelievable. A hobbit can force the Dark One out of this planet," said Alarak.

"Finally, you have purified Mordor," said Talandar.

"Vorazun, I couldn't have made it through without you," said Frodo.

"We have followed you all the way to end where we see the Ring is destroyed," said Vorazun.

* * *

Jim visited his son at the Hyperion's med bay. "Commander, Johnny's stamina is gradually returning normal. He'll be making a complete recovery," a medic informed.

"Thanks," said Jim and he reached Johnny in the bed. "My son."

"Father?" Johnny began to regain conscious as he opened his eyes.

"It's me," the father and son embraced.

"What just happened?"

Jim told Johnny everything what had happened.

* * *

Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg along with the people of Gondor and Rohan gathered in the courtyard of Minas Tirith that had been rebuilt. At the doorway, Gimli held a pillow that had the crown and Gandalf placed the crown onto Aragorn. "Now come the days of the king," the wizard announced. "May they be blessed."

There were applauses when Aragorn turned to face the crowds. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," the new king gave his speech and there was another round of applauses. Aragorn sang in another language while walking through the walkway past the crowds.

" _Out of the Great Sea of Middle-earth I am come_.

 _In this place will I abide_ , _and my heirs, unto the ending of the world_."

Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Jim, Swann, Stetmann, Tosh, Johnny, Horner, Kerrigan, Stukov, Artanis, Selendis, Karax, Vorazun, and Alarak bowed when Aragorn walked past them. Talandar, Zagara, and Dehaka bowed a bit awkward. Nevertheless, Aragorn smiled at them.

Legolas, Elrond, Glorfindel, and a group of elves approached Aragorn. "Thank you," the new King of Gondor said in elvish and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Glorfindel and another elf stepped aside as Arwen revealed herself from behind the banner of the White Tree. Aragorn and Arwen walked towards each other. They caressed each other on the faces and kissed as Arwen became queen. Elrond smiled while the crowds gave another round of applause. The royal couple walked to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The four hobbits bowed in front of Aragorn and Arwen. "My friends, you bow to no one," Aragorn said in common tongue. The royal couple along with the people of Gondor and Rohan bowed to the four hobbits.

"Unbelievable," Swann muttered.

"Four hobbits getting the credit," Alarak muttered.

Special operations dropships and overlords arrived. The royal couple, the people of Gondor, the people of Rohan, and elves got up. The Zerg were loaded into the overlords while the Terrans boarded the special operations dropships.

"Where are you all going?" Aragorn asked.

"We're going after Amon," Kerrigan replied.

"Long as Amon lives, the End War in the sector is not over," said Artanis.

"The War of the Ring in this planet is over. If we don't find Amon, there's no telling what he will do," said Jim.

"After you kill Amon, all of you are welcome to settle down in Middle-earth and make a new start. The Zerg, the Protoss, and the Men from the sector have helped us all the way to the end. We will never forget that," said Aragorn.

"We appreciate your offer."

"Will we ever see you all again?" Frodo asked.

"We're not sure. But with this, we Protoss will remember," Artanis displayed the elven brooch.

"The Swarm will not forget this planet with this," Kerrigan held the elven brooch.

"If possible, we'll ensure that no feral Zerg will invade this planet," said Zagara.

"I'll visit you after the End War," said Jim.

"Please come back alive," said Arwen.

"I have something for the Free Peoples to remember us by," Selendis gave Aragorn a Protoss plaque.

Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elrond, Arwen, Johnny, and men of the West watched the Protoss all being warped out of Middle-earth. They also watched the overlords all heading towards the leviathans and the special operations dropships all flying into the fleet. The Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss left Middle-earth pursuing Amon.

 **Author's Note**

When I was writing the reunion in the room, I listened to the last 47.31% of the soundtrack "Heavens Devils" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.

As for the departure, I listened to the first 37% of the soundtrack "Heavens Devils".

I thought they would be suitable background music for those scenes.


	55. Into the Void

mikenghmThe Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg all gathered around Ulnar. Artanis, Selendis, Jim, and Kerrigan met in the War Council of the Spear of Adun. The Queen of Blades said that a voice was calling her and there was a gateway to the Void within Ulnar. Kerrigan enlisted the help of Jim and Artanis to purge Amon once and for all. Somehow a portal was opened for the Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg to enter into the Void. Jim said that something was tearing the ships and Artanis sent a handful of forces to investigate.

A squad of Purifier sentinels, Nerazim stalkers, and Nerazim annihilators was sent to destroy the first Void Corruption Structure. There was a familiar voice, "Go forth … purge the corruption."

"That voice … It is my former master, Tassadar," Artanis recognized the voice.

Amon had opened Void Rifts so that void entities of Terrans, Zerg, and Protoss could come through to the fight. The small Protoss squad destroyed the first Corruption Structure and one of the Void Rifts.

"I called to you in dire need. Now you have come to this realm. Here, I am a prisoner. You must free me from his grasp …," there was Tassadar's voice.

"Whose grasp?" Kerrigan asked.

"Ah, the Queen of Blades … What a pleasant surprise," a familiar voice came from a stationary creature at the far end of the area.

"Narud. I thought you were dead," Kerrigan recognized the creature from his voice.

"Without form, we, the Xel'Naga, return to the Void. Here, I live on, but you will not be so fortunate. It takes more to achieve peace throughout the sector and Middle-earth than killing our Mordor small-time subordinate," said Narud.

"You're small time, Narud," the Queen of Blades said to the sinister Xel'Naga.

The combined forces assaulted Narud's forces as well as destroying all the corruption structures and voids. By doing so, Admiral Horner's Dominion forces could establish forward positions. Narud sent void thrashers against the main encampments of Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg.

"I hope you're not forgetting this, Raynor," said Narud.

"He summoned a dragon against us," said Jim.

"Hold on, Jim. We're coming," Kerrigan sent some of her ultralisks to aid him.

The dragon that Narud called upon was similar to the ones in Middle-earth but it was in fact the most powerful of all the Void entities. Artanis sent some of his carriers to swarm the void dragon with robotic interceptors. The void dragon's fire breathe was able to kill a group of marines, zerglings, roaches, and hydralisks. Despite the ultralisks took damage from the void dragon's fire breathe, the combined forces slew the void dragon.

"We did it. The void dragon is down for the count," said Jim.

"How are you holding up?" Kerrigan asked.

"Don't worry about me. We're all in this together."

Stukov participated in the fight and helped established hive clusters in forward positions. During the assault, Tassadar's voice continued to call upon the combined forces. Eventually, the combined forces were able to deal sufficient damage on Narud. "Hello, Duran. Do you remember what you did to me?" Stukov confronted the creature.

"Stukov … You've come to gloat, haven't you," Narud said his last words.

"No. I've come to say goodnight, you son of a bitch," Stukov finished off the sinister Xel'Naga once and for all.

"Artanis, you must come to me," Tassadar's voice called upon the Protoss hierarch.

Jim, Artanis, and Kerrigan met up with Tassadar's spirit. "It is Tassadar! My mentor … How can this be? Honored one. To see you brings such joy to my …" said the Protoss hierarch.

However, Tassadar's spirit hovered away and disappeared. To the leader's surprise, a Xel'Naga appeared.

"Tassadar, a form I chose to inspire action in the one called Zeratul. In you. The prophecies Zeratul followed – the result of my psionic extension into the minds of primitive beings," said the Xel'Naga.

"You are a Xel'Naga … The one who called to me? Who are you?" Kerrigan asked.

"Ouros. Last shepherd of the cycle. Enemy of Amon. He is one with the Void. It is an extension of his will, binding me as prisoner," the Xel'Naga introduced himself. "We, the Xel'Naga, had been aware of a planet in the edge of the sector. We attempted to give life to that planet; however it was populated with primitive beings that named the planet Middle-earth. The primitives called themselves the elves, dwarves, men, and hobbits."

"All of you know about Middle-earth before I went there for the first time?" Jim spoke in a surprised tone.

"We were aware that Lord Sauron of Mordor forged the One Ring to dominate all life including the purity of form and the purity of essence possibly. After witnessing Sauron's defeat in the hands of Isildur, Amon became in league with the lord of Mordor and began helping him. The fallen one also intended to use Middle-earth as a staging point for his backup plan. All of you have to put an end to that plan by helping the hobbit called Frodo to destroy the One Ring," Ouros continued explaining.

"Why have you summoned us here?" Kerrigan asked.

"The cycle must not broken. The merging of purity of essence and purity of form must continue. You, the one called Kerrigan, can merge with my essence. Now fulfill your destiny. Ascend as Xel'Naga. Continue the Infinite Cycle," Ouros said to Kerrigan.

"Xel'Naga? You want to change her into one of you? No, damn it! Sarah, no," Jim protested.

"Only a Xel'Naga can defeat the fallen one," Ouros made it clear.

"Sarah, you don't gonna do this. You don't have to let yourself be mutilated again … Together we'll …" Jim attempted to dissuade her.

"No, Jim. With all I've done – the lives ruined … worlds destroyed … There's blood on my hands. I need to cleanse it. This is my destiny. Lady Galadriel said that there are opportunities to do more good and this is one of them," said Kerrigan.

Jim reluctantly agreed to support her decision and allowed her to merge with Ouros' essence. "Amon's shadows will devour all. Kerrigan, may the last of my essence give you the power you need," Ouros began transferring his essence to her.

"The power … it … it's so much," said Kerrigan.

"You must channel it. Use it against these dark servants."

Several void thrashers appeared around Kerrigan and attempted to attack. She used Celestial Beam as part of the powers given by Ouros to destroy the thrashers. After she did so; Jim, Artanis, and Zagara established defenses around her.

"The Swarm will aid its queen unto death!" Zagara was present leading the defenses of the hive cluster.

"And the might of the Firstborn stands with you," Artanis personally led the defense of his nexus point.

The combined forces held off Amon's Void entities so that the transfer of essence could be completed. However, Kerrigan delayed the transfer by using Celestial Beam on other Void thrashers that attacked her directly before allowing the transfer resume.

Eventually, Ouros' transfer of essence completed at the time Amon sent an overwhelming force against the Terrans, Protoss, and Zerg. "That's it … I have all of the Xel'Naga's essence," said Kerrigan.

"I have been honored to serve you, my queen," said Zagara.

"The Swarm is yours, Zagara. Remember our lessons."

"I shall."

Artanis and Jim gathered around Kerrigan.

"With the last of our essence, a new eternity dawns. The Infinite Cycles have come to their end," Ouros said his last words before he died.

"She is … Xel'Naga," Artanis bowed.

Jim watched the person he loved became a flaming angel-like Xel'Naga and she sent him a vision. "These moments together, they will always be with me. I did get a chance to see Middle-earth and save the planet together before this," Kerrigan in the vision said to Jim kissing him and embracing him. "We have to go now, Jim."

In the present, Jim said, "End this thing … Once and for all."

Kerrigan went ahead clearing the landing zone of Void entities and confronted Amon directly. "Your newfound strength give you no advantage here. I have fought and killed Xel'Naga before," the fallen Xel'Naga boasted.

"You have never faced anything like me," said Kerrigan.

"Sarah, Artanis and I are in position and we're not leaving, so don't even say it … Now, what the plan?" Jim asked as he and Artanis gave her support in the final battle.

"Amon is enveloped within a barrier of energy. His Void crystals make him nearly invincible. But they are also his weakness. When they leave him to recharge their energy, they became vulnerable to attack," Kerrigan informed her allies.

"We cannot take them alone. His strength is too great in this realm!" said Artanis.

"You have yet to see my power. We will bring his barrier down. Then, I will finish it," said Kerrigan.

"Looks like this is our last dance, darlin'. Let's get going," said Jim.

Kerrigan led the Zerg Swarm one last for the final battle against Amon. Void entities were not the only problem; Amon also placed his own constructs to slow down the combined forces. The fallen Xel'Naga even destroyed the command centers, nexi, and hives as well as altering the terrain. Eventually the combined forces destroyed all seven void crystals.

"Finally … the barrier has fallen. It is over, Amon," Kerrigan confronted Amon.

"You are but a product of the flawed cycle. Manipulated for the entirety of your existence," Amon said his last words.

"You know nothing about me! I care little for the Xel'Naga's Infinite Cycle or your twisted lies. No. I choose something different. I choose freedom … for all of us and for the Free Peoples of Middle-earth," Kerrigan then unleashed a blast that vaporized Amon for once and for all. "Go, Jim … Go," she said to the man she loved as he was enveloped in a white light.

Much had happened since Amon's death, Zagara became the new queen of the Zerg Swarm that forcibly laid claim to the systems surrounding Char.

Highlord Alarak declined a permanent alliance with the unified Protoss and his people left Aiur to establish their own home world. Any Tal'darim who opposed his decision were given the one only chance to join the Templar.

Jim realized the secret of Middle-earth was no more and had "Devils and Dwarves" formally published first. He wrote the sequel called "War of the Ring" that was formally published and planned his final visit to the Middle-earth.

 **Author's Note**

Here's a list of soundtracks I listened to when I was writing this chapter.

Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II

\- Spreading Hope

\- Men of the West

StarCraft:

\- Protoss Three

\- Terran One

\- Terran Two

\- Terran Three

StarCraft II:

\- Heaven's Devils

\- Terran 04

\- Rhythm Tension


	56. Final Visits

Jim took a System Runner to pay his friends a final visit to Middle-earth and it began with Minas Tirith. He entered the throne room and bowed in front of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, "Your majesties."

"Welcome back, Jim," said Aragorn.

"Thank you. Amon is dead once and for all, but …"

"But what?"

"But Sarah … she … when she killed Amon, she told me to go. I don't believe she's dead," Jim spoke in an uneasy tone.

"Even so, she brought peace for all of us," said Aragorn.

"You must not let go of hope, Jim," Arwen offered encouraging words.

"How have things been for you?" Jim asked.

"We're doing fine. Middle-earth is entering into the Fourth Age and men are becoming dominant in this world. Emissaries from Harad had come for peace talks," Aragorn gave Jim an update.

Jim told the King of Gondor what happened in the Void during his one-night stay in the city.

The next day, Jim left Minas Tirith to pay his friends in Erebor a visit. He landed the System Runner near the gates of Erebor before entering. "I've come to see King Fili," Jim said to the guards.

The dwarven sentries escorted him to the King Under the Mountain and he bowed. King Fili was close to become old.

"It's good to see you, Jim. I heard you had come back to this world," said Fili.

"It's good to see you too, your majesty. I did come back to this world and I was involved in the war against Sauron. I have something I should give you sooner," Jim gave him a book.

"What is this?"

"When my friends and I went into Moria, I found it in the body of one of your kin."

Fili began to read, "These are Ori's handwriting."

" _Does it mean the book came from Ori's body_?" Jim thought.

After Fili read the book, he held a feast as a reunion with Jim. Gimli, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Kili, Tauriel, and Johnny also joined the reunion. They all watched six dwarves bringing the excessive-corpulent Bombur in and he was being placed into a chair. Jim transpired the events happened in the sector and his involvement in the war against Sauron. He also learned about the dwarves' role in the war and the destruction of Dol Guldur. Jim was surprised learning Johnny was engaged to the daughter of Kili and Tauriel. A wedding was held and Jim smiled watching his son kissing his bride.

Jim left after the wedding and went to the Shire. He first landed his System Runner near the entrance of Bag End and Frodo came out see. "Hello Jim," the young hobbit greeted.

"Hi Frodo, how are you doing?"

"I'm not so sure."

"What's wrong?"

"It just never healed," Frodo gestured to his shoulder.

Jim remembered the moment that the Witch-king of Angmar had stabbed him in Weathertop, "I guess it damaged your spirit also."

Later on, Jim also met up with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. He learned that Sam had married to Rosie Cotton and Pippin caught the flower bundle from the bride. Frodo revealed that Bilbo's book was not finished and there was room for more.

Gandalf arrived in a horse-drawn wagon and old Bilbo was in it. Jim rode the wagon with Frodo and Bilbo while Gandalf was driving at the time Sam, Merry, and Pippin were riding.

"Tell me again, lad, where are we going?" Bilbo asked.

"To the harbor, Bilbo. The elves have accorded you a special honor, a place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth," Frodo replied.

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I gave you."

"I'm sorry, uncle. I'm afraid I lost it."

"The Ring had to be destroyed if there is to be peace in Middle-earth. With the Ring gone, all evil in this planet is vanquished," said Jim.

"Oh, pity. I should like to have held it one last time," said the old hobbit.

Jim, Gandalf, and the five hobbits arrived to Grey Havens that was a port city in Mithlond. "Well, here's a sight I have never seen before," Bilbo muttered when they arrived at the docks where the last ship was waiting and there were three elves who were about to board the ship. Bilbo and the elves bowed.

"The power of the Three Rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of Men," Galadriel announced in common tongue.

Jim had brought the translator with him for his final visit in Middle-earth. "The sea calls us home," Elrond spoke in elvish.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo muttered with enthusiasm and went with Elrond to board the ship.

After Galadriel and Celeborn boarded the ship, Gandalf turned to Jim and the four young hobbits. "Farewell, Jim and my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea comes the end of our Fellowship," the wizard announced causing Merry and Pippin to be in tears. "I will not say, 'Do not weep' for not all tears are an evil." Before Gandalf boarded the ship, he turned to Frodo, "It is time, Frodo."

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me," Frodo did not give an answer yet.

"You don't mean that. You can't leave," Sam's eyes were filling with tears.

"The last pages are for you, Sam," Frodo gave his friend the book. He first embraced Merry and Pippin.

"I wish you all the best, Frodo," said Jim.

"Same to you, Jim."

Frodo lastly embraced Sam and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Frodo walked towards Gandalf and they boarded the ship. Before the young hobbit completed boarding, he smiled at his friends before entering.

Jim, Sam, Merry, and Pippin watched the ship began sailing out of Middle-earth. They went to a point between the Shire and Buckland. "So, this is goodbye then," said Jim.

"Where are you going?" Merry asked.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"I'm going back to Mar Sara, another world. I'll figure things out," Jim replied.

Merry went home back to Buckland while Jim, Sam, and Pippin returned to the Shire then went off on their own. Sam's family watched from the window seeing a flying object as Jim piloted the System Runner and left the planet.


	57. Epilogue

Two years later, Jim was last seen in Joeyray's Bar in Mar Sara and was watching the news while looking at his marshal badge.

"Today, marks the third anniversary of the fall of the Arcturus Mengsk regime. To memorialize this milestone, Emperor Valerian Mengsk held a monumental celebration in the capital wing of Augustgrad … heralding in a new age of peace and prosperity within the Terran Dominion. On the Senate steps, Admiral Matthew Horner reaffirmed the military's support of the new Dominion government … and expressed his optimism for the latest rounds of peace negotiations with the united protoss …" the U.N.N. anchor Kate Lockwell gave out the news.

Jim looked at a photo of him and Horner as well as a photo of Swann and a couple of engineers. He recalled the moment when he and his men succeeded turning the media against Arcturus Mengsk who was revealed to be responsible for the fall of Tarsonis. "Hearts and minds, man … Just like you always said," said Horner.

"You know, Matt. Someday you've gonna wind up leading this bunch of misfits," Jim said in the flashback.

When Jim looked at the photo of Heaven's Devils, he recalled Tychus Findlay saying, "I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy …"

As for the photo of Sarah Kerrigan prior to her infestation, Jim remembered Zeratul's warning, "You will hold her life in your hands …"

Jim took out an Elven Brooch and recalled Galadriel's words, "Hierarch Artanis, Commander James Raynor, Queen Sarah Kerrigan, I have nothing greater to give you three than the Elven Brooches. They will be reminders that you will never forget us."

Jim also remembered Aragorn's words in his coronation day, "The Zerg, the Protoss, and the Men from the sector have helped us all the way to the end. We will never forget that."

With the Elven Brooch, Jim still remembered his times in Middle-earth. From the part where he killed Smaug the dragon so that the company of Thorin Oakenshield could reclaim Erebor to the part where he was involved in the war against Sauron. " _I guess Middle-earth will remain untouched as it is meant to be_ ," Jim thought as he put back the Elven Brooch keeping it.

The doors opened and there was a familiar voice. "You about ready to get out of here, cowboy?" it was Sarah Kerrigan in her pre-infested form.

"Hell … It's about time," Jim left with enthusiasm.

Jim Raynor was never heard from again and his marshal badge was recovered from Joeyray's bar on Mar Sara.

The End


End file.
